


Always on my mind

by Taolee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Español | Spanish, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-13
Updated: 2011-11-12
Packaged: 2017-10-26 00:30:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 53,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taolee/pseuds/Taolee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En el mundo de la publicidad no hay cabida para los dos. Jensen Ackles lleva toda su vida en la empresa de publicidad que ha heredado de su padre. Ha luchado mucho para estar ahí y Misha Collins, ese tío rarito salido de la nada, no iba a robarle el lugar que tanto sudor y esfuerzo le ha costado mantener durante toda su vida. Jensen no va a permitir que ese desconocido le quite lo que es suyo, aunque pierda el corazón por el camino y tenga que venderle su alma al mismísimo diablo. Dicen que quien juega con fuego se acaba quemando. ¿Saldrá ardiendo Jensen Ackles?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. STILL HAVEN’T FOUND WHAT I’M LOOKING FOR

 

 

 

 “ _las pequeñas cosas son las que nos hacen grandes”_

_“Little things make us big”_

 

 **Titulo:** [Always on my mind](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a-SRl_JV5cI)

 **Autora:** Taolee

 **Capitulo:** 1/9

 **Beta:** flexikuki

 **Fandom:** RPS

 **Pairing:** Jensen Ackles / Misha-GOD Collins

 **Personajes secundarios** : Jared Padalecki

 **Rating:** NC-17. Lo normal en mí, vaya.

 **Disclaimer de actores:** Ellos no me pertenecen. No gano dinero con esto. Todo es gratis. Yo también soy gratis, por si me queréis ^^

 **Disclaimer de marcas e información:** Obviamente NO gano nada habiendo elegido la marca “Toyota” para el fanfic, bueno sí, ponerme los dientes largos soñando con que algún día tendré dinero suficiente para tener un Toyota Highlander  en mi poder, pero ese es otro tema. No gano nada con esto. Es publicidad gratuita que les hago ^^ más mona yo =D. Y aunque toda la información referida a ellos es auténtica, algunos datos los he modificado levemente para adaptarlos al fanfic. Espero que me perdonéis el desliz.

 **Resumen:** En el mundo de la publicidad no hay cabida para los dos. Jensen Ackles lleva toda su vida en la empresa de publicidad que ha heredado de su padre. Ha luchado mucho para estar ahí y Misha Collins, ese tío rarito salido de la nada, no iba a robarle el lugar que tanto sudor y esfuerzo le ha costado mantener durante toda su vida. Jensen no va a permitir que ese desconocido le quite lo que es suyo, aunque pierda el corazón por el camino y tenga que venderle su alma al mismísimo diablo. Dicen que quien juega con fuego se acaba quemando. ¿Saldrá ardiendo Jensen Ackles?

 **Warning:** Por increíble que parezca, en este fanfic Jared Padalecki es hetero ¡o-O! Eso se merecía un aviso con letras de neón. Jeffrey Dean Morgan va a salir en este fanfic y os aseguro que tampoco morirá aquí ^^ de hecho si puedo evitarlo no morirá nadie ;)

 **Nota de la autora:** No he estudiado publicidad, ni tengo ni idea del tema. Es un campo que siempre he querido estudiar más a fondo y conocerlo. Espero que todo aquel que sepa un poco sobre el tema me perdone los patazos que sin duda voy a cometer en términos, estrategias y todo lo que rodea a ese mundo. Si me enseñas, aprenderé y prometo hacerlo mejor la próxima vez.

 **Dedicatoria:** A Vrydeus, que ha sido su cumple y yo no he tenido tiempo de felicitarla. Un besorro guapetona espero que lo pasaras muy bien y te regalaran muchas cosas molonas.

 

 

CAPITULO 1: [STILL HAVEN’T FOUND WHAT I’M LOOKING FOR](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BnD6ojjA0OA)

 

 

 

                - No Jared, no. ¿Quién coño es ese tío? –Jensen dio la vuelta a la mesa de cristal del despacho de su socio y se desabrochó un poco esa maldita corbata que llevaba. De pronto le faltaba el aire  y las noticias que le había traído Jared no le estaban ayudando en absoluto. Se dio la vuelta y miró por encima del hombro del alto para centrar su mirada de nuevo en la pantalla del portátil-. Porque a ver, ¿ese tío quién es? ¿De dónde ha salido? ¿Qué diablos se sabe de él?

                Jared lo miró de reojo. Jensen le resoplaba contra la oreja y lo estaba poniendo nervioso. Tecleó de nuevo la página donde había encontrado la noticia y se la puso para que Jensen lo leyera con sus propios ojos. Y lo hizo.

                - ¡Tiembla, Nueva York! –Jensen empezó a leer el artículo con demasiado entusiasmo fingido-. La nueva empresa de publicidad Minions&art liderada por el carismático Misha Collins promete convertirse en la empresa líder del mercado publicitario. ¿Significará esto que los herederos de Ackles-Padalecki tienen los días contados? ¡Apuesto a que sí! –Jensen se enderezó con la cara roja y los dientes apretados-. ¡Ja! ¡Y una mierda!

                - Cálmate Jensen –Jared intentaba calmarlo pero obviamente sus esfuerzos no estaban sirviendo para nada-. El tío que ha escrito eso no tiene ni puta idea.

                - ¡Pues claro que no! –Jensen había vuelto a dar vueltas alrededor de la mesa sintiéndose como un animal enjaulado-. ¡Ese capullo no sabe quiénes somos nosotros y dónde se ha ido a meter!

                - Mira, aquí hay una foto suya.

                Jensen se acercó rápidamente de nuevo hacia su amigo y se apoyó en su hombro para mirar por encima de él. En la parte derecha del monitor, al lado de un artículo que hablaba al parecer de la empresa de ese cabrón, venía una foto suya todo sonriente. Jensen lo miró y lo odió enseguida. Odió sus ojos azules, sus dientes blancos y perfectos y su maravillosa sonrisa. ¿Quién se creía ese cabrón que era para llegar y pisarles toda una vida de esfuerzos? Lo odió. Jensen odió a Misha Collins en cuanto lo vio.

                - Entonces los rumores son ciertos.

                Aunque había pasado varios minutos en silencio caminando alrededor de la mesa como una polilla borracha, su mente había ido a una velocidad vertiginosa, uniendo y desuniendo información.

                - Eso dicen –Jared cerró el portátil y se volvió para mirar a su amigo. Se conocían desde que eran unos enanos y sus padres habían fundado esa empresa juntos. Sabía que Jensen ahora mismo estaba para pocas bromas y su paciencia era limitada así que decidió ser sincero e ir directo al grano-. A la cuenta es cierto que Toyota nos ha elegido para que le hagamos su próxima campaña publicitaria.

                -  Y a él.

                - Sí.

                - Y qué coño quieren. ¿Qué lo hagamos juntitos cogidos de la mano o qué? –la irritación era palpable en la voz de Jensen.

                - Quieren que luchemos por hacer el mejor anuncio y quien gane, se llevará el gato al agua –Jared no podía tener más razón. Eso era una lucha entre dos empresas, dos titanes de la publicidad que hasta ahora se habían respetado e ignorado mutuamente. Ahora una de las dos iba a alzarse proclamándose vencedora absoluta y la otra caería en el más absoluto ostracismo o algo parecido. Sería el fin-. ¿Y sabes qué es lo peor de todo? Que no podemos decir que no. Esos cabrones nos han puesto una soga al cuello y lentamente han ido quitándonos la silla de debajo para que nos ahorquemos nosotros mismos.

                - ¡Pues no van a conseguirlo! No me he tirado toda la vida luchando por ser quién soy para que ahora lleguen unos chinos…

                - Son japoneses.

                - Lo que sean. Para que lleguen ahora esos japoneses con el macaco ese del Collins a tocarnos las narices –gruñó volviendo de nuevo hacia donde estaba sentando Jared-. ¡Los cojones van a tocarme! ¡Con ambas manos, además! ¿Y sabes por qué? –Jensen no esperó a que Jared contestara siquiera-. Porque vamos a patearles el culo. A todos ellos. Les vamos a hacer una campaña de publicidad que se van a cagar.

                - No sé si esa es la respuesta que quiero de ellos –Jared no pudo evitar la broma. Se levantó de la silla y cogió su portátil-. Pero estoy contigo; llevamos años en esto y no es un buen momento para ponernos a dudar sobre nuestra profesionalidad.

                - Exacto –Jensen le señaló con un dedo-. ¡Esa es la actitud que yo quiero!

                - Lo conseguiremos –sentenció Jared.

                - Lo que no acabo de entender es porqué no han recurrido a su propia empresa de  marketing. Sé que en Europa tienen una. ¿Cómo se llamaban? La TMME o algo así.

                - Supongo que necesitan un cambio. De todas formas te recuerdo que no hay nada confirmado. Las noticias vuelan y la prensa se entera antes que nadie de las cosas. Si es cierto nos enteraremos mañana –Jared se rascaba una ceja, cansado. Necesitaba ir a casa ya a dormir. Los lunes no eran para él.

                - Yo voy a ir pensando cosas, que nunca vienen mal –Jensen se dio varios toquecitos en la sien con el dedo índice, señal de que ya había empezado a darle vueltas al coco-. Espero saber lo que sea pronto.

                - Yo me voy a casa que Gen tiene que estar esperándome ya –Jared caminó hasta la puerta. Una vez allí se volvió antes de irse-. Te recuerdo que mañana a primera hora es la reunión con los accionistas. Te veo allí.

                - Bien –Jensen lo vio irse. Se sentó sobre la mesa de su amigo y se quedó mirando por el gran ventanal un buen rato. La mente le iba a gran velocidad, elaborando fórmulas y recetas para intentar tener la situación bajo control porque él tenía que tenerlo _todo_ bajo control. Lo primero que tenía que hacer era conocer al enemigo. Buscaría más información sobre ese tal Misha Collins y atacaría cualquiera cosa que fuera su punto débil.

 

 

 

                Vio marcharse a su socio y colega y se puso momentáneamente triste. Las cosas ya no eran como antes. Ahora Jared tenía pareja y era muy feliz al lado de su novia. Se lo merecía porque era un tío estupendo, pero él le echaba mucho de menos. Casi ni se acordaba de cuál había sido su última relación. Bueno sí, fue dos años atrás con ese gilipollas de Tom Welling. Había quedado tan cansado de sus constantes celos que durante mucho tiempo disfrutó de su soltería. Hasta que se volvió a cansar de estar solo. Y es que Nueva York podía estar llena de gente y de vida, pero no había ni un solo  hombre allí que mereciera la pena.

                Recogió los papeles y se fue a casa. Allí abrió su portátil y se puso como un loco a pensar nuevas técnicas para mantener el control del liderazgo de su empresa. Ya que su vida sentimental parecía estar congelada y en huelga, al menos intentaría salvar su vida profesional que parecía estar a punto de complicarse.

 

 

*

 

 

                Jared llegó y Jensen ya estaba allí, rodeado de papeles.

                - Dime que no has dormido aquí –Jared se dejó de caer sobre una silla bostezando ruidosamente y enseñando varios de sus empastes-. Eso no es sano Jensen, te lo he dicho mil veces. Tienes que dormir en una cama.

                - He llegado hace un rato –gruñó sin levantar la cabeza de los papeles.

                - ¿Qué haces? –Jared se acercó hasta él y miró los papeles desperdigados que tenía sobre la mesa-. ¿Te propones conquistar el mundo?

                - Eso solo lo querría hacer un loco. Yo me propongo darle una patada en el culo a ese  Collins para que se le quite las ganas de meterse donde no le llaman.

                Jared miró a su amigo fijamente. ¿No se estaba tomando todo ese asunto como algo demasiado personal? Era trabajo, y eran sus vidas y su empresa pero…

                - Seguramente el tal Collins ese esté tan jodido como nosotros, que se haya visto metido en este berenjenal sin comerlo ni beberlo.

                - Ajá. Eso he pensado yo también –Jensen se levantó y se puso a la misma altura que su amigo, aunque éste le sobrepasara casi diez centímetros en la estatura-. Así que nos haremos los sorprendidos y le pillaremos con la guardia baja.

                - Vale, creo que  no te sigo.

                - He pensado –Jensen miraba a su compañero fijamente a la cara con esos ojos verdes y expresivos con tal intensidad que Jared no quiso interrumpirle en ningún momento-, que podemos hacernos _amiguitos_ de Collins.

                Jared frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada. Jensen se lo siguió explicando.

                - Dicen que el factor sorpresa es decisivo, ¿no? pues ahí es donde entraremos a matar nosotros. Nos aliaremos con él y cuando sepamos todos sus pasos y estrategias, ¡zas!

                - Dime que estás bromeando –Jared no sabía si reír o llorar-. Sabes que lo que dices es desleal y mezquino, ¿no? No pienso ayudarse con eso.

                - Pues no me ayudes –Jensen se alejó y se paró al otro lado del despacho-. Jared, este tío se ha construido un imperio y una reputación importante en menos de diez años. Llevo toda la noche informándome sobre él. Es poderoso.

                - Pensé que no dudabas de nosotros, Jensen.

                - Y no lo dudo, pero no siempre está en juego la profesionalidad. No sé lo que ha hecho ese tío para construir todo lo que tiene en tan poco tiempo. ¡Es prácticamente imposible, Jared! ¿No lo ves raro? –Jensen volvió a acercarse a él, ésta vez con la respiración agitada y el ceño fruncido en señal de enfado-. Si ese tío llegara a quedarse con la campaña publicitaria de Toyota porque ha tenido una ocurrencia mejor que la nuestra, admitiré que es mejor que nosotros. Pero lo que no dejaré pasar por alto es que ese tío consiga las cosas beneficiándose de los demás.

                Jared arqueó una ceja.

                - ¿Estás insinuando que ese tipo no es legal y que las ideas no son suyas? –preguntó asombrado.

                - No lo sé, Jared. Pero algo raro hay. No sé qué es pero aquí hay algo que no me gusta.

                - Al menos habrás comprobado que la noticia es cierta, ¿no? –Jared alargó la mano al ver que Jensen le tendía un papel.

                - La reunión con los de Toyota es dentro de tres días, el viernes. Allí lo hablaremos todo y nos pondremos manos a la obra.

                - ¿Y ese Collins? ¿Ya te olvidaste de él?

                - No. Con él también he quedado. Esta tarde a las cinco. Estaba reunido pero he hablado con su secretaria. Luego ella me ha devuelto la llamada y ha confirmado la cita.

                Jared no dijo nada pero negó con la cabeza. Ojalá su amigo supiera dónde se estaba metiendo.

 

 

*

 

 

                A las cinco y un minuto exactamente Misha Collins salió por el ascensor de la planta donde Jensen y Jared tenían su empresa.

                Jensen lo vio acercarse  y sonrió triunfal. ¿Ese era el tipo que amenazaba su liderazgo? Iba a ser pan comido. Mientras caminaba hacia él lo observó detenidamente. Ese tipo era un poquito más bajo que él y bastante más delgado. Caminaba con la cabeza alta y mirándolo todo a su alrededor. Si Jensen no hubiera sabido quién era, jamás lo habría adivinado. Misha Collins hacía que absolutamente todas las miradas con las que se cruzaba se volvieran hacia él para saludarle.

                Cuando llegó hasta él, le tendió la mano en un gesto abierto y sincero.

                - Hola, soy Misha Collins. Supongo que tú eres Jensen Ackles.

                - Supones bien –Jensen aceptó la mano y se la estrechó fuertemente. No podía parar de mirarle. Aceptaba que ese tío tuviera un gran carisma y fuera un portento publicitario pero era un auténtico desastre vistiendo. ¿Qué horror de chaqueta era esa? Por el bien de sus ojos desvió la mirada y la puso sobre esos ojos profundos y azules que lo miraban directamente, de tú a tú.

                - Vamos a cenar, ¿no? Cuando quieras podemos irnos.

                - Ermmm sí, pero tenemos que esperar a mi socio que también viene y su puntualidad deja mucho que desear.

                - Está bien –Misha se puso a su lado y se dio la vuelta para observar el pasillo por donde había venido. Todo aquel que se había quedado mirándole se dio la vuelta de pronto y siguieron con lo que estaban haciendo. Si Misha lo notó, pareció no afectarle. Lo mismo ya estaba acostumbrado.

                - Oops, mi móvil –Jensen se apresuró a coger el teléfono que había empezado a vibrarle en el bolsillo del pantalón y la  melodía de la marcha imperial de la guerra de las galaxias sonó más fuerte-. Es mi socio.

 

                _[Para todo aquel despistadillo/a que no sepa de qué música hablo, aquí está lo que Jensen Ackles lleva puesto en el móvil](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-bzWSJG93P8)_

 

                Estuvo al teléfono apenas un minuto cuando colgó algo molesto.

                - Mi socio tardará en llegar. Está en un atasco así que si quieres podemos ir yendo al restaurante y lo esperamos allí –Jensen empezó a caminar sin esperar a que el otro hombre dijera nada-. He reservado mesa en un restaurante muy bueno que hay aquí abajo. Espero que te guste la carne.

                - Sí –Misha no dijo nada más y le siguió el paso. Vaya, el tipo parecía poco hablador y ya sólo cuando se encontraban bajando en el ascensor habló de nuevo-. Te noto algo molesto. Si quieres podemos aplazar la reunión para otro día, cuando pueda tu socio.

                Jensen se volvió hacia él, quizás más molesto por la insinuación que por las palabras propiamente dichas. ¿Acaso ese tío pensaba que él no podía tomar ninguna decisión sin su compañero? Porque se iba a llevar una grata sorpresa.

                - Está bien. Jared no tardará en llegar –respondió lo más ecuánimemente posible sin que se le notara el cabreo que había empezado a sentir por todo el cuerpo. Joder, ¿por qué se enfadaba tanto? Vale, ese tío le caía mal. Bueno, no le caía mal exactamente, había algo en su persona que no le gustaba y como no le gustaba, lo rechazaba pero como tenía que hacerse “amigo” de él a la fuerza y a Jensen Ackles las cosas impuestas a la fuerza no le iban, sacaban su peor y más mísero defecto; su personalidad de perro rabioso y desconfiado.

                Y de nuevo volvieron a quedarse en silencio. Mientras cruzaban el hall del edificio, mientras salían a la calle, mientras caminaban acera abajo, mientras entraban en el restaurante y los llevaban hacia una mesa. ¿Ese tío no sentía curiosidad hacia dónde lo estaban llevando? Porque Jensen en todo ese tiempo habría hecho treinta y ocho preguntas exactamente y ninguna repetida.

                Cuando ya estuvieron sentados a la mesa, decidió sacar un tema frívolo para charlar mientras llegaba Jared.

                - Qué mierda el partido de anoche, ¿eh? La temporada está siendo un desastre.

                - No me gusta el fútbol.

                Punto.

                A Jensen se le quitaron las ganas de hablar de nada más. ¿Se podía ser más soso? Afortunadamente Misha no parecía haberlo hecho a conciencia respondiendo tan fríamente y sacó él otro tema al azar.

                - ¿Sabías que el quince por ciento de las mujeres americanas se mandan flores a sí mismas el día de los enamorados?

                Jensen parpadeó. Luego parpadeó otra vez más. ¿Cómo se supone que debía responder a eso? Afortunadamente Misha se respondió a sí mismo.

                - Hemos creado, la sociedad y nosotros los publicistas, un mundo tan consumista que nos auto engañamos para ser felices. Aunque ese gesto sea lo más tonto del mundo –comentó sin mirar la cara de estupefacción de Jensen. Misha parecía demasiado entretenido en mirar la carta mientras hablaba-, porque auto mandarse flores es absurdo, lo mires por donde lo mires.

                - Supongo –Jensen llamó al camarero con una mano y le indicó que trajera el vino. Iba a necesitarlo-. A eso nos dedicamos, ¿no? A crear necesidades que en realidad no lo son.

                - Yo no creo necesidades, yo hago ver que lo que ofrezco puede ser lo que estabas buscando para ser feliz.

                Jensen lo miró con asco. Este capullo quién era, ¿Harry Potter? Porque se podía meter la varita por el culo y la lengua de paso también.

                - Los estás engañando a fin de cuentas porque la mayoría de las cosas que publicitamos  no son necesarias, tan solo hacen la vida más confortable y placentera –Jensen levantó la copa justo cuando el camarero llegaba. Éste le echó un poco de vino, Jensen cató el aroma y luego saboreó mínimamente con la puntita de la lengua mojándose los labios-. Perfecto. Déjenosla.

                El camarero sonrió complaciente.

                - A mí tráigame una coca cola, por favor.

                Jensen lo miró sin parpadear y con la boca ligeramente abierta. Luego cogió su copa del Ricasoli Chianti Clásico y se la bebió de un trago.

                - ¿Sabías que el saturnismo es una enfermedad que provoca el envenenamiento por plomo? –Misha aceptó la copa de coca cola que el camarero le acababa de acercar en ese momento. Le dio un sorbo y siguió hablando-. Se llama así por las fiestas romanas en honor a Saturno en las que el vino corría como el agua. Las ánforas en las que lo guardaban estaban recubiertas de plomo. Hay quien incluso atribuye la decadencia del Imperio romano a esta enfermedad. Aunque claro, es complicado de demostrar.

                - ¿Te has tragado la wikipedia? –mierda, el vino comenzaba a hacerle efecto. Eso le pasaba por no haber comido casi nada en todo el día.

                - Me gusta saber cosas –se excusó Collins mirándole. En ese momento parecía un niño desvalido, algo despeinado y con unos enormes ojos grandes y azules.

                - Sí, a mí también –Jensen se echó más vino en la copa-. Y dime, Misha. Puedo tutearte, ¿verdad? Bien, ¿cómo decidiste dedicarte a la publicidad?

                - Sí, puedes tutearme –Misha sonrió moviendo ligeramente la cabeza. Realmente Jensen ya había empezado a llamarle por su nombre sin esperar su consentimiento, aunque en verdad le daba igual-. Pues, me aburría.

                Jensen hizo un gesto divertido con la cara. Encogió los ojos y puso la boca en forma de pato.

                - ¿Si? Vaya, ¿y eso? – apretó la copa entre las manos a punto de romperla. El muy cabrón, se aburría. Y él llevaba toda su puta vida luchando para estar donde estaba. Jensen quería sangre.

                - He hecho de todo en mi vida y he trabajado en casi todo. Un día decidí probar y resulta que se me daba bien.

                - Genial –y se volvió a beber el contenido de la copa.

                El camarero llegó en ese momento para tomarles nota. De reojo observaba a Jensen, que era un cliente distinguido y respetado de ese restaurante pero que hoy, inusualmente, estaba bebiendo demasiado.

                Misha se tomó  un minuto para observar la carta y elegir plato y Jensen ni lo miró, se sabía lo que había de memoria.

                - Jensen –Misha lo llamó despacio, al ver que el hombre se había quedado como sumido en sus propios pensamientos-. ¿Estás bien?

                Jensen reaccionó. ¡Por supuesto que estaba bien!

                - Sí, tan solo estaba pensando.

                Misha se incorporó en su silla para mirarle abiertamente.

                - Sé lo que te ocurre, no creas, y para mí también es una putada –hizo una pausa en la que jugueteó con su copa-. Conozco los productos que ofrecéis y tenéis una fama y una trayectoria profesional envidiable. El que se supone que tendría que estar acojonado soy yo y no tú.

                Jensen lo miró con odio.

                - No estoy acojonado –se defendió.

                - ¿Entonces por qué me has traído a cenar? ¿Para hacernos amiguitos? Sé que intentas sacarme información, Jensen, y yo te la podría haber mandado por email si me hubieras preguntado y te hubieras ahorrado esta cena.

                - Bien, mándame mañana el email, entonces.

                - A primera hora lo tendrás esperándote –Misha se revolvió un poco en su silla, cansado. Jensen no era el primero que le había intentado embaucar de esa manera. ¿Tenía cara de tonto como para que pensaran que no iba a darse cuenta?

                Quizás fuera por los efectos del vino o quizás porque a Jensen le gustó la franqueza de ese cabrón, pero siguió hablándole y ésta vez de buen rollo.

                - Inquieta pensar en un tío que ha levantado él solo un creciente imperio en menos de diez años. Eso no lo consigue cualquiera.

                - Suerte, supongo.

                - ¡Y una mierda suerte! La suerte se tiene jugando a las cartas no en el mundo de la publicidad.

                - Jensen –Misha guardó silencio esperando que Jensen lo mirara a la cara-. No oculto nada. Me da igual que me investigues o que me preguntes. También me da igual si quieres empezar una cruzada entre nosotros. Esos tíos de Toyota nos han puesto entre la espada y la pared sin nosotros quererlo. Algo tendremos que hacer.

                - Ya –gruñó.

                - Hemos coexistido durante todos estos años sin molestarnos y ahora tenemos a todos los medios pendiente de nosotros porque a la cuenta alguien ha decidido que el mundo de la publicidad es demasiado pequeño para los dos.

                Jensen siguió mirándole, ésta vez sumido en sus propios pensamientos. La cabeza le iba  toda velocidad.

                - Esto es la guerra, Misha y ganará el más fuerte.

                - No estoy del todo de acuerdo contigo. Tal y como yo lo veo, ellos quieren el mejor anuncio. Y nosotros podríamos dárselo. Juntos.

                - No voy a aliarme contigo, Collins. Olvídalo –Jensen se aflojó la corbata con un dedo.

                - No quiero que te alíes conmigo pero piénsalo. Si nos consideran las mejores empresas de publicidad que actualmente existe, ¿por qué no nos han pedido que trabajemos juntos?

                - Obviamente saben que mi empresa tiene más trayectoria profesional y éxitos logrados que al tuya –soltó a bocajarro, sin detenerse a pensar en lo mal que había quedado eso.

                Por suerte Misha no se dejaba embaucar tan fácilmente.

                - Yo creo más bien que han oído hablar de tu personalidad y saben que no vas a llevarte bien con nadie en la vida.

                Jensen levantó una ceja.

                - ¿Qué intentas decir?

                - No lo intento, te lo he dicho. Tienes mal carácter, Ackles.

                Jensen lo miró pero no dijo nada, aunque tampoco hizo falta porque con la mirada que le echó, Misha podría haber salido ardiendo en el acto.

                - ¿Qué te parece si hacemos de esta nueva guerra profesional que han empezado sin nosotros algo legal? –Misha se retorció un poco en su silla poniéndose derecho, cruzó las piernas y siguió hablando-. Ya que tenemos que pelear, hagámoslo como caballeros.

                - ¿Y eso es…?

                - Siendo sinceros y no jugando a los espías el uno con el otro porque nuestras ideas de publicitar un mismo producto son completamente distintas así que, ¿por qué no actuar bien?

                A Jensen se le acababan de caer todos los esquemas. No es que ya se hubiera comprado su equipo de espionaje, pero sí que ya había empezado a hacer preguntas.

                Misha al verle dudar se lo quiso hacer más fácil.

                - Si no quieres no pasa nada, Jensen. Entiendo que tengas miedo y cosas que ocultar.

                Eso le hizo reaccionar.

                - Yo no tengo nada que ocultar, capullo.

                - Entonces… ¿aceptas? –bien, Misha lo había llevado a su terreno obligándole a aceptar sin que este se diera cuenta.

                - Sí –ladró más que otra cosa. Levantó de nuevo la copa y bebió de nuevo.

 

 

                Durante diez minutos estuvieron hablando civilizadamente, haciendo suposiciones de la empresa Toyota y lo que conocían de ella. Como era de esperar, esa felicidad duró poco.

                Habían empezado a imaginar qué clase de campaña harían y como bien dijo Misha, sus ideas no se parecían en absoluto la una con la otra y si se hubieran propuesto trabajar juntos, no se habrían hecho caso en nada.

                - Ellos querrán un anuncio divertido y moderno –sentenció Misha.

                - No. Son muy clásicos.

                - ¿Has visto sus últimos anuncios? No tienen nada de clásico.

                - Eso es porque te has estancado en los ochenta y no sabes ponerte al día.

                A Misha le rechinaron los dientes.

                - Obviamente esa es la respuesta que daría alguien con amnesia. Quizás tengas el síndrome de Korsakov. Deberías mirártelo.

 

 _Nota de la autora: El_ **_Síndrome de Korsakov_ ** _suele ser una consecuencia del alcoholismo crónico. Se trata de una lesión cerebral que provoca amnesia. El paciente es incapaz de recordar los nuevos hechos o experiencias, su memoria a corto plazo está gravemente afectada, sólo recuerda hechos antiguos, anteriores a la enfermedad. La persona cree que tiene la edad que tenía al empezar esta enfermedad y piensa que se encuentra viviendo en esa época. Todo lo que hace actualmente se le olvida rápidamente._

 

 

                Jensen lo miró fijamente mientras engullía de un solo trago el contenido de su copa, desafiándole.

                - Siento llegar tarde –Jared apareció junto a ellos cargado con un montón de papeles, el portátil, un maletín y la chaqueta arrugada bajo el brazo. Luego se volvió hacia Misha y le tendió la mano-. Soy Jared Padalecki, el socio de Jensen. Encantado.

                Misha se levantó y se presentó con la misma cortesía. Jensen ni se movió, ¿para qué?

                Jared se sentó y los observó. Ambos estaban callados y miraba hacia puntos distintos. Sabiamente el camarero apareció en ese momento.

                - ¿Qué va a tomar, señor Padalecki?

                Jared echó un vistazo a la mesa, a la comida recién puesta y a la bebida.

                - Póngame lo mismo que a mi socio pero con patatas en lugar de verduras y traiga una botella de agua para mí, por favor.

                El camarero asintió y se alejó de la mesa.

                - Genial, más para mí –Jensen se llenó más de media copa.

                - Bueno –Jared se dejó de caer en la silla y los miró-. Ponedme al día.

                Misha, muy amablemente, comenzó a explicarle que habían llegado a un acuerdo amistoso en el que trabajarían manteniéndose informado el uno al otro pero sin pisarse el terreno y que creían conveniente poner ciertas normas para que no hubiera problema luego.

                - Pero, ¿qué pasará si por cualquier circunstancia, ambos tenemos la misma idea? Uno podría acusar al otro de plagio o de haberle robado la idea.–Jared no lo veía tan claro.

                - Las probabilidades de que hagamos algo que se parezca a algo suyo será el día en que me pegue un tiro –Jensen miraba la pared cuando dijo eso. El resto ignoró si lo dijo conscientemente con todas sus consecuencias o el vino ya había empezado a soltarle la lengua.

                En cualquier caso Misha ignoró el insulto y siguió hablando.

                - Hemos pensado que una competencia sana y leal puede sacar lo mejor de nosotros.

                - Pfff –Jensen seguía mirando la pared posiblemente sumido en su propio mundo.

                Jared lo miró. ¿Estaba borracho? ¿Qué clase de conversación habían tenido esos dos para que Jensen llegara a ese estado? ¿Iban a estar vigilándose? ¿Iban a trabajar juntos? No entendía nada.

 

 

*

 

 

                La cena terminó igual que empezó, con Jensen lanzando indirectas y con Misha recogiéndolas y devolviéndoselas a la primera de cambio. Jared estaba en medio por supuesto y no se decantaba por un bando u otro porque él ante todo le debía lealtad a su amigo y socio, pero debía reconocer que esa noche Jensen se había comportado como un auténtico capullo. Con mayúsculas. Entre las ganas que ya le tenía a Collins sumado el achispamiento del vino, cuando el camarero se acercó a ellos para ofrecerles la carta de los postres, Jared le pidió algo donde no tuvieran que usar cuchillo para tomarlo.

                Cuando salieron al exterior, la ciudad ya estaba a oscuras, al menos por la luz del sol porque era imposible que Nueva York estuviera a oscuras alguna vez. Las luces de los anuncios, los bares, los taxis… le daba un color a la ciudad característico y único.

                - Bien, entonces quedamos mañana en tu oficina –Jared se volvió hacia Misha y le tendió una mano para despedirse de él.

                - Sí, a primera hora.

                - Perfecto –Jared sonrió mirando de reojo a Jensen que miraba al limbo o quizás a alguna galaxia muy muy lejana-. Tengo el coche en el parking de la oficina. ¿Te llevamos a alguna parte?

                - No te preocupes, voy a quedarme por aquí cerca pero gracias de todos modos.

                - ¿Te importa quedarte aquí con Jensen un momento? Voy a acercar el coche.

                Misha asintió y vio alejarse a ese tío tan alto. Le había caído bien Jared. No como el ceporro cabezón de Jensen, que solo había abierto la boca desde que lo conoció para intentar joderle con algo. Cosa que no había podido hacer, por otra parte.

                Jensen levantó la vista y miró a su alrededor. Estaba mareado y confuso pero el aire de la noche parecía estar refrescándole la cabeza.

                - No me gustas, Collins –soltó de pronto, mirándole fijamente a la cara y peligrosamente cerca.

                Misha no dijo nada. ¿Servía de algo pelearse con un borracho? Tan solo dio un paso hacia atrás para alejarse de él. Jensen intentó acercarse sin mover los pies y casi se cae de bruces contra el pecho de Misha, que lo sujetó por los brazos y lo puso derecho.

                - Espero que todas tus reuniones de trabajo no sean así porque sino no entiendo cómo habéis llegado a donde habéis llegado.

                - Lo he hecho porque no me gustas. ¿En qué idioma quieres que te lo diga?

                - ¿Sabes _ladrar_ en algún otro idioma? Vaya, qué sorpresa –A Misha le importaba tres pitos caerle bien o mal a ese tío. Lo que le molestaba es que se lo estuviera diciendo cada cinco minutos.

                - No te hagas el gracioso –Jensen se acercó peligrosamente, tanto que casi sus narices se rozaron-. No voy a quitarte los ojos de encima.

                - Puedes estar seguro que yo a ti tampoco –Misha no se apartó esta vez, enfrentándole y sosteniéndole la mirada a esa corta distancia. ¿Jensen quería guerra? Pues iba a tenerla. Si el rubito guapete ese se había pensado que no sabía cuáles eran sus intenciones, iba listo.

                Jared tocó el claxon y Jensen se apartó caminando hacia el deportivo de su amigo. Ni siquiera se despidió. Cuando se hubo sentado en el asiento del copiloto, Jared le hizo un gesto con la mano en señal de agradecimiento y Misha le sonrió aceptándolo. El otro no hizo nada. Jensen se quedó sentado mirándole y sin decir ni hacer nada. Ni siquiera movió la mano para despedirse. Si por él fuera habría movido la mano para enseñarle su dedo favorito pero seguramente Jared se habría quejado.

                El coche arrancó y Misha se quedó allí mirando cómo desaparecían calle abajo. Bien, ya conocía al famoso Jensen Ackles y como decía el famoso dicho; el enemigo, cuanto más cerca, mejor.

 

 

CONTINUARA

 

 

                Espero que os haya parecido entretenido el primer capítulo y que os guste tanto como a mí el tema de la publicidad. Para haceros partícipes a todas, me encantaría que en los comments que me vayáis dejando, nos pongáis un link con vuestro anuncio favorito. Creo que podría ser divertido y entretenido.

                Para dar ejemplo voy a empezar yo poniendo un anuncio que tiene siglos pero que me encanta y cuando lo veo siempre tengo que ponerlo varias veces seguidas. Espero que os guste.

                Espero que os haya parecido entretenido el primer capítulo y que os guste tanto como a mí el tema de la publicidad. Para haceros partícipes a todas, me encantaría que en los comments que me vayáis dejando, nos pongáis un link con vuestro anuncio favorito. Creo que podría ser divertido y entretenido.

                Para dar ejemplo voy a empezar yo poniendo un anuncio que tiene siglos pero que me encanta y cuando lo veo siempre tengo que ponerlo varias veces seguidas. Espero que os guste.

 

<http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KRxN7NDnd_U>


	2. LOVE TODAY

**Titulo:** Always on my mind

 **Autora:** Taolee

 **Capitulo:** 2/9

 **Beta:** flexikuki

 **Fandom:** RPS

 **Pairing:** Jensen Ackles / Misha Collins

 **Personajes secundarios** : Jared Padalecki, Samantha Smith, Traci Dinwiddie,

 **Rating:** NC-17. Lo normal en mí, vaya.

 **Disclaimer de actores:** Ellos no me pertenecen. No gano dinero con esto. Todo es gratis. Yo también soy gratis, por si me queréis ^^

 **Disclaimer de marcas e información:** Obviamente NO gano nada habiendo elegido la marca “Toyota” para el fanfic, bueno sí, ponerme los dientes largos soñando con que algún día tendré dinero suficiente para tener un Toyota Highlander  en mi poder, pero ese es otro tema. No gano nada con esto. Es publicidad gratuita que les hago ^^ más mona yo =D. Y aunque toda la información referida a ellos es auténtica, algunos datos los he modificado levemente para adaptarlos al fanfic. Espero que me perdonéis el desliz.

 **Resumen:** En el mundo de la publicidad no hay cabida para los dos. Jensen Ackles lleva toda su vida en la empresa de publicidad que ha heredado de su padre. Ha luchado mucho para estar ahí y Misha Collins, ese tío rarito salido de la nada, no iba a robarle el lugar que tanto sudor y esfuerzo le ha costado mantener durante toda su vida. Jensen no va a permitir que ese desconocido le quite lo que es suyo, aunque pierda el corazón por el camino y tenga que venderle su alma al mismísimo diablo. Dicen que quien juega con fuego se acaba quemándose. ¿Saldrá ardiendo Jensen Ackles?

 **Warning:** Por increíble que parezca, en este fanfic Jared Padalecki es hetero ¡o-O! Eso se merecía un aviso con letras de neón. Jeffrey Dean Morgan va a salir en este fanfic y os aseguro que tampoco morirá aquí ^^ de hecho si puedo evitarlo no morirá nadie ;)

 **Nota de la autora:** No he estudiado publicidad, ni tengo ni idea del tema. Es un campo que siempre he querido estudiar más a fondo y conocerlo. Espero que todo aquel que sepa un poco sobre el tema me perdone los patazos que sin duda voy a cometer en términos, estrategias y todo lo que rodea a ese mundo. Si me enseñas, aprenderé y prometo hacerlo mejor la próxima vez.

 

 

 

CAPITULO 2: [LOVE TODAY](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TOmYRpbjPuM&feature=related)

 

 

 

                Jensen llegó al despacho hecho una mierda. Bueno, cualquier mierda del mundo se hubiera sentido mejor que él. Lo poco que había dormido, los últimos acontecimientos, la botella de vino que se bebió él solo y el cabrón ese de ojos azules le habían jodido la vida. Literalmente.

                Se sentó frente a su mesa en el despacho para esperar a Jared y juntos ir a la empresa de ese mamón. Tenía las mismas ganas de ir que de hacerse la cera en las ingles.

                Un pitido del portátil le avisó de que el correo ya se había descargado en su equipo. Se dispuso a abrirlo y allí estaba, el primero de la lista; el esperado email que el _señor_ Misha Collins le había dicho que le mandaría.

                Con más ansias de las que nunca admitiría, cliqueó sobre el pequeño sobre amarillo y éste se desplegó. Un documento se abrió y comenzó a leer. Aquello parecía ser un informe sobre los últimos movimientos de la compañía de Misha en el mercado, sus movimientos en bolsa, acciones, incluso una lista de clientes. Al menos algo tenía que concederle; lo que prometía lo cumplía.

                - ¿Estás listo? –Jared estaba apoyado en la puerta. Por su postura parecía llevar allí siglos esperándole-. Nos están esperando.

                - Ya… -Jensen se levantó arreglándose la corbata y cerró el portátil llevándoselo consigo.

                En el coche, mientras su socio conducía, Jensen le echó otro vistazo al email. Lo curioso era porqué sabía tan poco sobre esa empresa. Su padre le había dicho que siempre tenía que conocer absolutamente todos los movimientos de sus enemigos para poder ir un paso por delante de ellos y curiosamente de Collins no sabía apenas nada. Sabía de su existencia, claro, ya  que era muy popular pero siempre habían trabajado con clientes que no tenían mucho que ver los unos con los otros. Mientras Jared y Jensen trabajaban para  grandes y poderosas empresas multinacionales, Misha había elegido pequeñas empresas familiares, haciendo anuncios y campañas de publicidad cercanos y directos. Cosas sencillas pero que llegaban perfectamente a toda clase de público. No tenían nada que ver el uno con el otro y nunca se habían pisado el terreno. Hasta ahora.

                - Ya estamos.

                Jared lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Levantó la vista y vio el barrio en el que se encontraban. Estupefacto se volvió hacia su compañero.

                - ¿Por qué estamos aquí?

                Jared lo miró como si se hubiera vuelto loco o le hubieran salido dos cabezas.

                - Aquí es donde tiene ese tío su oficina.

                Jensen volvió a mirar a través de la ventanilla de su lado para asegurarse que estaban realmente donde creía que estaban.

                - ¿Estás seguro?

                Jared se sacó la tarjeta que Misha le había dado el día anterior y luego comprobó la dirección en el GPS.

                - Si esto no miente… sí, estoy seguro. ¿Por qué?

                - ¿Tú sabes qué barrio es éste?

                Jared miró por la ventana. La verdad es que no le sonaba. Sabía por las indicaciones que estaban en el Greenwich Village pero siendo sinceros eso  no le decía nada. Jensen le despejó todas las dudas.

                - Este barrio es de… hmmm… ambiente.

 

_Si quieres saber más sobre este famoso barrio de NY,[pínchame](http://www.guiadenuevayork.com/t.php?t=24)_

 

 

                Jared lo miró. Bien, confiaba en él. Jensen era el que entendía de eso, no él. De todas formas su compañero era tan reservado con su vida personal que jamás se lo hubiera imaginado yendo de pub en pub por esas calles buscando marcha. No es que no tuviera confianza con él, es que había  ciertos temas, muy pocos en realidad, de los Jensen prefería no hablar y ése era uno  de ellos.

                - El edificio es aquel de allí –Jared ignoró la creciente incomodidad de su amigo. Señaló una construcción de ladrillo rojo de cinco plantas. Se bajó del coche y caminó hacia la puerta.

                Jensen hizo lo mismo. Por el camino iba tocándose el nudo de la corbata que parecía apretarle cada vez más.

                Cuando llegaron a la puerta y entraron, el recibidor del edificio parecía una guardería. Jared, con sus casi dos metros de altura de pronto se vio rodeado de pequeñajos saltarines y niñas con coletas. Jensen los miró con cierto asco.

                - Deben de estar aquí para rodar un anuncio o algo –dijo Jared volviéndose hacia su amigo mientras intentaba quitarse a una pequeña que se le había enganchado a la pierna-. Esto es un caos.

                - Por eso nunca trabajamos con niños –Jensen no hizo nada por ayudarle y lo siguió mirando, esta vez divertido. Era increíble pero ese gigante estaba recibiendo una verdadera paliza de una cosita que apenas medía medio metro.

                - ¡Lillith, deja a ese señor tranquilo! –una mujer de mediana edad se aventuró a librar a Jared de esa ladilla de coletas rosas. Cuando tuvo a la niña en brazos se dirigió hacia ellos-. Disculpen, los niños tienen hoy excursión y están esperando el autobús.

                - ¿Niños? –Jensen miró a su alrededor asombrado-. ¿Trabajan niños aquí?

                - ¡Son los niños de las trabajadoras! –lo corrigió la mujer inmediatamente-. El noventa por cierto de los trabajadores de _Minions &art_ son mujeres y tienen aquí su propia guardería para los más pequeños. Hoy tienen excursión a Central Park.

                Ambos se miraron sin creérselo. Ellos, que tenían sus oficinas en las últimas plantas de un gran rascacielos en la quinta avenida, todo decorado por uno de los mejores diseñadores en madera, cuero y metal, se quedaron de piedra a ver esa recepción llena de pequeñajos, pelotas de colores por todas partes y cuadros de flores en las paredes. Jensen no se quiso imaginar el resto del edificio.

                - ¿Puedo ayudarles en algo, caballeros? –la mujer dejó a la niña en el suelo y los atendió debidamente dándoles la mano de forma correcta-. Me llamo Samantha Smith y soy la encargada de recepción.

                - Sí, verá –Jensen miraba hacia el suelo, no fuera a pisar a algunos de esos mocosos y explotaran o algo-, tenemos una cita con el señor Collins.

                A la mujer le cambió la cara.

                - Oh sí. Misha los está esperando –la mujer se dio la vuelta y caminó deprisa hacia el mostrador, esquivando diestramente a varios niños que se le cruzaron por el camino. Se notaba que lo había hecho más veces-. Voy a llamarle enseguida.

                Jensen miró a Jared que a su vez lo buscaba con la mirada. _¿Misha?_ ¿Esa mujer acababa de llamar a su jefe por su nombre de pila? A Jensen todo eso le sonaba muy raro.

                Apenas un minuto más tarde apareció Misha. Su indumentaria era igual de inusual que el día anterior, llevando una camisa de finas líneas oblicuas  con unos pantalones de líneas que iban hacia el otro lado. Verle era un mareo y eso sin hablar de los colores de ambas prendas.

                Cuando se acercó hasta ellos les tendió la mano.

                - Bienvenidos –les dijo alegremente. Jensen se extrañó por ese caluroso saludo. Él recordaba perfectamente lo último que se habían dicho el día anterior y eso que estaba borracho y se esperaba cualquier clase de saludo menos eso.

                Dos pares de manitas agarraron a Misha por una pierna, tal y como habían hecho antes con Jared y le pringaron todo el pantalón de algo rosa y pegajoso. Bien, eso era lo que precisamente le faltaba a esa combinación tan inusual de colores; un manchurrón rosa.

                - ¡Niños, dejad a Misha! –La mujer alejó a los niños del hombre que se reía con ellos y los llevó hacia la puerta, donde los demás ya estaban en la cola para montarse en el autobús.

                Jensen lo observó. Misha se sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo e intentó quitarse la mancha. Obviamente no pudo y sinceramente, esa mancha ya no saldría con nada. Si hubiera sido a él al que le hubieran manchado los pantalones, el grito se habría oído desde allí hasta Canadá mínimo.

                - Vayamos a mi despacho –Misha abrió la puerta de cristal que separaba el recibidor del resto del recinto y los guió por el edificio.

                Todo era diáfano y amplio, con cristaleras grandes y brillantes que dejaban ver despachos y zonas comunes amplias y luminosas. Todo era de colorido y moderno, con tonos alegres pero relajantes a la vista. Una sala llena de sofás, una tele de plasma enorme y varios puffs de colores llenaban la estancia.

                Misha los llevó hasta un ascensor y juntos subieron hacia la quinta y última planta. Durante el camino, que apenas duró varios minutos, las empleadas con las que se tropezaban, lo saludan cordialmente  por su nombre de pila. Jensen se preguntó si sus propios empleados se referirían a él con otro término que no fuera _ese bastardo cabrón._

                Cuando entraron en la oficina comprobaron que la decoración era la misma, con la salvedad que las puertas y las paredes no eran de cristal. El despacho era grande, con unas ventanas enormes, una mesa al fondo, donde había más claridad y un monitor blanco gigantesco con la marca “MAC” haciendo publicidad descarada en la carcasa.

                - Sentaos, por favor –Misha señaló dos sillones de colores  al otro lado de su mesa. Él tomó asiento en el suyo y giró la pantalla plegando el soporte donde estaba puesta para verles bien-. ¿Os apetece un café?

                Jared asintió encantado. Se había levantado con el tiempo justo y no había desayunado nada.

                Jensen negó con la cabeza. No iba a beberse un café preparado por ese tío ni de coña.

                Misha caminó hacia la cafetera que había encima de la mesa de reuniones y sirvió dos tazas. Jared se lo agradeció y le dio un gran sorbo. Asintió complacido al comprobar que era un buen café.

                - ¿Viste el email, Jensen? –Misha se volvió a sentar en su silla y lo miró fijamente por encima del borde de la taza mientras bebía.

                Eso tampoco le gustó a Jensen. ¿Es que ese tío tenía que hacer absolutamente todo lo que no le gustaba  y con lo que se sentía incómodo?

                - Sí, gracias –aunque fueron palabras amables, su tono no lo era y sus próximas palabras dejaron claro que Jensen Ackles no se andaba por las ramas-. También he visto que todos tus empleados son mujeres. Qué suerte, ¿no? –siguió hablando con un tono un tanto peligroso-. Esto debe de parecer un harén.

                Jared giró la cabeza totalmente ojiplático. Misha por su parte seguía bebiendo sin inmutarse y con una sonrisilla en los labios. Lentamente apartó la taza y miró al rubio con la misma sonrisa en la cara.

                - No voy a negar que casi toda mi plantilla de trabajadores son mujeres –admitió sin dudar-. Necesitaban trabajo y yo se los di.

                Jensen sonrió irónicamente echando la cabeza hacia un lado. Fue un gesto tan falso que hasta un gato de escayola lo habría visto. A Misha, evidentemente, no se le pasó por alto tampoco.

                - Es enternecedor que les des trabajo a las mujeres, sin embargo la discriminación positiva sigue siendo discriminación al fin y al cabo.

                - Jensen… -Jared apretaba con fuerza la taza en la mano. ¿Qué coño le estaba pasando a su amigo?

                - Todas mis trabajadoras tienen cargas familiares de una u otra manera o algún antecedente de menor importancia. Tienen estudios y se les da bien –razonó encogiéndose de hombros-. Nadie les daba otra oportunidad así que…

                - Así que llegaste tú y las salvastes a todas –lo cortó Jensen-. ¿Y no te han canonizado ya?

                - No –Misha lo miró fijamente y sin parpadear-. Creo que están esperando a que aprendas a leer para que recites un discurso en la ceremonia.

                Jensen apretó los dientes. Jared cerró los ojos y Misha los observó a ambos.

                - Me han llamado los de Toyota esta mañana nada más llegar –si Misha iba a decir algo sobre el comportamiento de Jensen, se calló-. Han adelantado la reunión para pasada mañana.

                - ¿Y por qué no nos han llamado a nosotros? –Jensen seguía quejándose en el mismo tono que antes, puede que incluso un poco peor.

                - Lo han hecho, pero no tenías cobertura. O eso me han dicho.

                Jensen se sacó el móvil del bolsillo para darle en todos los morros con el teléfono a ese tío porque él siempre tenía cobertura. Pero esta vez iba a tener que tragarse sus palabras y el teléfono porque tenía dos llamadas perdidas y un mensaje.

                - Sería cuando cruzaba un túnel –se excusó con la boca pequeña.

                - Quizás sea el momento de hablar del porqué estamos aquí –Jared dejó la taza en el borde de la mesa. Se incorporó un poco en la silla y miró a Misha-. Hemos decidido hablar claro poniendo todo por delante, ¿no?

                - La reunión se hará en nuestras oficinas –a Jensen le faltó el tiempo para dejar bien claro lo que pensaba.

                - ¿Y eso? –Misha seguía mirándole de la misma manera.

                - ¿Sinceramente?

                - Ah, ¿pero no has sido sincero en todo este tiempo? –Misha se puso de pie para apoyar la cadera contra la mesa-. Si es así no quiero toparme contigo en un mal día.

                Jensen chirrió los dientes e ignoró el comentario. Ese gesto iba siendo muy normal en él en los últimos días.

                - Como iba diciendo, no creo que una oficina llena de niños pringosos sea el lugar más idóneo para recibir a esos chinos.

                - Son Japoneses, Jensen –no era la primera vez que Jared le corregía-. Y lo siento Misha pero en eso mi socio tiene razón. No he tratado nunca con estos tipos pero por lo que sé son muy serios con su trabajo.

                - Los niños no suelen estar pululando por el edificio si es eso lo que os inquieta –se defendió-, pero os entiendo. Se hará en vuestras oficinas. Los llamaré esta tarde para comunicárselo a ellos.

                - Bien –Jared se sentó más cómodamente en su asiento-. Creo que deberíamos seguir con lo que dijimos ayer.

                - Sí, con respecto a eso…

                - ¿Sabéis? Yo paso –Jensen se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta. Antes de llegar a abrirla se volvió hacia ellos-. Esto es una chorrada. Hemos quedado aquí para ¿qué? ¿Para decirnos que no nos vamos a pisar la idea? ¿Qué no voy a intentar empujarte por la escalera si tengo ocasión? ¿Para no intentar ganar yo? Pues lo siento señor Collins pero no. Esto es lo que hago, mi trabajo es mi vida y si tengo que ponerte cucal en las comidas para quitarte de en medio, lo haré.

                Jared se quedó frío en la silla. ¿Qué cojones le estaba pasando a Jensen?

                Cuando la puerta se cerró tras él, Jared se volvió incómodo en su silla para mirar a Misha que seguía en la misma posición. Ni siquiera su expresión había cambiado.

                - Lo siento Misha, de verdad. No entiendo qué diablos le pasa. Lleva varios días que no es él.

                - Algunas personas reaccionan mal a la presión.

                - Jensen está acostumbrado a la presión –Jared se masajeó la frente. No entendía lo que pasaba y encima le estaba empezando a doler la cabeza. Se levantó del asiento y miró a Misha-. Lo siento. Déjame invitarte a comer o algo. Así podemos hablar y decirte de verdad que Jensen no es así. ¿Estás disponible?

                Misha alargó el brazo y abrió su agenda personal que tenía a un lado de la mesa. Luego presionó una tecla y la voz de una encantadora chica respondió al otro lado.

                - Traci. ¿Puedes llamar a Barack y decirle que me ha surgido algo y que comeré con él mañana en lugar de hoy?

                - Apuntado –se oyó cómo al otro lado la mujer garabateaba algo en una hoja de papel-. ¿Alguna cosa más?

                - No, gracias –Misha volvió a apretar el botón y la conversación terminó-. Sí, creo que estoy disponible.

                Jared rió.

                - Gracias.

                Misha caminó hacia su lado y se apoyó contra la mesa, poniendo el trasero un poco sobre el borde del mueble.

                -  No las des. No sé decir que no a algo gratis –rió también-. Además, pienso pedir lo más caro.

                - Bien. Cuento con ello.

 

 

*

 

 

                Jensen salió a la calle buscando oxigeno. El aire de esa oficina le agobiaba. Caminó hacia el primer bar que vio y se metió dentro. Le entraron ganas de pedirse algo fuerte, pero eso a primera hora no iba a decir mucho de él por lo que se pidió un botellín de agua. Notaba una presión en el pecho y la rabia recorrerle de arriba abajo. ¿Qué coño le pasaba? Vale, estaba sometido a algo de presión; tenía que entregar un proyecto importante esa semana y le faltaba más de la mitad, luego la movida de lo de Toyota que le había pillado de sorpresa. Y para rematar la semana, el capullo integral ese del Collins con su versión de haz el amor y no la guerra. ¿De dónde diablos había salido ese payaso? ¿De los teletubbies?

                Durante la siguiente hora Jensen se quedó sentado en la barra quitándole la etiqueta a la botella del agua y partiéndola en mil pedacitos mientras el resto de los clientes lo miraba de reojo.

 

 

*

 

 

                Jared llegó a su oficina después de comer. El almuerzo con Misha había sido muy agradable. Ese tipo era muy interesante y muy divertido. Habían compartido experiencias e intercambiado anécdotas de la profesión. Por supuesto echó de menos a su socio pero sabía que era mejor dejarle tranquilo durante un rato, por eso no le  había llamado ni ido detrás de él. Eso le habría puesto más nervioso de lo que ya estaba.

                - Os debo una disculpa.

                Jared había entrado en su despacho y había ido directamente a poner los papeles que traía encima de la mesa. No se había percatado de que Jensen estaba echado en su sofá, con los pies apoyados en uno de los reposabrazos y la cabeza al otro lado. Tenía la cabeza vuelta  hacia él y lo miraba cansado.

                - Tienes mala cara –Jared soltó las cosas y caminó hacia él hasta sentarse en el sofá de al lado-. ¿Te encuentras bien?

                - Estoy algo cansado pero estoy bien –respiró hondo y luego siguió hablando-. Te debo una disculpa por haberte puesto en evidencia delante de Misha.

                - No importa –Jared intentó restarle importancia. Lo que verdaderamente le importaba era el porqué de esa reacción-. Jensen, lo que quiero es saber lo que te pasa. Te he visto nervioso y agobiado otras veces, pero lo de estos últimos días…

                Jensen se incorporó sobre el sofá y se sentó.

                - ¿Quieres la verdad? –respondió al cabo de varios segundos de silencio.

                Jared asintió con la cabeza. No le quitaba ojo de encima y los mantuvo así hasta que Jensen levantó la mirada hasta posarla en sus ojos.

                - Tengo miedo, ¿sabes? Estoy acojonado.

                - ¿De qué? –esa era la primera vez en todos los años que llevaban juntos que Jared le había oído decir que tenía miedo de algo.

                - De todo –le tembló un poco la voz pero siguió hablando-. De no dar la talla, de que los de Toyota me digan que no valgo para nada, de que Misha nos gane por goleada. Son tantos años luchando para luego joderla en cuestión de segundos que… no sé. He entrado en pánico de pronto.

                Jared no supo qué decirle. Nunca se había visto en esa situación antes. Jensen siguió hablando ignorando el estado de aturdimiento de su amigo.

                - Anoche estuve hasta las tantas viendo el trabajo de ese tío. ¿Sabías que llevaba tan solo tres meses en el negocio cuando ganó el premio “WOT” y que antes de un año ya había ganado un “CLA”?

                Jared negó con la cabeza. No, no sabía nada de eso.

                - ¿Cuánto nos costó a nosotros ganar alguno de esos premios, Jared? ¿Dos, tres años, quizás? Ese tío nos va a dar una paliza y todos estos años habrán sido para nada.

                - No lo sé Jensen y no me interesa. No podemos ganar siempre y ese es tu problema. Llevamos tanto tiempo sin que nadie nos pise los talones que no estás acostumbrado. Que perdamos un cliente no es el fin, ¿sabes? –Jared estaba un poco molesto pero no porque su amigo tuviera dudas de su empresa, sino porque se había dejado vencer tan fácilmente-. Lucharemos, al menos yo y si ese Collins nos gana, nos habrá ganado el mejor después de nosotros.

                Jared tenía razón. Se había dejado llevar por el pánico y eso no podía ser.

                - Prometo calmarme –levantó una mano mientras se llevaba la otra al corazón-. Y prometo darle una oportunidad a ese tío.

                - Es buen tío –sonrió palmeando la pierna de su amigo-. Te gustará, ya verás.

 

 

*

 

 

                Al día siguiente, cuando Jared le sugirió a media mañana que quizás debería irse a casa y relajarse para que al día siguiente estuviera más despejado para la reunión con los de Toyota, Jensen deseó poder hacerlo pero no podía. Tenía una campaña de publicidad para una compañía aérea y habían adelantado la fecha para entregar su idea para mañana. Justo después de la reunión con los Japoneses. ¿Así cómo se suponía que iba a tomarse las cosas con calma si le quedaban menos de veinticuatro horas para la reunión y no tenía nada claro? Estaba bloqueado. Nada de lo que pensaba le gustaba y encima dudaba de lo poco que tenía en claro.

                Frustrado, dejó de caer la cabeza sobre la mesa pero sin calcular la distancia haciendo que la frente rebotara en el mueble sonando como un “clonc” seco y doloroso. Ciertamente la mesa de reuniones era bien maciza.

                - Aunque la madera de roble no es la más dura, yo apuesto por ella si te has propuesto abrirte la cabeza en un tiempo record.

                Jensen levantó la cabeza y miró hacia la puerta. Misha estaba allí observándole. Sin ser invitado entró en el despacho y se puso al lado de Jensen pero sin sentarse.

                - ¿Un mal día?

                Jensen asintió.

                - Y ya que el roble no es la madera más dura… ¿cuál es? Para darme de bruces contra eso.

                Misha sonrió.

                - Creo que es el Guayacán Real, pero no estoy seguro. Nunca trabajé con esa clase de madera.

                Jensen lo miró asombrado.

                - ¿Has sido carpintero?

                - Sí –Misha acercó una silla al lado de Jensen y se sentó-. Pero hace ya mucho tiempo de eso. ¿En qué estás trabajando?

                Jensen dudó un segundo. Él era desconfiado por naturaleza y ya le había declarado la guerra a Misha abiertamente el día anterior, aunque había sido injusto con él. Total, ¿qué más le daba hablar sobre su proyecto o no si iba a cagarla de todas formas?

                - Mañana tengo una reunión después de la de Toyota para exponerles a los de American Airlines la maravillosa campaña que he pensado para ellos. Y aún no tengo ni terminada la idea del anuncio. Esto es una mierda.

                - ¿Me enseñas lo que tienes? A ver si podemos pensar en algo.

                Jensen asintió. Abrió su cuaderno de dibujo donde tenía algunos bocetos y presionó una tecla del portátil para activar la música que tenía pensado usar.

                Misha no dijo nada mientras duró la canción. Analizaba las fotos, los dibujos y todo lo que había recopilado Jensen. Los de American Airlines buscaban algo con lo que acercarse a la gente, algo que les hiciera imprescindibles.

                Cuando la música acabó, el despacho se quedó en completo silencio. Jensen miraba de reojo a Misha, que parecía estar en otro mundo. Finalmente levantó la cabeza y lo miró.

                - Tu idea es buena pero prueba a cambiar el enfoque.

                Jensen frunció el ceño.

                - ¿A qué te refieres?

                - Estás haciendo el anuncio desde el punto de vista del consumidor. Cambia eso; hazlo desde el punto de vista de la empresa.

                - Pero los consumidores son los que compran.

                - Ya, pero ellos ya saben lo que compran. A ellos no les interesa ver más gente como ellos montándose en un avión y ponerse el cinturón de seguridad. Ellos quieren ver que esa compañía con las que están volando es de confianza, que tienen gente trabajando que son cercanos, que están ahí si los necesitan. Quieren ver un rostro que les transmita algo. Quieren personas con las que puedan identificarse.

                Jensen levantó una ceja. Quizás tuviera razón.

                - Si quieres también añade el trato con el cliente. Eso siempre gusta, pero de forma secundaria y sutil –Misha seguía mirando los dibujos de Jensen-. Ah, y cambia al tío este de aquí.

                Eso sí que le sorprendió. Si de algo estaba seguro Jensen era  que quería a ese actor para el anuncio.

                - En ese tío se basa toda la campaña. Si lo quito se me cae el anuncio.

                - No he dicho que lo quites, he dicho que lo cambies. Pon a una mujer.

                Jensen levantó las dos cejas, asombrado. Bueno, en verdad no le asombraba tanto. Ese tío estaba rodeado de mujeres por todas partes. Debía de ser como el dios del sexo o algo en su trabajo. Pues lo sentía mucho pero no lo veía.

                - No me gusta una mujer de protagonista.

                - ¿Por qué?

                Jensen lo miró. ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa?

                - Pues porque no. Punto.

                - Hay determinadas cosas que venden más siendo ofertadas por mujeres. Con los tíos pasa lo mismo. Si tenemos que centrarnos en que quieres vender seguridad, confianza, confort y calidad… pon a una mujer. Por ejemplo en esa parte, cuando la canción sube y ya estamos en medio del anuncio. Es fundamental poner a una mujer ahí.

                - Es lógico que pienses así si estás rodeado de mujeres por todas partes. Pero oye, lo entiendo –sonrió como haciéndole una broma-. Cuando se está rodeado de tías que van detrás de ti a uno se le va el norte.

                Misha abrió la boca para decir algo pero se quedó a medio camino. Luego pareció cambiar de opinión y acabó haciendo una mueca con la boca, poniendo unos morritos encantadores mientras fruncía ligeramente el ceño. A última hora debió de cambiar de opinión porque desvió la mirada para enfrentar a Jensen.

                - Podría ser, pero me temo que eso no me ha sucedido a mí.

                - Ah, ¿no? ¿Y eso? –Jensen había empezado  a recoger los dibujos y los folios de encima de la mesa.

                - Porque soy gay.

 

 

CONTINUARA

 

Mi anuncio de este capítulo no es un anuncio en sí, de hecho no sé yo hasta qué punto se podría considerar como un anuncio o una ida de olla. El caso es que es OBVIO de porqué lo pongo, ¿no?

 

<http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4KJbXSLVSJY>


	3. NO AIR

 

 **Titulo:** Always on my mind

 **Autora:** Taolee

 **Capitulo:** 3/9

 **Beta:** flexikuki

 **Fandom:** RPS

 **Pairing:** Jensen Ackles / Misha Collins

 **Personajes secundarios** : Jared Padalecki, Genevieve Cortese

 **Rating:** NC-17. Lo normal en mí, vaya.

 **Disclaimer de actores:** Ellos no me pertenecen. No gano dinero con esto. Todo es gratis. Yo también soy gratis, por si me queréis ^^

 **Disclaimer de marcas e información:** Obviamente NO gano nada habiendo elegido la marca “Toyota” para el fanfic, bueno sí, ponerme los dientes largos soñando con que algún día tendré dinero suficiente para tener un Toyota Highlander  en mi poder, pero ese es otro tema. No gano nada con esto. Es publicidad gratuita que les hago ^^ más mona yo =D. Y aunque toda la información referida a ellos es auténtica, algunos datos los he modificado levemente para adaptarlos al fanfic. Espero que me perdonéis el desliz.

 **Resumen:** En el mundo de la publicidad no hay cabida para los dos. Jensen Ackles lleva toda su vida en la empresa de publicidad que ha heredado de su padre. Ha luchado mucho para estar ahí y Misha Collins, ese tío rarito salido de la nada, no iba a robarle el lugar que tanto sudor y esfuerzo le ha costado mantener durante toda su vida. Jensen no va a permitir que ese desconocido le quite lo que es suyo, aunque pierda el corazón por el camino y tenga que venderle su alma al mismísimo diablo. Dicen que quien juega con fuego se acaba quemándose. ¿Saldrá ardiendo Jensen Ackles?

 **Warning:** Por increíble que parezca, en este fanfic Jared Padalecki es hetero ¡o-O! Eso se merecía un aviso con letras de neón. Jeffrey Dean Morgan va a salir en este fanfic y os aseguro que tampoco morirá aquí ^^ de hecho si puedo evitarlo no morirá nadie ;)

 **Nota de la autora:** No he estudiado publicidad, ni tengo ni idea del tema. Es un campo que siempre he querido estudiar más a fondo y conocerlo. Espero que todo aquel que sepa un poco sobre el tema me perdone los patazos que sin duda voy a cometer en términos, estrategias y todo lo que rodea a ese mundo. Si me enseñas, aprenderé y prometo hacerlo mejor la próxima vez.

 

 

CAPITULO 3: [NO AIR](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vv-uveKfV1M)

 

 

 

                La reunión con los altos ejecutivos de Toyota salió bien. Buscaban algo diferente a sus anuncios normales porque ya habían llegado al público que se habían propuesto en un principio. Ahora querían meterse en el bolsillo a los que quedaban y para ello habían elegido a las dos empresas más potentes del mercado que casualmente cada una se especializaba en una cosa distinta. Ellos buscaban impactar y hacer que la gente los recordara, la forma les daba igual, por eso les dieron carta blanca para hacer la nueva campaña. Contaban con un tiempo más que suficiente y razonable para hacerlo con calma.

                Los tres salieron bastante contentos con la reunión. A los de Toyota, esa camaradería que parecía existir entre ambas empresas, rivales al fin y al cabo, les gustó. De donde ellos venían, el honor estaba por encima de todo y que fueran amigos a pesar de estar en bandos opuesto les hizo ganar puntos positivos a ambos.

                - Bueno –Jared se dejó de caer en su silla después de haber vuelto a su despacho. Jensen y Misha habían ido con él. Con una mano se tiró de la corbata y se deshizo el nudo-. Ahora somos oficialmente enemigos, ¿no?

                - Eso parece –Misha se había sentado en el sofá y lo miraba.

                Jensen no contestó. Cogía en silencio todas las cosas que iba a necesitar para la reunión. Normalmente su compañero era bastante más hablador pero últimamente estaba bastante raro. Había empezado la semana a grito pelado, cabreado con el mundo en general y ahora había pasado al polo opuesto. Parecía estar relajado y tranquilo. E inusualmente callado.

                - ¿Estás bien? –Jared lo observaba atento desde su asiento-. ¿Quieres que vaya contigo a esa reunión?

                A veces y a pesar de trabajar juntos, cogían clientes por separado por el simple placer de hacer cosas cada uno a su estilo. Cuando American Airlines llegó a la compañía semanas atrás, Jared estaba ocupado con otro cliente por lo que Jensen decidió hacerse cargo él. Y hasta ahora les había ido bien.

                - Estoy bien, tranquilo –sonrió para demostrarle que lo tenía todo bajo control-. He estado haciendo mis ejercicios de relajación y lo tengo todo bajo control.

                Eso y que había hecho caso a Misha en lo del anuncio. Cuando había llegado a su casa la noche anterior se había puesto a trabajar en ello. Había quitado la figura central del hombre como había dicho Misha y había puesto a una mujer, pero luego también la desechó en parte centrándose más en lo que el otro le había dicho; en los trabajadores, la compañía, la calidez y el calor humano que quería que desprendiera el anuncio a la par que seguridad y confianza. Cerró los ojos, se concentró y el resultado le gustó.

                - Les gustará la idea, ya verás –Misha se levantó del sofá y caminó hacia la puerta-. Me voy. Tengo una reunión con mi contable en una hora.

                - Suerte –le deseó Jared.

                Misha se despidió con la mano y salió del despacho.

                - Es buen tío –Jared se levantó para ayudar a Jensen con todo el material que quería llevar de una sola vez-. Deja que te ayude.

                - Gracias –Jensen le pasó el portátil y el proyector y él cogió las cartulinas y varios panfletos-. Errmm sí, es buena gente.

                Jared lo miró asombrado.

                - Vaya, ¿ya no le odias?

                - Nunca le he odiado pero supongo que ya me he acostumbrado a él.

                Jared levantó una ceja. Iba a preguntarle sobre eso cuando Jensen le instó desde fuera a que lo siguiera y ya luego se le fue de la cabeza. No tuvo más ocasión para preguntarle más tarde porque Jensen se fue para prepararlo todo.

 

 

*

 

 

                La reunión fue un éxito y los grandes directivos de American Airlines quedaron satisfechos con la idea de Jensen. Les había enseñado los dibujos y los montajes que había diseñado. Ahora sólo faltaba que le dejaran rodar con su equipo y con los actores que había contratado su empresa, dentro de los aviones y con algún que otro empleado. La compañía tenía la sede central en California así que tendría que desplazarse hacia allí. El equipo de cámara era de confianza y ya habían viajado más de una vez juntos. Saldrían al día siguiente para intentar estar de vuelta el lunes. Quería dejarlo todo terminado para ponerse cuanto antes con lo de Toyota. También quería darle las gracias a Misha por su ayuda. Eso le ponía un poco nervioso porque su amistad había empezado con mal pie aunque a pesar de lo mal que se había portado con él, éste le había ayudado el día anterior. Se tragaría su orgullo y su timidez y le daría las gracias.

 

 

*

 

 

                La cosa se complicó y Jensen regresó el martes, contento con su trabajo pero cabreadísimo con el vuelo, que casualmente era de la American Airlines, porque le habían perdido las maletas. Menos mal que llevaba el material que necesitaba en la bolsa de mano. Aún así le dieron ganas de cambiar todo el anuncio y ponerlos a parir aunque por su propio bien se lo pensó dos veces y volvió a casa esperando poder recuperar pronto su ropa.

                Durante las infinitas horas muertas que pasó en el aeropuerto esperando a que le encontraran una solución a su problema, tuvo tiempo más que suficiente para pensar en modo random sobre algunas cosas. La mayoría acababan siempre en la misma persona: Misha Collins.

                No podía dejar de pensar en cómo le había confesado de manera tan natural y cercana que era gay. ¡A él le llevó años confesárselo a Jared y eso que se conocían desde que eran niños! Quizás tenía que haberle dicho que él también lo era. No lo sabía mucha gente y no estaba seguro de que ese tema fuera importante para su profesión. Sus inclinaciones sexuales nada tenían que ver con su trabajo.

                ¿Por qué le habría dicho Misha que era gay? Era algo que no podía quitarse de la cabeza. ¿Y si intentaba así decirle algo? Lo desechó de la cabeza al instante. No, no podía ser eso. Se habían odiado mutuamente y era imposible que Collins pensara en él de esa manera. Posiblemente tan solo se sinceraba con él. Lo cierto era que Misha no era un tío normal así que seguramente ninguna cosa que dijera o hiciera fuera normal tampoco. Entonces, ¿por qué coño le dijo que era gay? ¡Es que no podía olvidarlo! Porque por ejemplo, si hubiera sido al revés, Jensen habría encontrado unas tres millones de excusas para quitar a la modelo de su anuncio del medio sin revelar que era gay.

                Dios, estaba empezando a dolerle la cabeza y sus maletas no aparecían. ¿Cuándo dejaría su vida de ser un puzle a medias de piezas desordenadas y gastadas por las puntas? ¿Encajaría alguna de ellas alguna vez?

 

 

*

 

 

                Jensen organizó una fiesta celebrando el éxito de la campaña para el viernes siguiente. Los de American Airlines estaban encantados con el anuncio y con la fiesta que se iba a llevar a cabo. Jensen invitó a gente importante, amigos y prensa. También invitó a Misha. Éste no tenía porqué asistir porque el evento indirectamente no tenía nada que ver con su empresa. Directamente el éxito de la campaña era gracias a él. Al menos esa era la opinión de Jensen, por eso le invitó esperando que aceptara. Cuando su secretaria, una hora más tarde, le anunció que tenía al señor Collins al aparato se temió por un momento que declinara su invitación. Un momento, ¿desde cuándo le importaba tanto que fuera o no?

                - Hola Misha –Jensen agarró el auricular y se sentó en su silla giratoria. Dio media vuelta impulsándose con los pies hasta quedar frente a los ventanales que tenía a su espalda. Observó el ajetreo de la ciudad mientras el otro hablaba.

                - Quería agradecerte personalmente que me hayas invitado –la voz de Misha sonó más grave por el otro lado de la línea-, aunque no sé si podre asistir.

                Jensen levantó las cejas. No sabía porqué pero ya se lo esperaba. Tampoco sabía muy bien porqué dijo lo que dijo a continuación.

                - Y ¿cuál es tu excusa, Collins? ¿Tienes que hacerte la permanente casera o pintarte las uñas de los pies?

                Fue un comentario un poco cruel, sobre todo con esos comentarios concretamente, ya que se burlaba de la homosexualidad del otro.

                Misha no pareció enfadarse, más bien parecía divertido con las palabras de Jensen. Aunque se lo había tomado a broma no pudo evitar tocarle la moral. Jensen se exponía demasiado y había descubierto que le encantaba jugar a ese juego.

                - Estaba pensando en un cambio de sexo pero el médico que te operó a ti se ha jubilado. Me pregunto si algún otro sabrá ponerme los labios de mamadas que te pusieron a ti.

                Uf. Eso no le hizo ni pizca de gracia a Jensen. Sobre todo porque él también era gay y porque él no tenía labios de esa cosa. ¿Qué coño estaba intentando decir con eso? En sus siguientes palabras no pudo esconder lo mucho que le habían molestado sus palabras.

                - Bien, pues no vengas.

                - Te has enfadado.

                - ¿Tú qué crees?

                - ¿Tú puedes meterte conmigo y yo no puedo hacerlo contigo, Jensen? No sé de dónde coño te has sacado esas reglas pero lo siento, el mundo real no funciona así. Si tienes los cojones que hay que tener para hacer una crítica esperando hacer daño, también tienes que tener esos mismos cojones para aceptar que te la devuelvan.

                Jensen frunció los labios, mostrando más aún que el comentario del otro era totalmente cierto. Ambos comentarios.

                Tras varios segundos de silencio entre los dos, la voz de Misha volvió a sonar, grave y severa al otro lado.

                - Personalmente pienso que no debería de molestarte porque si yo tuviera tus labios presumiría de ellos –un pitido sonó alterando un poco la comunicación. La voz de Misha sonó lejana, como si estuviera caminando entre el tráfico-. Voy a colgar, tengo una llamada muy importante esperando en la otra línea.

                Cuando todo quedó en silencio, Jensen se apartó el auricular de la oreja para colgar el teléfono. Dejó el aparato encima de la mesa y levantó la cabeza hacia la ciudad que empezaba a encender las luces a la caída del sol.

                - Tú ya tienes labios de mamadas, capullo –murmuró.

 

 

*

 

 

                - Oye Jensen, ¿tienes el último informe de nóminas? –Jared entró sin llamar con un montón de papeles en las manos-. Jake, el de contabilidad, lleva dándome el coñazo toda la tarde.

                - No lo he visto, la verdad –Jensen estaba recogiendo sus cosas para irse a casa-. ¿No es un poco tarde para que estés por aquí?

                Jared se encogió de hombros.

                - Esta noche no tengo nada que hacer y Gen está en casa de su hermana así que me he quedado a adelantar papeleo –luego se fijó en que su amigo estaba más serio de lo normal-. ¿Te pasa algo? Te noto algo serio.

                - Estoy bien. Un poco cansado, quizás –mintió. No tenía ganas de contarle la bromita de Misha porque seguramente Jared también se reiría-. ¿Has mirado en el último cajón de tu mesa? Ahí es donde sueles poner los papales que no te da tiempo de archivar de un día para otro.

                Jared levantó las cejas. No había caído en eso.

                - Ahora vengo –y salió igual que entró del despacho.

                Jensen lo vio irse. Recogió su portátil y varias cosas que le iban a hacer falta esa noche cuando el teléfono de su secretaría comenzó a sonar. La chica se había ido a su hora así que no había nadie para responder a la llamada. Caminó hacía el mostrador donde estaba el teléfono y lo descolgó.

                - Publicidad Ackles-Padalecki. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

                - No te he dicho porqué no voy a ir la fiesta.

                Jensen apretó el auricular en la mano. Le importaba una mierda porqué ese tipo no iba a ir. Por él como si se pegaba un tiro.

                Misha siguió hablando.

                - Te va a parecer estúpido, pero no quiero dejarte en ridículo.

                Eso captó toda la atención de Jensen. ¿Dejarle en ridículo? ¿Por qué?

                - ¿A qué te refieres?

                - He visto en la televisión y en las fotos de prensa cómo son tus fiestas –hubo un suspiro al otro lado de la línea-. Mucha gente glamurosa, inteligente, rica y guapa va a estar allí. No creo que ese sea un buen sitio para mí.

                Jensen frunció el cejo.

                - Me has ayudado con el anuncio. Lo terminé gracias a ti y tus ideas fueron las que más gustaron a los de American Airlines. Tienes que estar allí.

                Sonó más a una orden que a una sugerencia.

                - Jensen… ya has visto que desentono en todas partes. No encajo en ninguna de tus fiestas.

                - Misha. Ponte tu mejor traje y ven. Te lo ordeno –intentó sonar dictatorial pero una sonrisa de le escapó aliviando el ambiente.

                - Veras, -la voz de Misha sonó dubitativa al otro lado-. Respecto a eso… Quería pedirte un favor.

                Jensen arqueó una ceja. ¿No iría a pedirle ropa, verdad? Porque no tenían la misma talla. Posiblemente las camisas de Jensen le dieran dos vueltas y sin contar el largo de los pantalones. Jensen era un poco más alto que él.

                - De qué se trata –preguntó temeroso. Tratándose de Misha, podía ser cualquier cosa.

                - ¿Me ayudarías a comprarme algo de ropa?

                Jensen no parpadeó. De  hecho dudaba que pudiera volver a hacerlo en toda su vida. ¿Ese tío le estaba pidiendo que fuera de compras con él? ¡Qué fuerte! ¡Ni de coña! ¿Qué eran, mujeres? Lo curioso es que a él le gustaba la moda, le gustaba comprarse ropa e ir  siempre bien vestido pero no le gustaba ir de compras con ningún tío. Ni siquiera con Jared, que si por él fuera lo compraría todo por catálogo. Aunque la idea no le hacía ni pizca de gracia sabía, que si decía que no, Misha no asistiría a la fiesta. Y él quería que fuera. Bueno, serían un par de horas a lo sumo, ¿no? Podía soportarlo.

                - Si eso hace que vayas a la fiesta, te echaré una mano –admitió Jensen finalmente.

                El tono de Misha cambió a otro totalmente más liviano cuando le oyó.

                - Gracias, Jensen –sonrió-. ¿Te viene bien mañana a esta misma hora?

                Jensen intentó visualizar su agenda de memoria y no recordaba tener nada importante. Además a esa hora normalmente ya solía estar en casa.

                - Me viene bien. Te espero en la puerta de mi oficina a esta misma hora mañana. Conduces tú y me invitas a tomar algo luego.

                - Me parece justo.

                - Hasta mañana, entonces –por alguna estúpida razón, Jensen no podía dejar de sonreír.

                - Hasta mañana.

                Cuando Jared llegó varios minutos más tarde y con una mueca triunfal en la cara, Jensen aún sonreía como un tonto. Obviamente su amigo se dio cuenta.

                - ¿Y esa sonrisa? –él también sonreía. Había encontrado el papel que buscaba-. Ya podemos irnos.

                - Nada –decidió no darle importancia. Se levantó del borde del mostrador donde había estado apoyado mientras hablaba y siguió a su amigo hacia los ascensores-. Jared, ¿me recoges mañana? Al salir del trabajo me vienen a buscar y no quiero dejar el coche aquí porque lo voy a necesitar al día siguiente.

                - Sin problemas –Jared ojeaba un papel a la misma par que le respondía-. Te recogeré a la hora de siempre.

 

 

*

 

 

                El día siguiente fue ajetreado. Hubo un pequeño incendio en el despacho de Jared cuando éste probaba un nuevo producto de su campaña, su secretaría se había grapado un dedo  a la mesa y tuvieron que llevarla a urgencias, y para remate final, se les había colado un loco en las oficinas afirmando que el apocalipsis estaba cerca y que nadie saldría con vida. De verdad, si el día había empezado así, Jensen no quería ni pensar en cómo acabaría. El caso es que conforme habían ido pasando las horas, quedar con una persona a la que hacía pocos días que acababa de conocer a comprar ropa era lo más normal que le iba a pasar en esas veinticuatro horas.  Realmente eso de ir de tiendas con otro tío no lo había hecho nunca. Ser marica no implicaba llevar a cabo todos los canons homosexuales del mundo, aunque sin duda eso era lo más gay que había hecho en su vida… Sin recordar el día en que se puso la bata japonesa de su madre para grabarse con la cámara de video bailando en el salón de casa.

                Finalmente llegó la hora y siendo puntual como un reloj, llegó a la entrada del gran edificio a la misma vez que Misha llegaba con el coche. Jensen lo vio y se acercó hacia él. El Sedán de estilo clásico era espacioso y bonito. Bueno, no tanto como su coche pero por la forma de ser de Misha, se lo había imaginado conduciendo un coche con una salchichita encima o algo por el estilo.

                Jensen avanzó hacia el coche. Abrió la puerta trasera para dejar el portátil y el abrigo. Luego lo cerró y abrió la puerta delantera para sentarse en el asiento del copiloto.

                - Lo primero que quiero que sepas es que si las compras de esta tarde empiezan a parecerse aunque sea casualmente a “pretty woman”, me largaré.

                - Hola a ti también –rió Misha por las palabras del otro. Lo observó ponerse el cinturón. Luego le bromeó agudizando el tono de voz-. La verdad es que tenía pensado pagarme mi propia ropa y no cobrarte por mis favores sexuales, pero si insistes mucho y ves algún conjunto mono que quieras regalarme…

                Y dejó el resto de la frase en el aire, cosa que hizo sonreír a Jensen. Esas adorables arruguitas alrededor de sus ojos aparecieron en su rostro.

                - Cállate y arranca –le ordenó sin parar de reír.

 

 

*

 

 

                Pasados treinta minutos, Jensen tuvo que reconocer que Misha aprendía muy rápido y había seguido los pocos consejos que él sabía sobre qué colores podía combinar y cuáles no.

                - Jensen –Misha lo llamó desde el probador. Se había probado un traje color tierra y no le gustaba mucho el resultado.

                Jensen entró en el probador con algo de reparo y lo miró. Ya le había hecho eso dos veces en lo que iba de tarde; lo llamaba para que entrara y mirara la ropa, algunas ni siquiera se las había terminado de poner. Eso le incomodaba un poco. Primero porque los tíos no entraban en los probadores de otros tíos, fueran gays o no, y segundo, porque Dios sabría porqué pero había empezado a ver a Misha con otros ojos. Ya no le veía como el cabrón loco amenazador que le obligaba a ponerse las pilas con su trabajo. No, ahora lo veía como ese cabrón loco que era hasta simpático y que le obligaba a ponerse las pilas con su trabajo. En verdad nada había cambiado, sólo que ya no le caía mal y que para colmo, tenía una personalidad que te arrastraba con él sin poder evitarlo.

                - Este color marrón es algo raro.

                - No, el color tierra no es tu color – Jensen le dio la razón. Le tendió una camisa gris azulada. Con los pantalones de pinzas negros que llevaba, cualquier color le iba bien-. Prueba éste.

                Misha no esperó siquiera a que Jensen saliera del probador; comenzó a desabrocharse la camisa mientras hablaba de no-sé-qué cosa de la alineación de los planetas. Jensen se hubiera ido, pero dejarle con la palabra la boca hubiera sido demasiado descortés, sobre todo ahora que supuestamente eran amigos.

                Él se sentía violento, no podía evitarlo, porque ahí estaba ese tío medio en bolas hablándole de cosas que ni le importaban y él intentando mirar a cualquier otra parte. Cosa que no logró con éxito.

                Aunque Misha no era ni la mitad de fuerte que Jensen, tenía unos brazos y una espalda bien formada. No era musculoso en sí, pero era fibroso y atlético. La verdad es que engañaba debajo de esa ropa tan fea que solía ponerse.

                - Esta me gusta –dijo cuando se hubo abrochado todos los botones y se puso a modo de prueba una corbata abierta por encima-. ¿Qué te parece?

                Jensen se había quedado mirando el espejo como un bobo. Ese lunar, ese jodido lunar que Misha tenía encima del pezón derecho le había hecho olvidar dónde se encontraba y cómo se llamaba.

                - Jensen –Misha se volvió para mirarle-. ¿Me has oído?

                Jensen reaccionó. ¿Qué coño hacía él mirándole los pezones? ¿Se había vuelto loco o qué?

                - Sí, es que estaba pensando en si he hecho todas las llamadas que tenía que hacer antes de la fiesta.

                - Deberías hacer una lista. Eso hago  yo para no olvidarme de nada porque aunque lo apunte en la agenda, lo acabo olvidando –Caminó por el espacioso probador hacia un banco donde había dejado los pantalones-. ¿Crees que un pantalón del mismo tono le iría bien o va a ser mucho gris junto?

                Jensen lo miró.

                - Lo bueno que tiene el gris es que es un color que no cansa y pasa desapercibido, pero es aburrido. Si quieres darle un toque más… hmmm “tú”, puedes ponerle una corbata que destaque. Pero sólo un poco.

                Misha sonrió por ese último comentario. A la cuenta meterse con él era un pasatiempo para Jensen pero la verdad es que no le importaba. Sabía que no lo hacía de mala fe.

                - Voy a probármelos entonces.

                Cuando Misha fue a abrirse los pantalones, Jensen iba a salir de allí cuando el otro comenzó a hablar de nuevo.

                - Lo siento si te ofendo pero esto de la moda me parece una chorrada. ¿Qué más da lo que te pongas mientras vayas cómodo?

                - Entonces todos iríamos en pijama, ¿no crees? –Jensen lo intentó pero no pudo. Le era imposible apartar los ojos de esos dedos largos y sensuales de Misha que abrían poco a poco los botones del pantalón. O al menos así fue hasta que bajó la prenda para desprenderse de ella y los huesos de las caderas le llamaron la atención.

                No pudo evitar quedarse mirando esas caderas que sobresalían un poco por el borde del elástico naranja de los calzoncillos. Jensen se obligó a apartar la mirada. Tampoco lo consiguió. Ni siquiera dándose la vuelta. ¡Joder, allí había espejos por todas partes!

                Misha seguía ajeno a la mirada ávida del otro sobre su cuerpo mientras seguía hablando, ésta vez sobre los canguros de Australia y sus hábitos alimenticios.

                Jensen no se estaba enterando de nada. Tenía la mirada fija en esa cadera marcada y suave. Tenía la piel clara y sensible, sin apenas vello en el cuerpo.

                Misha seguía hablando mientras se ponía los otros pantalones. Estos, de un  color negro intenso, eran algo más estrechos y le marcaban más la entrepierna, sin contar que tenía el talle tan bajo que le quedaba  por debajo de las caderas.

                - ¿Esto tiene que ser así? –Misha se miró en el espejo, dudando de cómo le quedaban.

                Jensen se apoyó en la pared. Tenía que salir de allí ya. Respiró hondo y se obligó a serenarse. Afortunadamente reaccionó a tiempo antes de que el otro le pillara mirándole.

                - Sí. Es la nueva moda. Son bastante más informales pero se llevan mucho.

                Misha hizo un gesto con la cara.

                - Pueden valer –contestó no muy seguro.

                - Bueno, ¿nos vamos ya? –Jensen estaba perdiendo la paciencia y un montón de ideas absurdas y fuera de lugar le estaban rondando la mente. Tenía que ser esos alógenos que le estaban dando directamente en la cabeza. Le habían derretido las neuronas, seguro.

                - Sí. Voy a cambiarme y nos vamos.

                Ésta vez, Jensen pudo salirse a tiempo antes de que Misha volviera a quitarse la ropa. Joder, ¿qué le estaba pasando?

 

                Cuando la sesión de compras terminó, Misha cumplió su promesa y le invitó a cenar algo rápido. Jensen no se metió con él en toda la noche y eso a él mismo le preocupaba porque había pasado de verle como su enemigo público número uno a verle como un colega bastante simpático. Aún no entendía muy bien porqué hablaba de cosas tan raras sin venir a cuento, pero lo cierto era que la mayoría de ellas eran interesantes. ¿Qué estaba cambiando?

 

 

*

 

 

                Jared llevaba media hora en la fiesta y se lo estaba pasando muy bien. Alto, guapo y fuerte, cualquier traje que quisiera se lo tendría que hacer a medida pero él no tenía problema con eso. Tenía el porte digno de un rey y su sola presencia llenaba el lugar.

                Su chica iba con él. Simpática, divertida y un poco tímida, Genevieve Cortese estaba espléndida esa noche con un vestido negro y el pelo recogido. No le gustaba mucho asistir a ese tipo de cosas porque consideraba que eran parte de la vida profesional de su marido y ella, una simple profesora de preescolar no pegaba nada en ese ambiente. Pero Jared se lo había pedido, había insistido mucho y no le había quedado más remedio que ir.

                Jensen por su parte seguía nervioso porque en la fiesta no sólo estaban sus últimos clientes satisfechos, sino gente importante, posibles futuros clientes y la prensa. Ya iba por la segunda copa de champán y, o se serenaba un poco, o iba a salir en una camilla de allí con un ataque de nervios y bajo un coma etílico.

                Los de Toyota también asistieron a la fiesta. Bueno, la palabra más correcta fue “se auto invitaron” al evento. Pero ¿quién les decía que no a sus nuevos clientes? A Jensen personalmente no le importaba pero le hubiera gustado que aunque fuera por una noche no haber pensando en ellos.

                También le hubiera gustado que Misha hubiera llegado ya. Sabía darles conversación a los tíos de Toyota y no sabía cómo pero les hacía reír. Eso era todo un logro porque todos ellos tenían cara de no haber escuchado un chiste en su vida.

                Finalmente no pudo evitar una charla con ellos, así que se unió a un grupito donde todos le miraban expectante a ver qué decía o hacía. ¿Podían presionarle un poquito más?

                Para su salvación, Misha entró de pronto por la puerta del enorme salón de banquetes que habían alquilado y se quedó allí parado un segundo mirando el ambiente. Jensen se lo quedó mirando a su vez. Le había hecho caso y se había puesto el traje de chaqueta negro y la camisa gris azulado que tanto le había gustado. La corbata con dibujos de cochecitos se la podía haber ahorrado pero Jensen supuso que ese era parte de su encanto y que si no hubiera llevado algún elemento discordante, no sería Misha Collins.

                Jensen se excusó del corro de Japoneses un momento para ir a buscarle. Cuando llegó a su lado Misha se volvió hacia él y le sonrió.

                - Cuánta gente –sonrió. Esa sonrisa debería de estar prohibida porque después de eso, la fiesta brilló un poquito más.

                - Ermmm sí –Jensen miró a los dados distraídamente, luego volvió a centrar toda su atención en Misha-. Bonita corbata.

                - ¡Sabía que me dirías algo!

                Jensen sonrió también, no sabiendo exactamente por qué había empezado a sentirse bastante mejor de pronto.

                - Estoy hablando con los de Toyota y tienes que venir porque te juro que no entiendo a esos tíos.

                - Pero si hablan inglés mejor que yo –Misha se dejó arrastrar por el codo, por donde lo había cogido Jensen y lo había introducido de lleno en la fiesta.

                - Pues no les entiendo –respondió sin pararse.

                - Espera –Misha se detuvo. Aprovechó que un camarero pasaba por su lado con copas de champán y cogió dos. Luego le ofreció una a Jensen-. Vamos a necesitarlas.

                Jensen aceptó la copa. Tenía que haberle dicho que él ya llevaba dos pero no quiso decirle que no. ¡Necesitaba esa copa!

                Cuando llegaron de nuevo al grupo, descubrieron que Jared también estaba allí y entre los tres y varios cócteles variados más tarde, esos tíos eran unos cachondos integrales. Jensen pensó que sin duda esa era la fiesta más rara que había organizado en su vida y quizás tuviera razón.

 

 

*

 

 

                La velada transcurrió sin problemas. Se proyectó el anuncio que había hecho Jensen y todo aquel que no lo había visto lo alabó por su trabajo. Incluso Misha desde lejos inclinó la cabeza en una señal reverencial por el buen trabajo que había realizado. Jensen sonrió, se relajó finalmente y pronunció algunas palabras de agradecimiento.

 

_[Me emocioné tanto con el tema que hice un posible anuncio. Las imágenes no son mías y obviamente la música tampoco. Yo sólo las he unido ^^](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kMs3Au2Cn1k) _

 

 

                El ambiente relajado y la música calmaron a Jensen que había estado hecho un manojo de nervios desde que entró. No podía evitarlo. Él era muy nervioso y pasional y en todo momento daba el cien por cien de sí mismo. Eso le hacía entregarse a todo lo que hacía. Jared le decía que eso acabaría pasándole factura tarde o temprano y posiblemente tuviera razón, pero no podía evitarlo. Él era así y punto.

                - Jensen, tengo que irme.

                Misha se había acercado hasta Jensen para decirle que se iba. Éste se disculpó con las personas con las que estaba charlando y se ofreció a acompañarle hasta los ascensores.

                - Demasiado tiempo con un traje formal ya cansa, ¿no? –Jensen bromeó. Era la primera broma que le hacía en días.

                Misha se lo tomó a bien.

                - Sí, suerte que he traído mi corbata –le guiñó un ojo siguiéndole la broma-. No es eso. Es que tengo un vuelo para Australia a primera hora y no quiero parecer un zombi.

                Jensen asintió. Sabía lo puñetero que era un Jet Lag añadido a una resaca, por eso comprendió que no se quisiera ir muy tarde.

                El ascensor abrió sus puertas y una melodía en forma de vals llegó a sus oídos.

                - Pórtate bien –Misha le dio un golpecito en el hombro y se giró para entrar en el ascensor.

                Jensen se lo quedó mirando, no quería que se fuera. Se lo había pasado muy bien a su lado y no sabía explicarlo con palabras, pero _quería_ que Misha se quedara. Llevaba varios días pensando en él más de lo normal y ya no sólo eso, sino que había tenido ideas absurdas en la cabeza. Pero ahora que lo pensaba, ¿absurdas por qué? Él era gay, Misha también, se lo había dicho abiertamente. ¿Y si lo hizo porque él también esperaba algo más? Iba a irse por varios días. Tardaría en volver a verle. ¿Iba a quedarse con esa sensación dentro esperando a que volviera?

                Quizás fueron las tres copas de champán que se había tomado, o la sensación que le rondaba desde hacía varios días. Quizás era que Misha estaba muy atractivo esa noche, pero no pudo evitarlo más; un segundo antes de que las puertas del ascensor comenzaran a cerrarse, Jensen se coló dentro. Misha acababa de darse la vuelta en ese momento cuando de pronto ese tío tan grande se le echó encima y lo arrinconó contra la pared. Sin previo aviso se lanzó sobre sus labios y lo beso. Primero se conformó con posar sus labios sobre los de él pero luego la necesidad de estar más cerca hizo el resto; que Jensen le mordisqueara el labio inferior, instándole a abrirlos.

                Misha, que se había quedado de piedra, con los ojos abiertos y sin poder moverse, todo lo que pudo hacer es abrirlos y dejar que Jensen le besara. ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo?

                El sonido de una campanita en el habitáculo anunciaba que el ascensor iba descendiendo planta tras planta y que pronto llegarían al hall. Jensen se dio prisa; le cogió la cara con ambas manos y profundizó el beso, mordiéndole los labios e introduciéndole la lengua dentro.

                El sabor de Misha era dulce y caliente. Su aliento era cálido y acogedor. Jensen se empalmó pensando en qué otra clase de calidez podía ofrecerle el cuerpo de ese hombre. Estaba sumergido en el beso cuando de pronto se dio cuenta de que el otro no estaba participando. Aturdido se echó hacia atrás y lo observó. Misha seguía mirándole, sin responder, con el cuerpo tenso y la mirada interrogativa a la par que asombrada puesta sobre él.

                Jensen lo comprendió enseguida. Se había dejado llevar, todo había sido producto de su imaginación y había metido la pata hasta el fondo. Que ese tipo fuera gay no implicaba que quisiera algo con él y ciertamente Collins no se le había insinuado nunca. Todo habían sido alucinaciones suyas.

                Arrepentido y avergonzado dio un paso hacia atrás, justo cuando el ascensor abría sus puertas y enseñaba un lujoso hall vacío de gente. Menos mal.

                - Joder –fue lo único que murmuró. Se dio media vuelta y salió de allí sin decir nada. Sin despedirse si quiera.

                Misha se quedó allí dentro mirando cómo se iba. Todo eso le había pillado por sorpresa y no había sabido reaccionar, ni para bien ni para mal.

                ¿Qué diablos había ocurrido allí?

 

 

 

CONTINUARÁ

 

 

                Y como va siendo una costumbre, aquí os dejo otro de mis anuncios favoritos. Espero que os animéis y nos sigáis mostrando los vuestros.

 

 [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kRTcigCWDVc&feature=related](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kRTcigCWDVc&feature=related)


	4. CRAZY BITCH

 

 **Titulo:** Always on my mind

 **Autora:** Taolee

 **Capitulo:** 4/8+1

 **Beta:** flexikuki

 **Fandom:** RPS

 **Pairing:** Jensen Ackles / Misha Collins

 **Personajes secundarios** : Jared Padalecki, Mark Sheppard (aka Crowley en Supernatural)

 **Rating:** NC-17. Lo normal en mí, vaya.

 **Disclaimer de actores:** Ellos no me pertenecen. No gano dinero con esto. Todo es gratis. Yo también soy gratis, por si me queréis ^^

 **Disclaimer de marcas e información:** Obviamente NO gano nada habiendo elegido la marca “Toyota” para el fanfic, bueno sí, ponerme los dientes largos soñando con que algún día tendré dinero suficiente para tener un Toyota Highlander  en mi poder, pero ese es otro tema. No gano nada con esto. Es publicidad gratuita que les hago ^^ más mona yo =D. Y aunque toda la información referida a ellos es auténtica, algunos datos los he modificado levemente para adaptarlos al fanfic. Espero que me perdonéis el desliz.

 **Resumen:** En el mundo de la publicidad no hay cabida para los dos. Jensen Ackles lleva toda su vida en la empresa de publicidad que ha heredado de su padre. Ha luchado mucho para estar ahí y Misha Collins, ese tío rarito salido de la nada, no iba a robarle el lugar que tanto sudor y esfuerzo le ha costado mantener durante toda su vida. Jensen no va a permitir que ese desconocido le quite lo que es suyo, aunque pierda el corazón por el camino y tenga que venderle su alma al mismísimo diablo. Dicen que quien juega con fuego se acaba quemándose. ¿Saldrá ardiendo Jensen Ackles?

 **Warning:** Por increíble que parezca, en este fanfic Jared Padalecki es hetero ¡o-O! Eso se merecía un aviso con letras de neón. Jeffrey Dean Morgan va a salir en este fanfic y os aseguro que tampoco morirá aquí ^^ de hecho si puedo evitarlo no morirá nadie ;)

 **Nota de la autora:** No he estudiado publicidad, ni tengo ni idea del tema. Es un campo que siempre he querido estudiar más a fondo y conocerlo. Espero que todo aquel que sepa un poco sobre el tema me perdone los patazos que sin duda voy a cometer en términos, estrategias y todo lo que rodea a ese mundo. Si me enseñas, aprenderé y prometo hacerlo mejor la próxima vez.

 

 

 

CAPITULO 4: [CRAZY BITCH](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wSzyKO_kW_s)

 

 

 

                Misha miraba por la ventanilla del avión. Abajo todo era de color azul, cuarteado a veces por alguna que otra nube de dudoso color. Los cuatro días que había pasado en Australia había estado como descolocado, ya no solo por la diferencia horaria, sino por lo que había pasado en ese ascensor. Lo último que se hubiera esperado en el mundo era esa reacción. ¿Qué hacía Jensen besándole? Por Dios bendito que fuera porque era gay y no porque estaba borracho y quería experimentar cosas nuevas. Porque de esos ya había tenido bastante en su vida, gracias. No sabía cómo ni por qué, pero todos los gays reprimidos de la ciudad y los heteros curiosos ávidos por descubrir cosas nuevas se le pegaban como una lapa. Esperaba por su bien que Jensen no perteneciera a ninguna de esas dos categorías. Puede que fuera gay y que no le hubiera dicho nada. El hecho de que él le hubiera confesado su condición sexual no implicaba que el otro tuviera que hacer lo mismo. El caso es que no lograba sacar nada en claro y eso le molestaba. No quería dejar de hablar con Jensen, era un buen tío y se reía con él, aunque le tocara en exceso las narices muchas veces. Lo curioso es que ahora que sopesaba que quizás Jensen pudiera ser gay, lo veía con otros ojos; de otra manera que antes se había negado a ver por tener cero posibilidades. Ahora seguramente tendría menos de cero porque por lo poco que conocía a Jensen Ackles, estaba seguro que su “no reacción” al beso lo habría echado para atrás. Pero, ¿quién podría culparle? Joder, ¡no le besaban a uno todos los días en un ascensor!

 

 

 

                Jensen por su parte se sentía ridículo. Y estúpido. Y rechazado. Y un montón de cosas más que no quería volver a recordar. Había hecho el gilipollas dejándose llevar por el momento y había metido la pata. Misha no le había devuelto el beso y la verdad es que lo entendía. Que fuera gay no implicaba que fuera besando a todo el mundo por ahí. Además, tampoco le conocía demasiado como para saber si tenía pareja o buscaba algo o qué. Había sido descuidado e imprudente y ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias. No por parte de Misha, que ahora mismo se encontraba al otro lado del mundo, sino consigo mismo y con su maltrecho orgullo.

                Así empezó la semana y la terminó mucho peor, con un mal humor insoportable que ni el mismo Jared lo aguantaba. Sabía que nadie tenía la culpa, tan sólo él, pero ahora mismo todo le importaba una pajolera mierda.

 

 

*

 

 

                - Los de Toyota vienen esta tarde –Jared entró en su despacho sin avisar. Total, la puerta estaba abierta-. Quieren ver nuestros progresos. También he avisado a Misha. Viene para acá.

                Jensen se puso tenso. No estaba preparado para mirarle a la cara y no ponerse completamente colorado. Se inventó la primera excusa que le vino a la mente.

                - No creo que pueda asistir, he quedado con unos clientes nuevos.

                - Pues “desquedas” –Jared se acercó hasta su mesa, le dejó varios papeles sobre lo que estaba escribiendo y caminó de nuevo hacia la puerta-. Me da igual si le vendes tu alma al diablo para poder asistir, Jensen. Te quiero en la sala de reuniones a las cuatro.

                Jensen deseó poder lanzarle un zapato pero se contuvo. Con eso no iba a arreglar nada así que se quedó sentado tras su mesa lamentando su mala suerte. Ojalá la tierra se abriera bajo sus pies y lo tragara. Lo único que sentía es que con la mala suerte que tenía últimamente, la tierra posiblemente lo vomitaría diez minutos más tarde.

 

 

*

 

 

                Los cinco principales departamentos de la empresa estaban también invitados a la reunión: los chicos de marketing, el departamento comercial, el financiero, los de producción y los de búsqueda e investigación. Todos estaban sentados en esa enorme mesa ovalada esperando a que llegase Jared. Jensen ya estaba ahí, sentado, presidiendo una de las cabeceras de la mesa y deseando estar en cualquier otro lugar que no fuera esa habitación. Y eso que aún no había llegado Misha.

                Su peor pesadilla se cumplió cuando Collins entró por la puerta segundos más tarde y caminó decidido hacia uno de los asientos que quedaban libres. Eran dos y puesto que Jensen estaba en la cabecera, ambos puestos estaban a un lado u a otro de él. Jensen se maldijo por no haberse dado cuenta de eso antes. Ahora ya era tarde para cambiarse.

                - ¿Hemos empezado ya? –Misha se sentó, puso sus cosas encima de la mesa y se relajó. Tenía mala cara y un poco de ojeras. Seguramente aún estaba bajo los efectos del Jet lag.

                - Falta el señor Padalecki –respondió un muchacho a su lado.

                Misha se lo agradeció y entabló una animada conversación con él. El resto pareció unirse y eso le molestó un poco a Jensen. _Sus_ trabajadores no solían ser tan sociables y ese afecto que le tenían a Misha no lo entendía. ¡Por el amor de Dios si sólo se habían visto dos veces! Cuando el tema de conversación acabó, Misha se reclinó en su asiento y volvió la cabeza. Se encontró con un Jensen mirándole que habría hecho salir corriendo a cualquier otro de una sola pasada.

                - ¡Hombre Misha, ¿ya llegaste?! –su tono fue lo jodidamente irónico y lo suficientemente alto como para que los que estaban sentados más próximos a él oyeran su tono de voz-. No me había dado cuenta.

                Misha lo miró de arriba abajo. Así que así estaban las cosas, ¿no? Mucho se temía esa reacción. Por suerte, venía preparado.

                - No Jensen, no soy yo; soy Lindsay Lohan. Lo que pasa es que no me has reconocido con las bragas puestas.

                Varias risitas se escucharon por la habitación haciéndose un silencio sepulcral porque sin duda alguna, Jensen iba a responder a eso. ¡Vamos que si iba a responder!

                - Bueno, cualquiera se puede equivocar. Incluso yo – algunas risitas se oyeron de fondo y  él le soltó una sonrisa fría y falsa, declarándose así vencedor de esa ronda de sarcasmos. O al menos eso pensaba él. Obviamente Misha no se quedó callado.

                - Aquí es donde me tenía que reír, ¿no? –mostró sorpresa en el rostro-. ¿O tenía que llorar? – Misha chasqueó la lengua sin dejar de mirarle-. Ten cuidado Jensen porque con comentarios como ese me puedo hacer emo.

                Más risitas sonaron por la habitación. Por suerte Jared llegó en ese momento y todo quedó en silencio. Cerró la puerta y se dirigió hacia el asiento que quedaba libre al otro lado de Jensen, frente  a Misha. Parecía no haberse percatado de la tirantez que había en el aire.

                - Veamos –comenzó-. Perdonad el retraso pero estaba al teléfono con los de Toyota que al final, como habéis podido comprobar, no están aquí y no van a venir.

                Varios murmullos inundaron la habitación. Jared mandó callar.

                - Una tormenta en Japón ha obligado a cancelar todos los vuelos, incluido el de ellos hasta nuevo aviso –informó-. Sienten las molestias y en cuanto puedan estarán aquí.

                - ¿Entonces para qué hemos quedado? –Jensen se meneaba de un lado para otro en su silla giratoria. Se le veía nervioso e incómodo, más que en toda la semana y eso ya era mucho decir.

                - Porque quiero que cada departamento me vaya informando de cómo van.

                - Y, ¿qué pinta él aquí? –cuando dijo _él,_ ladeó la cabeza señalando hacia Misha, que lo miraba como si su sola visión le aburriera.

                - Yo también he sido llamado y supongo que Jared dirá ahora porqué.

                - Eso espero –Jensen se estaba comportando como un verdadero gilipollas.

                - Jensen –la voz de Padalecki era grave y seria. Señal de que iba a decir algo importante-, estás siendo muy mal educado con nuestro invitado.

                - Nuestro invitado es el enemigo, por si lo habías olvidado –respondió sin ninguna clase de tapujos.

                Un par de exclamaciones se escucharon de fondo pero nadie dijo nada, deseosos de ver lo que iba a pasar luego.

                - Creí que ya habíamos aclarado ese punto –Jared estaba visiblemente molesto con la actitud de Jensen.

                - Debo de haber cambiado de opinión –sonrió peligrosamente mirando el brillo de la mesa.

                Jared no estaba dispuesto a aguantarle más tonterías.

                - Si vas a seguir con esa actitud mejor te marchas, Jensen –le invitó a irse-. El resto podemos seguir sin ti. Gracias.

                Jensen lo miró molesto. ¿Quién coño se creía Jared para echarle de _su_ empresa?

                - No me hables así.

                - Pues compórtate como un adulto consecuente de sus actos –le exigió-. Pensé que toda esa guerra que te habías montado se había acabado y todo estaba bien ahora. Si no es así, te ruego por favor que te levantes y te vayas.

                El silencio y la tensión podían cortarse con un cuchillo. Finalmente Jensen se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta. Antes de desaparecer por ella se volvió hacia su socio.

                - Que sepas que si quieres que las cosas sean de color celeste,  vas a tener que mezclar azul con blanco –se quejó, dándole a entender que no iba a cambiar su forma de ver ni de pensar con respecto a Misha. Luego se volvió hacia éste y lo miró fijamente antes de irse-. Sé lo que hago y tengo la conciencia tranquila.

                El portazo tuvo que oírse en todas las plantas. Tímidamente Jared se volvió hacia Misha.

                - Lo siento, de verdad. No entiendo su comportamiento. Yo…

                - No te preocupes –levantó la mano para detener la inútil disculpa del hombre-. Tener la conciencia limpia es señal de mala memoria. Ya volverá a ser el que era cuando se le pase.

                Los muchachos de alrededor soltaron una sonrisilla por lo bajo. Eso relajó un poco el ambiente. Ciertamente nunca habían visto a Jensen comportarse así y mucho menos lo habían visto enfrentándose a Jared de esa manera.

                - Gracias, Misha –Jared continuó por donde lo había dejado. Escuchó a todos los departamentos y Misha expuso lo que tenía. Él ya había pensado en algo y no tenía ningún problema en compartirlo con ellos. No tenía esa sensación de guardar celosamente su idea bajo llave para que nadie se enterara. No, consistía en superarse los unos a los otros y aprender de los demás,  al menos él lo veía así y era una lástima que Jensen no pensara lo mismo.

 

 

*

 

 

                Jensen se montó en su coche y condujo por toda la ciudad con la música puesta a tope. No tenía un rumbo fijo. Tan sólo quería olvidar, prenderle fuego a su memoria o atarse una cuerda al cuello y tirarse al primer río profundo que encontrase. Se había comportado como un gilipollas. Y uno bien grande. Lo sentía por Collins, porque él no había hecho nada, pero sobre todo lo sentía por Jared porque había descargado con él toda su frustración y su rabia. Le debía una disculpa del tamaño de Texas.

                Cuando se serenó lo suficiente volvió al despacho. La reunión ya había terminado y no había nadie en la sala de reuniones. Con paso firme pero decidido caminó hacia el despacho de Jared. Su secretaria ya no estaba pero el despacho estaba abierto y había luz dentro. Cuando estuvo al lado de la puerta, vio sentado a su amigo tras su escritorio, apoyado sobre los codos y las manos sobre la cabeza.

                Jensen dio dos golpes con los nudillos en la puerta para hacerse notar. Jared levantó la cabeza hacia el ruido y lo miró. Su cara no cambió de expresión. Estaba tan cansando que no tenía fuerzas para ello.

                - Jared, perdóname.

                Jared lo vio caminar hasta acercarse a él. Se echó para atrás en su silla y se le quedó mirando.

                - ¿Qué te está pasando, Jensen? Tú no eres así.

                - Lo sé –Jensen respiró profundamente y siguió hablando-.  No tengo excusas y no voy a inventármelas. Me dejé llevar por mi mal humor y… No pude contenerme.

                - Creo que tienes un problema, Jensen. Con tu carácter –Jared se puso de pie para hablar cara a cara con su amigo-. Creo que deberías ir a terapia, a un psicólogo o algo porque te está cambiando el carácter y la actitud. Antes jamás habrías actuado de esa manera como lo has hecho hoy, poniéndote en ridículo delante de tus trabajadores, faltándole al respeto a alguien que ha sido amable contigo y desafiando mi autoridad.

                Jensen cerró los ojos. Iba a negarse a ir a un loquero de esos. ¡Él no estaba loco! ¡Se sentía despechado! Eran dos cosas completamente distintas. Pero Jared tenía razón; porque sentirse despechado no le daba derecho a tratar al mundo como si fueran una basura. Por Jared y por el amor que le tenía a su mejor amigo, asistiría a una sesión de esas.

                - Lo haré, Jared. Mañana mismo llamaré y concertaré una cita.

                La expresión de Jared se relajó visiblemente, mostrándose calmada y tranquila.

                - Gracias –sonrió afectuosamente-. Quiero recuperarte, Jensen. Quiero que vuelvas a ser el de antes.

                Jensen asintió sin saber qué decir realmente. Él no se notaba que hubiera cambiado tanto. El problema estaba en que Misha sacaba lo peor de él, lo transformaba en una bestia sin control ni juicio. Quizás Jared sí tuviera razón y sí que había cambiado realmente y si para volver a ser quién era tenía que evitar lo más posible a Misha, lo haría. Por su amigo lo haría.

 

 

*

 

 

                Al día siguiente Jensen tenía una cita al medio día con el doctor Sheppard, una eminencia en la psicología y desarrollo de la mente humana. Mucho dudaba Jensen que su mente no se hubiera desarrollado del todo y  estaba a un paso de volver a colgarse de un árbol con una banana en la mano. Aún así se mostró positivo y dispuesto a hablar con ese hombre.

                El doctor Mark Sheppard era un hombre medianamente joven, de algo más de cuarenta años y con un marcado acento inglés. Llevaba una inusual chaqueta de tweed y unos pantalones haciendo juego. Cuando vio a Jensen entrar, le tendió la mano y le indicó que se sentara frente a él en un sofá.

                - Soy todo oídos, señor Ackles.

                Jensen se pasó las manos por los muslos frotando las palmas contra la tela. ¿Qué se supone que debía de decir ahora? ¿Presentarse? ¿Hablar directamente del problema? ¿Sacar la recortada que tendría que haber traído consigo?

                - No sé por dónde empezar, la verdad –dijo nerviosamente, sonriendo de medio lado y vagando con la mirada toda la habitación. No podía estarse quieto.

                - Cuénteme a qué se dedica, por ejemplo.

                - Trabajo en publicidad –Jensen no quiso entrar en más detalles. No le gustaba ir hablando de su trabajo por ahí y cuanta menos gente supiera lo que hacía, mejor.

                - Interesante. ¿Tiene pareja? ¿Está soltero?

                - Soy gay –soltó de pronto. ¿Por qué diablos le había dicho eso así como si necesitara soltarlo?

                - Entiendo. ¿Y lo acepta? ¿Sus amigos lo aceptan?

                - Sí. No tengo problemas con ello.

                - Bien –Sheppard se quedó mirando la carpeta con el folio que tenía apoyada sobre la pierna cruzada-. ¿Eso le hace estar de mal humor?

                - ¿Cómo dice? –Jensen parpadeó confundido. No sabía qué tenía que ver ser gay con estar de mal humor.

                - Cuando esta mañana llamó para pedirme una cita, comentó algo de un cambio de  humor. ¿Cree usted que su cambio de humor se debe a ser gay?

                ¿Ese tío era idiota o qué?

                - Soy gay desde que nací y nunca he tenido ningún problema con eso. Ni mi familia ni mis amigos. El cambio de humor y todo lo demás ha empezado hace unas semanas.

                - Entiendo. ¿Y tiene alguna idea de que ha pasado en su vida para que ocurriera eso?

                - Si la tuviera no estaría aquí, ¿no cree?

                Sheppard sonrió irónicamente.

                - Muchas veces, señor Ackles, pensamos cosas que no son y dejamos de pensar cosas que sí deberíamos de pensar. La vida no es tan fácil.

                - Por eso yo he decidido dejar de pensar del todo –bromeó.

                El otro hombre sonrió.

                - Veamos. ¿Se siente estresado por algo? ¿Ha habido algún cambio radical en su vida últimamente? ¿Algo fuera de lo normal?

                - Supongo que sí –Jensen le contó la historia con los de Toyota, la encerrona que le habían hecho a ellos y a la empresa de Misha y cómo había reaccionado en la última reunión que habían tenido.

                - Y ese tal… Collins ha dicho que se llamaba, ¿no? Ese hombre, ¿cómo es?

                - No sé, no me he fijado –mintió-. Algo  más bajo que yo, ojos azules, mirada loca, lengua afilada.

                - Me refería psíquicamente, señor Ackles. Aunque no conozca del todo al señor Collins. ¿Cómo diría que es su carácter?

                Jensen resopló.

                - Pues no sé. Está como una puta cabra, aunque es buen tío. Es muy tántrico o como se diga y tiene buenas ideas. Ha levantado todo un imperio en menos de diez años. ¿Lo sabía?

                - No, no lo sabía –Sheppard comenzaba a entender-. ¿Qué más?

                - Casi toda su plantilla son mujeres con problemas y trata de tú a todo el mundo. Sabe cosas raras y te las cuenta como si de verdad importaran.

                Sheppard se quedó pensativo un rato.

                - Yo veo el asunto muy claro, señor Ackles.

                Jensen levantó las cejas asombrado. ¿Ya? ¡Wow, sí que era bueno! Se quedó esperando a las palabras del médico.

                - Es un caso claro de celos de índole profesional.

                Si Jensen hubiera levantado más las cejas habría tenido que ir a la planta superior a buscarlas. ¿Celos profesionales? Ese tío se chutaba, ¿no?

                - Perdón, ¿cómo dice?

                - Usted tiene miedo de que  una persona que ha conseguido más cosas que usted en menos tiempo le haga a un lado.

                - Ese tío no es mejor que yo.

                - Quizás, pero su subconsciente no piensa lo mismo, por eso actúa de  manera violenta cuando está el otro presente.

                Pudiera ser. El caso es que no había sido siempre así. En la breve tregua que tuvieron en la que no se tiraban los trastos a la cabeza, todo fue bien y Jensen no quiso matarle en ningún momento. O al menos no siempre y otra clase de pensamientos le habían inundando la cabeza. Producto de su imaginación, seguro, porque pasar del odio al bando contrario era muy raro, ¿verdad? Se veía tomando ampollitas de litio toda la vida…

 

_Nota de la autora: el litio se toma para tratar algunos trastornos emocionales._

 

                - Yo lo veo muy claro, señor Ackles. Usted está celoso pero es comprensible, no le culpo. Es lo más normal del mundo.

                Jensen se acarició la frente con la mano, intentando así despejarse un poco. Realmente él no lo veía tan claro.

                - Si usted lo dice –él no estaba para nada convencido-. La verdad es que no recuerdo haber estado celoso antes, pero si lo estuviera de Misha, cosa que no creo que sea el caso, no le habría besado.

                El  hombre, que estaba escribiendo en sus papeles se detuvo de pronto y levantó cabeza para mirarle fijamente.

                - Lo ha besado.

                - Sí.

                - En los labios.

                - Sí.

                - Ese tal Collins… es gay

                - Sí.

                Sheppard lanzó un suspiro al aire. Luego hizo una pelotita con el papel que había estado escribiendo y lo lanzó a un lado.

                - Señor Ackles, eso lo cambia absolutamente todo.

 

 

*

 

 

                - Hola Jared. Mi secretaria me ha dicho que has cambiado la hora de la reunión de esta tarde pero no me ha dicho la nueva hora.

                Jared se cambió el teléfono de oreja para mirar la nueva hora en la agenda. No quería hacer esperar a Misha.

                - Pues creo que no se la dije. A las seis. ¿Puedes? Sé que es un poco tarde pero quedaron temas pendientes y me gustaría aclararlos antes de quedar con los de Toyota.

                - Bien –Jared se quedó un rato en silencio, no sabiendo qué decir a continuación-. De verdad que siento lo del otro día con Jensen.

                - Está bien Jared, de verdad. Olvídalo –Misha no quería seguir hablando del tema.

                Jared sí.

                - Pero está trabajando en ello. Hoy ha ido a un especialista para que hable con él y averigüe  su problema con la agresividad que siente.

                Misha abrió la boca pero no dijo nada. Se había quedado asombrado. ¿De verdad Jensen no sabía lo que le pasaba? porque él sí que lo sabía. ¿Cómo se podía ser tan gilipollas?

                - ¿Misha? ¿Estás ahí?

                Vaya, se había quedado demasiado tiempo sin  hablar.

                - Sí, lo siento. Estoy aquí. En serio, no te preocupes. Nos vemos esta tarde.

                Y colgó apresuradamente. Cómo era posible que Jensen no se diera cuenta de que se sentía despechado. Puede que al principio estuviera receloso de su trabajo pero luego le demostró que no era así y cuando pasó lo del beso, bueno… la forma en que lo miró antes de irse, el taco que soltó y su reacción cuando se vieron después de eso. No podía ser más evidente. Pues nada, si la montaña no iba a Mahoma…

 

 

 

                Misha llegó tarde a la reunión. Cuando llamó a la puerta y Jared le indicó que pasara, Jensen estaba sentado a su lado. Afortunadamente no estaba presidiendo la mesa ésta vez. Aunque no sabía qué era peor, si tenerlo al lado donde fácilmente podía ignorarlo mirando hacia otro lado, o de frente, donde no podía ignorarlo en absoluto a no ser que se pusiera a mirar el techo. Y ese no iba  a ser el caso.

                - Misha –Jared se volvió hacia él y le entregó varios bocetos hechos a mano -. Las ideas del otro día son buenas y hemos pensado que quizás podemos trabajar sobre ello si te parece bien.

                Misha se puso algo nervioso. Le gustaba que sus ideas fueran aceptadas pero no sabía qué opinaba Jensen al respecto  y eso le preocupaba un poco. No quería tener más altercados con él.

                Jensen pareció leerle la mente porque se incorporó levemente en su silla y habló sin levantar los ojos de los papeles que tenía delante.

                - Sí, están bien. Lo importante no es ganar, sino hacer perder al otro, ¿no?

                Jared cerró los ojos. Por favor, otra reunión como la anterior no, rezó en silencio. Misha por su parte no iba a responder. Por suerte para todos, el teléfono de Jared comenzó a sonar.

                - Son ellos –se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta-. Tomaos mientras un descanso.

                El resto de los integrantes asintieron. Algunos se quedaron charlando entre ellos en sus asientos, otros fueron a servirse un café o al aseo. Jensen se levantó y caminó hacia la otra mesa que había al otro lado de la habitación con varios dibujos encima. Llegó y se apoyó con ambas manos en el borde, aguantando así todo su peso. Intento concentrarse en lo que estaba viendo pero no pudo y menos cuando notó un aliento a su lado.

                - Jensen –la voz de Misha sonó muy cerca de él.

                Éste contrajo la espalda esperando las palabras del otro. No dijo nada pero volvió la cabeza para mirarle.

                - Siento la “no reacción” de esa noche, Jensen –Misha fue directo al grano porque no sabía cuánto tiempo tendría para hablar ni si Jensen le iba a dejar explicarse del todo-. Me pilló totalmente por sorpresa y…

                - El que tiene que disculparse soy yo –Jensen habló bajito y con la voz más grave de lo  normal. Lo miraba directamente a la cara y parecía realmente arrepentido-. Arremetí contra ti de buenas a primeras sin preguntarte nada y eso no es justo –Jensen hizo una pausa para tomar aire y no apartó un segundo la mirada de Misha. Lo único que había sacado en claro de la visita a Sheppard ese día era que tenía que hacerle frente a sus problemas. Cara a cara. Y por sus santos cojones que iba a hacerlo. Puede que tuviera la cabeza hecha un lío, pero no era un cobarde-. Que seas gay no implica que tenga que gustarte y por la manera en que nos llevamos y me contestas, es obvio que no estamos en la misma onda.

                Misha lo miró confundido. ¿Que no estaban en la misma onda? ¿Qué diablos quería decir con eso? ¿Que no le gustaba? ¿Que no se sentía atraído por él? Pensó en soltarle una retahíla explicándoselo pero un gesto valía más que mil palabras, así que se decidió por eso; Disimuladamente se acercó al borde de la mesa, donde Jensen tenía puesta la mano. Con cuidado acercó la cadera, más concretamente la erección que ya tenía y la rozó sin miramientos por la mano de Jensen. Éste primero miró el gesto y luego levantó la cabeza para mirarle otra vez. Collins fue implacable con sus palabras.

                - No me vengas con que no estamos en la misma onda porque eso no es verdad, Jensen. Lo que no puedes pretender es que te lea el pensamiento –paró de hablar para restregarse un poquitito contra su mano-. Me tienes así desde lo del ascensor.

                Jensen se lo quedó mirando. No supo muy bien si iba a decir o no algo porque en ese momento llegó Jared y canceló la reunión. Misha reaccionó en el acto y se alejó de él.

                - Chicos –se volvió hacia los  jefes de los distintos departamentos-, cancelamos la reunión hasta nuevo aviso. Gracias por venir.

                Los hombres asintieron y abandonaron la sala murmurando entre ellos. En pocos segundos se quedaron ellos tres solos en la sala.

                - ¿Qué te han dicho? –Jensen abandonó la mesa y se acercó  a su socio.

                - Al haber salido de Japón con retraso, se les han unido varios eventos y éste fin de semana tienen una apertura de una nueva tienda en Boston. Así que nos han invitado a la inauguración y de paso hacemos una pequeña reunión nosotros tres con ellos –Jared se volvió hacia Misha-. ¿Qué me dices? ¿Puedes venirte con nosotros el fin de semana?

                Misha asintió. Sería interesante asistir a una inauguración de esos tipos.

                - Perfecto –Jared volvió a sacar el móvil del bolsillo-. Iré a llamarles para decirles que no hay problema.

                Se dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación dejando a esos dos solos. Jensen se quedó mirando hacia donde estaba Misha. Éste lo miró a su vez sin saber muy bien qué hacer ni qué decir. De pronto Jensen echó a andar atravesando la habitación. Lo siguiente que supo fue que había cogido a Misha por la mandíbula con ambas manos y había acercado peligrosamente sus labios a los de él, hasta que finalmente lo besó.

                No fue un beso normal que nada tuvo de tranquilo ni sosegado; era un beso ávido de deseo. Fue violento y cruel. Un beso dado para aniquilar de raíz la razón y la cordura de quien lo recibía.

                Si el beso del ascensor tomó por sorpresa a Misha, éste lo dejó fuera de combate directamente. No se esperaba que Jensen se decidiera a besarle debido a su actitud con él esos días atrás y en el hipotético caso de que se lo  hubiera imaginado, jamás habría sospechado la pasión a la que el rubio le sometía. Éste le mordisqueaba los labios, primero el superior y luego el inferior, donde Jensen se detuvo a  acariciarlo más de la cuenta, tirando de él haciendo que Misha gimiera entre dientes.

                Cuando Jensen terminó esa leve tortura, se alejó levemente. Entonces Misha tuvo su oportunidad de demostrarle que él también sabía besar y que si se lo proponía, podía ser igual de devastador.

                Y se lo demostró apresando con sus labios el labio inferior de Jensen y succionándoselo sutilmente. Tironeó de él de la misma manera que el otro había hecho pero Misha fue más allá, acercándole de nuevo hacia él para introducirse en su boca.

                La lengua de Misha lo invadió sin piedad, siendo implacable con el poco raciocinio que le quedaba a Jensen. Ambos gimieron a la vez mientras sus lenguas se movían frenéticas intentando tocarse la una a la otra lo máximo posible.

                Un ruido de pisadas llegó del pasillo. Afortunadamente lo oyeron y tuvieron el tiempo justo  de separarse y aparentar que nada de eso había ocurrido.

                - Todo listo –Jared llegó y no se percató de nada, aunque la verdad es que tampoco se había parado a mirarles-. Ellos nos invitan y se encargarán de todo. Mañana a primera hora nos mandarán los billetes de avión y la reserva del hotel por fax. Salimos el sábado por la mañana. Comemos con ellos y enlazamos con la reunión. Por la noche nos invitan a la inauguración y el domingo por la mañana volvemos.

                - Bien –Jensen estaba visiblemente más rojo que otras veces, pero ocultaba la cara mirando hacia abajo, haciendo ver que ojeaba los papeles que aún tenía desperdigados ante sí.

                - Yo tengo que irme –Misha se acercó a la mesa, recogió sus cosas y se volvió cuando ya estaba en la puerta-. Llamadme mañana para decirme la hora y nos vemos en el aeropuerto.

                - Yo te llamo –Jared le sonrió.

                Jensen sonrió levemente pero no fue capaz de decir nada más. Misha desapareció por la puerta y tras haber pasado cinco minutos, de los cuales Jared no había parado de hablar, él seguía notando la presencia del otro en la habitación. No se estaba enterando de nada de lo que su socio le estaba diciendo y el corazón aún le latía desbocado. Eso no podía ser sano.

 

 

*

 

 

                El fin de semana en Boston empezó el sábado. Llegaron y tal como lo hicieron fueron a comer con los de Toyota. Fue un almuerzo muy entretenido y lo siguió siendo luego en la reunión. Éstos aún seguían impresionados de que ambas empresas trabajaran juntas pero cada una en su proyecto. Ambas ideas les pareció bastante buenas y bromearon con que si seguían así, tendrían serias dudas para decidirse al final de todo.

                Cuando la reunión acabó, tuvieron un rato para descansar. Jensen prefirió ir a visitar a un amigo que tenía en la ciudad al que hacía mucho que no veía. Estuvo gran parte de la tarde con él y volvió con tiempo para darse una ducha. Aún le hacía gracia que los chinos-japoneses esos le hubieran dado una habitación doble a él y a Jared. ¿Por qué? Eran socios pero no eran siameses. Y a Misha una habitación para él solo. Eso no era justo pero no iba a quejarse después de que los de Toyota hubieran corrido con todos los gastos del viaje, del hotel y de todo lo demás.

                Salió del ascensor y giró a la derecha. Antes de llegar a abrir la puerta de su habitación pasó por la de Misha. ¿Estaría dentro? Por un segundo pensó en pararse y llamar. Pero luego, ¿qué?

                Sintiéndose un cobarde siguió caminando y siguió hacia su habitación. Antes de abrir oyó voces. Puede que Jared estuviera hablando por teléfono o tuviera la televisión puesta. Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con Jared de pié delante del espejo poniéndose una camisa y Misha tumbado en una de las camas. En _su_ cama.

                Jared se volvió para saludarle.

                - Has vuelto muy pronto, ¿no?

                - Quería darme una ducha antes de ir a la fiesta –cerró de golpe y se los quedó mirando, apoyado en la pared.

                - Yo ya estoy listo –Jared terminó de abrocharse el cinturón. Se dio la vuelta y lo miró-. ¿Te vienes? He quedado con el de marketing para tomar algo antes de la inauguración. Parecía un buen tío –luego se volvió hacia Misha-. ¿Cómo se llamaba?

                - Hmmm no sé, un nombre raro, Chihiro o algo así.

                - Eso son unos dibujos animados, tío –Jared se rió de él-. Bueno da igual. He quedado con él en el bar. ¿Te vienes? Si quieres te espero.

                - Paso. Voy a ducharme tranquilo y si puedo voy a ver algo la tele.

                - Como quieras –Jared se volvió de nuevo hacia Misha-. ¿Seguro que no quieres venirte?

                - Seguro –respondió con una media sonrisa-. Estoy cansado. Posiblemente duerma algo antes de bajar.

                - Sois dos almejas –se quejó Jared abriendo la puerta y desapareciendo tras ella-. Adiós, panda de aburridos.

                Los dos se quedaron mirándose unos segundos sin reaccionar. Jensen observó a Misha unos seguros. Llevaba unos vaqueros claros y una camisa oscura. Se le había salido un lado de la camisa, mostrando un poco de cadera al subírsele la tela. Todo lo que vio le gustó y eso le preocupaba. No quería que Misha tuviera tanto poder sobre él.

                - Jensen.

                La voz de Misha retumbó por toda la habitación. Luego todo fue silencio.

                Jensen no respondió y la verdad es que Misha tampoco esperaba que lo hiciera. Sin previo aviso se sacó el resto de la camisa del cinturón y comenzó a abrírsela botón por botón. Lentamente, con calma. Comenzando por el último  y terminando por el de más arriba. Cuando terminó con todos se apartó la camisa, mostrando un pecho amplio y terso.

                Luego bajó una de las manos hacia su entrepierna para acariciarse de manera provocadora y todo eso sin apartar la mirada de Jensen que había abierto ligeramente la boca para poder respirar.

                Misha se supo observado y eso le dio poder. Sabía que sus movimientos dominaban la situación, empequeñecían la habitación, capturaba por completo la mirada del otro. Bajó la otra mano y con ambas se abrió el pantalón. El cinturón hizo un sonido tintineante cuando la hebilla se abrió por completo. Sin perder tiempo el botón del pantalón fue abierto sin dilación y un sonido metálico anunció que la cremallera había seguido el mismo camino que todo lo demás.

                Jensen contuvo la respiración. Misha no sería capaz de quedarse en bolas delante de él, ¿verdad?

                Pues sí que era capaz; Metiendo los pulgares por dentro de la cinturilla del pantalón a ambos lados de la cadera y tirando hacia abajo, Misha comenzó a quedarse lentamente desnudo. Jensen comenzó a ver esa ingle y esas caderas que le habían atraído tanto cuando lo vio aquel día en el probador. Misha elevó un poco el trasero de la cama para poder bajarse los pantalones bien y sin problemas. Sin duda esa posición era lo más erótico que había visto Jensen en su vida. Desde donde estaba podía ver a Misha perfectamente, cómo poco a poco fue bajando la tela del vaquero junto con la ropa interior hasta mostrarse completamente desnudo y erecto.

                Sin darse cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo, Jensen se relamió un poco el labio inferior y se quedó mirando cómo la mano de Misha iba hasta su miembro para comenzar a tocárselo.

                Primero fue una caricia suave, una leve sacudida y el pene reaccionó enseguida irguiéndose más. Con un movimiento lento y cautivador, comenzó a masturbarse.  Esa mano, de dedos largos y grandes, abarcaba parte del pene y se movía al compás de las caderas. Porque Misha, para deleite de Jensen, había comenzado a mover las caderas al mismo ritmo que la mano, lenta y cautivadoramente.

                Jensen no podía apartar los ojos de él. Era imposible, aunque la habitación hubiera salido ardiendo o hubiera estado llena de ponis de colores. Jensen lo miraba fijamente, con los ojos bien abiertos con la mirada profunda y cargada de deseo. Sintió una tirantez en la ingle y supo que él mismo estaba empalmado. ¡Cómo para no estarlo! Pero tal era su estado de ensimismamiento por el hipnótico movimiento de la mano de Misha, que no hizo ni el más vago intento de moverse. Se quedó ahí apoyado contra la pared, mirando.

                Afortunadamente Misha sí se había percatado de su estado.

                - Tócate –le ordenó-. Quiero verte.

                Como un autómata sin control, Jensen adelantó una mano hacia la apertura de sus pantalones y con dos simples dedos abrió el botón y deslizó la cremallera hacia abajo. Luego introdujo la mano dentro de la ropa interior. Por el movimiento que había empezado a hacer, estaba más que claro que había comenzado a tocarse. Eso no le gustó a Misha. Él quería verlo todo, quería que Jensen se mostrara tal y como lo estaba haciendo él.

                - Bájate los pantalones –ordenó con el mismo tono autoritario-, y sigue tocándote.

                Jensen levantó una ceja.

                - ¿Eres tú el que manda? –la voz le salió grave y pesada. Como si la hubiera tenido oculta durante mucho tiempo.

                - ¿Acaso lo dudas? –Misha siguió tocándose si vacilar un solo segundo y sin perder el ritmo. Algo de humedad comenzó a brillar en la punta del pene-. Quiero verte.

                Jensen sonrió victorioso. Quería tener a Misha bajo su poder, dominarle, hacerle suplicar.

                - Tendrás que darme algo a cambio –la mano comenzó a moverse visiblemente más rápido dentro de la ropa interior.

                A Misha le brillaron los ojos.

                - ¿Qué quieres?

                La sonrisa del rubio se hizo encantadoramente peligrosa.

                - No sé –divagó-. Quiero algo que no tenga.

                Misha sonrió abiertamente mostrando esos dientes tan blancos y perfectos que tenía. Luego se llevó un dedo al glande, que esperaba húmedo a alguna caricia. Misha se complació a sí mismo moviendo el dedo en círculos, recorriendo toda la hendidura alrededor para acabar de nuevo donde había empezado. Cuando ya tuvo el dedo lo suficientemente empapado y viscoso, deslizo la mano hacia abajo, mucho más abajo, hasta llegar a su entrada y justo cuando estaba presionando para colarse dentro, aunque Jensen juraría desde donde estaba que algo de dedo ya parecía haber entrado, Misha se paró y lo miró.

                - Quieres algo que aún no tienes –respondió con sus mismas palabras-. Pues estás de suerte, Jensen, porque tengo muchas cosas que ofrecerte…

                Jensen asintió con la cabeza ida y el corazón a mil.

                - … Si me dejas verte –le recordó Misha.

                El otro no se lo pensó más, sacó la mano de dentro de la ropa interior para luego tirar de ella hacia abajo y dejarla a medio muslo. Una erección húmeda y enorme apareció ante ellos.

                Misha adentró un poco más su propio dedo, lo suficiente para hacer una mueca con la cara en señal de satisfacción y deleite.

                Jensen se masturbaba mientras lo miraba y por Dios que eso era lo más raro que había hecho en su vida. Deseó ser él el que estuviera adentrándose en Misha, ser él el que le provocara esa cara de deseo, ser suyo el nombre el gritara cuando se corriera consigo dentro.

                Joder, había sido una mala idea pensar eso porque ahora, irremediablemente y en cuestión de segundos, iba a correrse. Sí, ni con quince años había aguantado tan poco. Era patético y deprimente pero estaba tan cachondo viendo a Misha así que lo único que pudo hacer fue echar la cabeza hacia atrás y ahogar un gemido con la garganta mientras se corría entre sus propios dedos.

                Misha le siguió de cerca. Volvió a agarrarse con la mano y en menos de dos sacudidas se corrió también caliente y espeso sobre su estómago. Ver a Jensen correrse fue mucho más de lo que su cuerpo y cada una de sus células pudieron suportar y casi terminaron a la par.

                Durante un minuto se quedaron ahí, jadeando, con la boca seca y la respiración entrecortada, buscando aire. El primero en reaccionar fue Misha, que se limpió con un lado de la camisa y luego se puso bien toda la ropa mientras se ponía en pie.

                - Voy a cambiarme de ropa y a darme una ducha –anunció. Llegó hacia la pared de la entrada, justo donde se había quedado Jensen, cuando éste se ponía bien la ropa interior y se cerraba los pantalones-. ¿Quieres que te espere y bajamos juntos?

                Jensen levantó la cabeza y lo miró. Misha tenía las pupilas dilatadas y esos labios rogaban por un beso. Beso que él mismo le habría dado si no fuera tan cabezota.

                - Voy a hacer buen uso del hidromasaje por un buen rato –contestó poniéndose en movimiento hacia la puerta, dando un rodeo a Misha-. Dile a Jared que bajaré lo antes posible.

                Misha asintió y lo vio salir de la habitación. No sabía qué coño iba a hacer con el carácter de Jensen, de verdad que no.

 

 

 

                CONTINUARÁ

 

                El anuncio que he elegido me gusta porque me impactó tanto cómo lo hicieron cómo lo trataron, las palabras elegidas y el anuncio en sí, que tenía que enseñároslo. Estoy segura que quien hizo ese anuncio, lamentablemente sabía muy bien de lo que hablaba. Da tanto miedo…

 

<http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XtICGAafWbc>


	5. A VIEW TO A KILL

 

 **Titulo:** Always on my mind

 **Autora:** Taolee

 **Capitulo:** 5/8+1

 **Beta:** flexikuki

 **Fandom:** RPS

 **Pairing:** Jensen Ackles / Misha Collins

 **Personajes secundarios** : Jared Padalecki, Mark Sheppard (aka Crowley en Supernatural), Jeffrey Dean Morgan, Christian Kane, Steve Carlson y Genevieve Cortese

 **Rating:** NC-17. Lo normal en mí, vaya.

 **Disclaimer de actores:** Ellos no me pertenecen. No gano dinero con esto. Todo es gratis. Yo también soy gratis, por si me queréis ^^

 **Disclaimer de marcas e información:** Obviamente NO gano nada habiendo elegido la marca “Toyota” para el fanfic, bueno sí, ponerme los dientes largos soñando con que algún día tendré dinero suficiente para tener un Toyota Highlander  en mi poder, pero ese es otro tema. No gano nada con esto. Es publicidad gratuita que les hago ^^ más mona yo =D. Y aunque toda la información referida a ellos es auténtica, algunos datos los he modificado levemente para adaptarlos al fanfic. Espero que me perdonéis el desliz.

 **Resumen:** En el mundo de la publicidad no hay cabida para los dos. Jensen Ackles lleva toda su vida en la empresa de publicidad que ha heredado de su padre. Ha luchado mucho para estar ahí y Misha Collins, ese tío rarito salido de la nada, no iba a robarle el lugar que tanto sudor y esfuerzo le ha costado mantener durante toda su vida. Jensen no va a permitir que ese desconocido le quite lo que es suyo, aunque pierda el corazón por el camino y tenga que venderle su alma al mismísimo diablo. Dicen que quien juega con fuego se acaba quemándose. ¿Saldrá ardiendo Jensen Ackles?

 **Warning:** Por increíble que parezca, en este fanfic Jared Padalecki es hetero ¡o-O! Eso se merecía un aviso con letras de neón. Jeffrey Dean Morgan va a salir en este fanfic y os aseguro que tampoco morirá aquí ^^ de hecho si puedo evitarlo no morirá nadie ;)

 **Nota de la autora:** No he estudiado publicidad, ni tengo ni idea del tema. Es un campo que siempre he querido estudiar más a fondo y conocerlo. Espero que todo aquel que sepa un poco sobre el tema me perdone los patazos que sin duda voy a cometer en términos, estrategias y todo lo que rodea a ese mundo. Si me enseñas, aprenderé y prometo hacerlo mejor la próxima vez.

 

 

 

CAPITULO 5: [A VIEW TO A KILL](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ShswyQ2calY)

 

 

 

 

                La fiesta de inauguración fue espectacular. Hubo luces, efectos especiales, risas, concursos, actuaciones, karaokes y todo con lujo y glamur. Ver a esos tipos en un ambiente tan suelto y distendido fue interesante porque muchos se habían quitado las chaquetas y las corbatas y se habían puesto a bailar y a cantar como si fuera una fiesta de fin de año. Jared estaba asombrado. ¡Y él que pensaba que esos tíos habían nacido con la chaqueta puesta! Fue interesante ver que también eran humanos y sabían divertirse. Ellos también lo pasaron bien. Incluso Misha participó en un karaoke de canciones japonesas. ¡Y lo más increíble de todo es que se sabía la canción! No ganó, pero fue muy entretenido verle pronunciar cosas sin sentido.

                Cuando se retiraron a sus habitaciones, la fiesta aún continuaba pero para Jared y Misha lo mejor era que se fueran a la cama. Ambos iban demasiado bebidos y demasiado contentos como para que estuvieran allí más tiempo. Jensen los llevó cada uno a sus habitaciones y fue un suplicio cuando, en el ascensor, Jared apretó todos los botones y el maldito trasto se fue parando planta por planta. Pero fue mucho más enervante intentar atrapar a Jared porque a cada planta que llegaban, intentaba largarse diciendo “ésta es la mía”. Misha no colaboraba mucho riendo pero al menos no era como Jared que estaba en plan “Novia a la fuga”. Cuando finalmente llegaron a su planta, Jared no quería salirse del ascensor y Jensen tuvo que tirar de él cogiéndole sin miramientos por la chaqueta. Misha se paró delante de su puerta y los vio alejarse.

                - ¡Suerte! –le gritó a Jensen, que no se volvió pero sí que le hizo una seña con la mano.

                Al llegar a su puerta, apoyó a Jared contra el quicio y sacó la tarjeta electrónica. La puerta se abrió y guió a Jared a través de la habitación hasta tumbarle en su cama. Éste cayó boca abajo como un saco de cemento y ahí se quedó inerte. Jensen comenzó a quitarse la chaqueta y la corbata. Luego se sentó en la cama para quitarse los zapatos y cuando fue a desabrochar el primer lazo, le vino a la mente si  Misha estaría bien.  La verdad es que no parecía tan borracho como Jared, pero nunca se sabía cómo podía  afectar el alcohol en algunas personas.

                Miró a Jared de reojo. Éste ya se había puesto a roncar, dejando un hilito de baba sobre la almohada. Cogió de nuevo la tarjeta de la puerta y salió de la habitación. Cuando llegó a la puerta de Misha respiró hondo y luego llamó con un par de golpes secos. La puerta apenas tardó dos segundos en abrirse. Una mano tiró de él hacia dentro apresándole contra la pared y frente a él bloqueándole con su cuerpo, estaba Misha, con la camisa a medio quitar y el pelo algo revuelto. Señal de que se había sacado la corbata por la cabeza en lugar de abrir el nudo.

                - Misha… -Jensen comenzó a hablar, queriéndose explicar un poco.

                Apenas habían hablado durante toda la noche. No es que se hubieran ignorado, pero se habían dirigido la palabra sólo lo estrictamente necesario. Jared sospecharía si de pronto se comportaran de otra manera, ¿no?

                - No tienes que decir nada –Misha no parecía en absoluto borracho. Ni siquiera le olía el aliento al alcohol-. Nos hemos comportado según las circunstancias. Lo entiendo.

                - No –Jensen no se refería a eso concretamente-. Antes de la fiesta, en la habitación, todo fue  muy frío y distante –respiró profundamente intentando aclararse las ideas-. Yo… lo mismo te estoy volviendo loco con tanto cambio de actitud pero no te odio, Misha, de verdad que no. Tampoco me caes mal ni quiero echarte matarratas en la comida aunque te lo haya dicho.

                Misha sonrió pero guardó silencio. Jensen siguió hablando.

                - Es que… estoy acojonado, ¿sabes? Nunca he aceptado demasiado bien los cambios y son tantos en tan poco tiempo que, no sé, me colapso y sale mi mal genio –levantó la mirada que había estado vagando por la pared que había detrás de Misha-. No quería que  lo de antes fuera tan frío, pero diablos…

                Misha sonrió acercándose peligrosamente.

                - Te gustó, ¿eh?

                Jensen hizo una mueca con la cabeza y asintió.

                - Ahora podemos repetirlo pero mucho más cerca –miró a esos increíbles ojos azules por un segundo-. Si quieres.

                Misha no contestó y como respuesta pegó todo su cuerpo al de Jensen. Arrimó los labios y lo besó. Le mordisqueó los labios como había hecho antes, como había imaginado hacerlo tantas veces. Jensen gimió y fue a responderle cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar.

                Sin separar los labios de los de Misha, se llevó la mano al bolsillo del pantalón y sacó el móvil. Apretó el manos libres y una voz que conocían muy bien llenó la habitación.

                - Jensen, ¿dónde estás? –la voz de Jared sonó pésima al otro lado de la línea.

                Jensen no tuvo más remedio que abandonar el beso para contestar.

                - He venido a ver cómo está Misha. Ambos habéis bebido demasiado.

                - Ven, me encuentro fatal –por el otro lado del teléfono oyó un sonido bastante asqueroso y acto seguido la cisterna del baño.

                - Dios –Jensen se llevó una mano a la cara y se restregó los ojos con los dedos-. Jared vomitando es peor que yo en un mal día.

                - Continuaremos en otro momento –murmuró Misha bajito, para que el otro no lo oyera, aunque parecía más concentrado en seguir vomitando que otra cosa.

                Jensen asintió. Se acercó a Misha para volver a besarle. Esos labios tenían que ser adictivos por fuerza porque no podía alejarse mucho de él. Cuando le besaba por última vez y se alejaba, tenía que volver y besarle de nuevo. Y ya iban tres veces que había hecho lo mismo. Finalmente se dejó vencer y siguió besando a Misha, el cual no hacía  nada más que dejarse besar complacido.

                - ¡¡¡¡Jensennnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn, me muerooooooooooooooooooo!!!!

                La voz de Jared sonó quejumbrosa por el otro lado de la línea y de nuevo otro sonido poco recomendable. Finalmente Jensen no tuvo más remedio que dejar de besarle y separarse de él.

                - ¡Joder, estará borracho como una cuba pero bien que ha sabido encontrar el móvil y buscar mi número! –se quejó.

                Misha sonrió sin emitir sonido alguno.

                - Ya voy –colgó el teléfono y se dirigió a Misha-. Lo siento.

                - No tienes la culpa –sostuvo la puerta mientras veía a Jensen salir por ella-. Nos veremos mañana en el avión.

                - Sí –Jensen no sabía qué más responder. Se dio la vuelta y maldijo su propia suerte.

                Cuando llegó a su habitación, ayudó a Jared a volver a la cama. Parecía que ya había vomitado el alcohol sobrante de su cuerpo y ahora sólo quedaba que el que aún le corría por las venas se evaporara durmiendo la mona.

                Jared no se movió cuando Jensen lo dejó en la cama. Cerró los ojos y así se quedó, volviendo a roncar en el acto. Si Jensen hubiera tenido una sierra mecánica, lo hubiera partido en pedacitos y le hubiera prendido fuego. Ahora podía estar pasando un buen rato con Misha y ahí estaba, velando a un borracho.

                Se desnudó, se puso un pijama y se echó en la cama. El olor de la colonia de Misha le llegó a la nariz. Eso le hizo recordar lo que Collins había hecho esa misma tarde entre las sábanas. Sonrió levemente pensándolo.

                Bueno, al menos unos de los dos le había sacado provecho a esa cama.

 

 

*           

 

 

                El lunes a primera hora Jensen tenía una cita con el doctor Sheppard. Durante todo el trayecto a su consulta Jensen estuvo pensando qué decirle. La sesión anterior había terminado con ese hombre escribiendo como un loco lo nuevo que le había contado sobre la sexualidad de Misha. Que se habían besado no le iba a resultar difícil decírselo, pero lo _otro_ …

                - Buenos días señor Ackles. ¿Tuvo buen fin de semana?

                - Sí, gracias –respondió éste sentándose-. Espero que usted también.

                El doctor asintió y no respondió nada más.

                Un extraño silencio se instaló entre ellos.

                - ¿Qué tal ese… compañero inesperado suyo?

                Jensen levantó la mirada. Llevaba desde que se había levantado intentando buscar las palabras apropiadas para contarle a ese buen hombre lo que había pasado con Misha. Respiró hondo y abrió la boca.

                - Misha se masturbó delante de mí.

                Sheppard abrió los ojos como si de pronto estos le hubiera crecido más de la cuenta. Jensen optó por cerrarlos y frotárselos con la mano. ¡Diablos, esas no eran las palabras ni tampoco el tono que quería usar! Se sentía como un niño de cuatro años en el patio del colegio chivándose a su profesora de que uno de sus compañeros había llevado una revista cochina a clase.

                El doctor no dijo nada y comenzó a escribir en sus papeles como un loco. Bien, eso le dio oportunidad a Jensen de seguir hablando y explicarse. Eso si no la volvía a cagar, claro.

                - Yo también me… masturbé delante de él, todo sea dicho.

                Sheppard levantó la cabeza de los folios y lo miró sin pestañear. Acto seguido hizo varias bolitas con los papeles en los que había estado escribiendo y los lanzó hacia el otro lado sin preocuparse si quiera de encestar en la papelera o no.

                - Usted estaba borracho –asintió el doctor más que preguntó.

                - No.

                - Entonces estaba colocado o bajo los efectos de alguna droga.

                Jensen volvió a negar con la cabeza.

                - Comí setas ese día pero no me hicieron alucinar más de lo acostumbrado –Jensen sonrió por sus propias palabras. Era la típica broma que Misha hubiera gastado-. Nos pajeamos porque surgió, al igual que nos besamos esa misma noche.

                - Entiendo que usted hace eso normalmente con la gente –el doctor realmente parecía no entender.

                - ¡Claro que no! ¿Por quién me toma?

                El hombre bien se guardó lo que pensaba de él pero su cara lo dijo todo. Jensen intentó explicarse de nuevo.

                - Siento… Hay una atracción entre Collins y yo. El problema es que ambos tenemos mucho carácter y solemos hablar antes de pensar.

                Sheppard se movió incómodo en su silla.

                - Señor Ackles, si sabe cuál es el problema que tiene, ¿por qué sigue viniendo?

                Buena pregunta.

 

 

*

 

 

 

  1.                 Jensen no había sacado nada en claro de su cita con el doctor Sheppard. Quizás lo estaba enfocando desde el lado equivocado. ¿Y si probaba dejándose llevar y nada más?            Cuando llegó a la reunión después de comer estaba cansado de comerse la cabeza para no sacar nada en claro. Podía entender porqué se comportaba así con Misha pero no podía evitarlo y a veces era agotador porque cuando lo veía, tenía ganas de partirle la cara y hacerle morder esa lengua insidiosa que tenía, sin embargo otra veces quería sentir esa misma lengua recorriéndole todo el cuerpo. ¿Se podía ser más contradictorio? Ni teniendo ovarios  se hubiera sentido más mujer que en ese momento.



                - Voy a bajar al hall –Jared entró en el despachó. Dejó sus cosas sobre la mesa de reuniones y salió por donde mismo había entrado-. Los de Toyota ya están abajo y de paso recogeré a los del equipo para que  no se retrasen.

                - Yo iré preparando todo esto. Os avisaré cuando todo esté listo.

                Jensen se acercó a la puerta para cerrarla. Iba a preparar las diapositivas y varias cosas más y no quería que fueran entrando a cuenta gotas interrumpiéndole. Que se esperaran hasta que estuviera terminado. Fue a encajar la puerta cuando una mano se coló entre medio y lo obligó a detenerse. Jensen abrió para ver de quién se trataba. Cuando lo hizo, un Misha sonriente y más guapo que nunca lo miraba desde el otro lado de la puerta aún a medio abrir.

                - ¿Llego tarde?

                Jensen no supo cómo pero Misha se coló en el despacho sin ser invitado realmente y eso que ni siquiera había abierto la puerta del todo. Finalmente pudo reaccionar y contestar.

                - No. Jared ha bajado para esperarlos y venir todos juntos.

                - Lo sé –Misha se acercó a él. Se acercó mucho. Tanto que lo pegó a la puerta y ésta se cerró de golpe-. Lo he visto coger uno de los ascensores del fondo.

                ¿Entonces para qué preguntaba?

                Jensen tragó. Misha estaba cerca, peligrosamente más cerca de la cuenta y él estaba acorralado contra esa puerta cerrada. La situación no mejoró cuando escuchó un “click” y vio la mano de Misha bajando tras haber cerrado el pestillo de la puerta.

                - ¿Qué haces? –la voz de Jensen fue gutural. No podía dejar de mirar esos ojos azules.

                - Te creía más listo –fue la única respuesta justo antes de bajar una mano hacia el cinturón de Jensen. Con unos dedos ágiles y rápidos, abrió la hebilla y la deslizó por la presilla. El botón y la cremallera fueron pan comido-. ¿Prefieres que me detenga a explicarte lo que estoy haciendo o piensas que con una clase práctica sabrás de qué va el tema?

                Jensen pasó por alto el sarcasmo, de hecho ni se dio cuenta porque acababa de pasar de cero a cien en segundo y medio. Sinceramente, aún dudaba de cómo podía seguir manteniéndose en pie.

                - Sigue –no supo cómo, pero Jensen se escuchó a sí mismo decir eso. ¿Cuándo había hablado? Sinceramente le dio todo igual cuando notó la mano de Misha sobre su ya hinchada erección. Luego dejó de oír nada cuando sintió esa palma grande y cálida presionarle y rozarle cuan largo era.

                Jensen cerró los ojos, lo siguiente que supo fue que esa mano se había colado por dentro de los pantalones y de la ropa interior y lo acariciaban directamente.

                - Llevo deseando hacer esto desde la otra noche en el hotel –los labios de Misha rozaron los otros. El cálido aliento le calentó la piel y lo excitó más aún.

                Ackles hubiera contestado algo si no hubiera visto a Misha acercarse demasiado a sus  labios con intenciones de besarlo, pero algo en el último momento le hizo cambiar de idea y en lugar de eso se deslizó por su pecho hacia abajo, hasta quedar de rodillas delante de él. Con las dos manos tiró de su ropa hasta  dejarlas a medio muslo. Sin dilación acercó los labios hacia su pene y lo lamió de arriba abajo.

                Jensen dio un respingo.

                - Misha… -jadeó. Tuvo que respirar hondo para que las palabras le salieran con algo de sentido-. Estos van a venir en cualquier momento y no creo que les apasione encontrarnos así.

                - No te preocupes –Misha abrió los labios y se lo metió por entero en la boca. Jensen gimió y él succionó lentamente, hasta que volvió a sacárselo de la boca para seguir hablando-, seremos rápidos.

                Jensen echó la cabeza hacia atrás hasta que ésta chocó contra la puerta. Sí, era vergonzoso pensarlo y decirlo pero estaba tan cachondo que no se extrañaría si se corría en cuestión de segundos. Concretamente cuando Misha volviera a poner esa increíble lengua alrededor de su polla.

                Lo siguiente se volvió confuso y la habitación entera giró a su alrededor.

                En un par de ocasiones Jensen  miro hacia abajo para observar a Misha cómo le hacía la mejor mamada de su vida. Tenía la mirada desenfocada y sólo podía sentir esa lengua caliente y húmeda alrededor de él. Llenó los pulmones de aire y movió la cabeza hacia ambos lados frotándose con la puerta para intentar despejarse. Eso tan intenso que estaba sintiendo no podía ser real.

                - No, esperamos aquí –la voz de Jared retumbó al otro lado de la puerta-. Mi socio está preparando la sala y cuando esté lista nos avisará.

                Jensen abrió los ojos y se incorporó.

                - Misha… -murmuró por lo bajo para que no le oyeran al otro lado.

                Misha ni se inmutó. En lugar de eso lo besó más profundamente. Jensen tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para contener un gemido. Volvió a bajar la cabeza para mirarle. El otro lo tenía cogido por los testículos y los acariciaba ejerciendo un poco de presión sobre ellos con los dedos. A la misma vez seguía engulléndole por completo, hasta casi rozar la nariz contra su piel.

                Joder, tenía que pararle y no era capaz siquiera de apartar la mirada. Era tan erótico todo eso que estaba viendo… Como alguien le dijo una vez; si no puedes con ellos, únete a ellos. Y la verdad es que le era imposible luchar contra Misha y hacer que parara, así que hizo lo único que podía en ese  momento; seguir hasta el final y acelerarlo cuanto antes.

                Levantó la mano y la puso sobre la cabeza de Misha, más concretamente sobre su coronilla. Enredó los dedos entre el pelo alborotado que ya traía y lo guió, acelerando el ritmo con la mano. Misha no se quejó y dejó que fuera Jensen el que se impusiera. Las lamidas se hicieron más largas y profundas y un erótico sonido comenzó a sonar de entre esos labios carnosos.

                Jensen le echó una última ojeada antes de volver a morderse el labio para tragarse los gemidos. Notaba cómo el calor en el vientre se iba haciendo más grande. Más y más grande y se expandía sin control. Iba a correrse en cuestión de segundos.

                - Misha –jadeó e intentó apartarle tirándole del pelo hacia atrás-. Quítate, voy a correrme.

                Misha se echó hacia atrás y levantó la cabeza para mirarle.

                - Pues córrete –respondió segundos antes de volver a tomarle con los labios y deslizárselo por entero en la boca.

                Jensen ya no tuvo fuerzas para pararle. Le volvió a poner la mano sobre la cabeza y arremetió contra esa boca una y otra vez, hasta el fondo, hasta que se corrió como un loco. No hubiera podido parar ni aunque le hubieran estado apuntando con un arma cargada y el dedo puesto en el gatillo. Al menos así se sintió él y hasta que el último espasmo no abandonó su cuerpo, no pudo volver a reaccionar.

                Se quedó ahí, apoyado contra la puerta, luchando por volver a respirar con normalidad. Misha aprovechó para ponerse de pie y pegar su cuerpo al de Jensen. Éste abrió los ojos y lo  miró.

                - ¿Relajado? –sonrió.

                Jensen sólo pudo hacer una mueca con las cejas.

                Misha carraspeó y se acercó para darle un beso rápido en los labios. A Jensen no le molestó que éstos supieran a él. En cierta manera eso lo excitó un poco y su pene se lo demostró dando un pequeño brinco, que acabó rebotando contra la pierna de Misha manchándole el pantalón.

                - Joder, lo siento –Jensen se incorporó de la puerta intentando arreglarlo-. Mierda.

                - No te preocupes –Misha sonreía sin darle importancia. Realmente Jensen no lo entendía porque si a él le hubieran manchado los pantalones de semen justo antes de una reunión se hubiera puesto frenético.

                - Al fondo  hay un aseo –dijo señalando al final de la habitación-. Intenta limpiarlo con agua.

                Misha asintió y caminó hacia allí.

                Mientras se alejaba, Jensen se colocó bien la ropa y terminó de preparar rápidamente las cosas para la reunión. Fuera oía como las voces crecían. Tomando una profunda bocanada de aire, quitó el pestillo y abrió la puerta.

                - Pensé que te ibas a quedar aquí dentro para siempre –la cara de Jared fue lo primero que vio al abrir la puerta. Estaba delante de todos listo para entrar. Luego se echó a un lado para que los clientes pasaran. Cuando todos estuvieron dentro, entró él y se paró al lado de Jensen que seguía sosteniendo la puerta como si ésta fuera a caerse-. Te lo has tomado con calma, ¿eh?

                Jensen asintió. ¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Qué un loco había llegado, le había ofrecido la mejor mamada de su vida y él no había tenido cojones de decirle que no? Seguramente no se lo creería. Aún no se lo creía ni él.

                - ¿Quién hay en el baño? –Jared vio luz debajo de la puerta y le extrañó. No recordaba haber dejado la luz encendida.

                - Ermm… Misha. Ha venido mientras tú estabas abajo y me ha ermmm ayudado a preparar las cosas -¡Joder qué mal mentía! ¿Y él era publicista?

                Jared no dijo nada pero siguió mirándole. Más preocupado por la nerviosa reacción de su socio que otra cosa, Jensen tuvo la necesidad de seguir explicándose.

                - Está en el baño porque  hmmm bueno –se rascó detrás de la oreja-. Evita a toda costa los canapés de cangrejo y queso de cabra.

                Jared pareció entender. Asintió y caminó hacia las cristaleras para poner a oscuras la habitación. Unas lámparas pequeñitas que había sobre la mesa se encendieron para que cada uno de los asistentes pudieran leer sus anotaciones.

                Misha salió del aseo y disimuladamente se sentó en el asiento que quedaba libre, justamente al lado de Jensen. Éste se puso un poco tenso pero no dijo nada. Ni siquiera se volvió. Jared comenzó una charla animada con los de Toyota y éstos sacaron unos videos y diapositivas del evento del fin de semana. Eso permitió que Jensen se relajara. Un par de veces miró de reojo a Misha pero esté estaba ocupado con un chino-japonés de esos y parecían mantener una conversación bastante interesante. El resto de la reunión fue entretenida y simple y terminaron  mucho antes de lo esperado. Jared salió de la sala acompañando a sus clientes hasta la puerta de entrada del edificio. Jensen se quedó recogiendo viendo cómo Misha lo ayudaba por el otro lado de la mesa. Lo miraba de reojo y estaba nervioso. Jensen se había pasado toda la reunión pensando qué decirle. Se le había ocurrido miles de cosas y ninguna de ellas le gustaba. Finalmente respiró hondo y se paró justo delante de él cuando ambos llegaron a la vez al mismo lado de la mesa.

                - Misha, lo de antes…

                Misha podría haber hablado y haber dicho algo, pero no; se quedó callado aguardando con una sonrisilla en los labios las palabras del otro.

                - Esto, esto es un error y no puede ser –dijo alto y claro aunque la voz le temblaba un poco-. Tú y yo ni siquiera nos caemos bien ni nos soportamos. Lo de antes ha sido un fallo que no va a volver a pasar. Espero…

                Misha se acercó mucho a él, tanto que casi rozan los labios. Ya no tenía esa expresión relajada y abierta que tenía antes; ahora lucía un ceño ligeramente fruncido y las facciones demasiado serias.

                - Te has corrido en mi boca, Jensen, así que no me vengas ahora con tonterías y con dudas. Sé lo que te gusta y sé dónde tocarte para hacerte caer de rodillas –tomó una rápida bocanada de aire y siguió hablando-. Así que, por favor, no me hagas tener que hacerlo en público para que te des cuenta.

                Dio un pequeñísimo paso hacia atrás y salió de allí, rozando levemente los hombros con los suyos. Jensen se quedó mirando el vacío que había dejado. Eso de hacerlo en público, lo había dicho en broma, ¿no?

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

                Durante dos semanas estuvieron viéndose a diario. El proyecto iba viento en popa. Jared y Jensen tenían sus propias ideas y las reflejaban en sus proyectos y Misha tenía las suyas y curiosamente las compartía con ellos. Quizás la situación les había hecho ser rivales y competidores en eso, pero ellos no lo sentían así. A esas alturas ya eran colegas y casi camaradas, aunque Jensen seguía mostrándose tirante con Misha. Era como si no quisiera que ese tipo se colara en su vida, como si lo alejara constantemente. Tampoco las visitas al doctor Sheppard le habían ayudado mucho. Ese hombre ya podía decirle misa que él seguía igual que al principio; confuso, enfadado e irascible. Y encima ahora cada vez que pensaba en Misha se ponía duro como una piedra. ¡Menuda mierda de existencia!

                - Es viernes por la tarde.

                - Ya –Jensen levantó la cabeza de la mesa de dibujo y miró a su socio-. La semana ha sido eterna, ¿verdad?

                - ¿Vamos al bar de los chicos? Jeffrey ha creado una nueva bebida explosiva que aún no hemos probado.

                Jensen pareció meditarlo unos segundos.

                - Vale. Además hoy es noche de música en directo, ¿no? Posiblemente Christian ande por allí.

                - Me voy a cambiarme entonces. Nos vemos en el local en… ¿hora y media?

                Jensen asintió. Él también salió para su apartamento pero más relajado. Vivía más cerca que Jared así que no necesitaba ir corriendo para cambiarse de ropa.

                Cuando llegó, se duchó tranquilamente y caminó despacio hacia el local. “The Losers” era una taberna Irlandesa que regentaba su amigo Jeffrey Dean Morgan. Los viernes por la noche solían tocar pequeños grupos y solistas y el ambiente era relajado y tranquilo.

                Al entrar en el bar, Jared ya estaba allí y su chica también. Ambos se volvieron para saludarle. Jeffrey se acercó a él y le dio un abrazo de oso.

                - ¡Cuánto tiempo, Jensen! ¿Una cerveza?

                - ¡Claro! ¿Para qué te crees que he venido entonces, para verte ese careto que tienes?

                Jeffrey rió y volvió detrás de la barra de donde sacó cervezas para todos.

                - Jared me ha contando que vais bastante bien con el proyecto –Gen se sentó entre él y Jared y le dio un trago a su bebida-. ¿Estás menos estresado?

                Jensen asintió. No sabía qué le había contado Jared a su chica sobre su comportamiento últimamente pero le daba igual. No le molestaba. Era lógico que se lo contaran todo, ¿no? Él también lo haría si tuviera pareja estable. Iba a preguntarle a Genevieve por su trabajo cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió y entró Misha. A Jensen le cambió la cara completamente. Jared se dio cuenta del cambio de expresión de su amigo, se levantó y se puso a su lado antes de que Misha terminara de acercarse a ellos.

                - Me llamó para preguntarme si podía mandarle unos papeles y le invité. No te importa, ¿verdad?

                - ¡Claro que no! –esa respuesta fue demasiado eufórica, demasiado alta y demasiado falsa.

                Si Jared se creyó esa reacción tan exagerada, no dijo nada y se adelantó para presentar a Misha al grupo. Jensen lo saludó con la cabeza. Luego se dedicó a ignorarle y a jugar con el gollete de su botella. Cuando bajó los ojos no pudo evitar encontrar el simbolismo entre ese dedo suyo y esa abertura del botellín. Se llamó enfermo mentalmente y descartó la botella a un lado. Quizás era un buen momento para pasar al whisky.

 

 

 

                Christian Kane llegó media hora más tarde cargado de su querida guitarra y acompañado de otro colega; Steve Carlson. Ambos iban a tocar juntos esa noche en el local. El ambiente se iba animando y Jeffrey fue con ellos para ayudarles.

                - Chicos, cuidadme la barra y no os lo bebáis todo.

                Jared asintió y le faltó tiempo para colarse dentro y apoyar las manos de forma interesante mientras miraba a los otros tres.

                - ¿Qué les pongo? –imitó el acento encantador y tosco de Morgan.

                - Cerveza –dijeron a la vez Misha y Jensen.

                - ¿Y a usted, señorita? –Jared cogió la mano de su chica y se la llevó a los labios-. ¿Ha venido acompañada esta noche?

                - Lo cierto es que sí –rió ella encantada -. Por un payaso. Creo que tiene una función esta noche o algo así me ha dicho.

                Jared le dedicó una de sus mejores sonrisas y le dio otro beso en la mano.

                - ¿Qué te pongo, cariño?

                - Un Manhattan –sonrió ella feliz.

                Jared levantó una ceja pensativo.

                - Vale, y eso se prepara con…

                - Whisky Canadiense, Vermut dulce, angostura, una cereza y limón.

                Tres cabezas se volvieron hacia Misha, que era el que había respondido.

                - ¿Cómo diablos sabes eso? –Jared se había vuelto a apoyar en la barra y lo miraba fijamente.

                - He sido barman.

                - Has sido _de todo_ -Jensen le dio un trago al botellín ignorando las miradas que ahora se posaban en él.

                Jared intentó relajar el ambiente cambiando de tema.

                - Cariño –se volvió de nuevo hacia su chica-. ¿No te gustaría pedir algo con “más” ingredientes?

                - Ponme una cerveza –respondió dándole por imposible.

 

 

 

                Poco a poco el local se fue llenando. Steve se sentó al piano y Christian lo acompañó a la guitarra. Ambos fueron intercalando canciones de cada uno. Jared sacó a su chica a bailar y dejó allí a Jensen y a Misha solos sentados en la barra, ambos sin hablarse y sin prestarse atención el uno al otro. O al menos eso era lo que parecía.

                - Jensen –Jeffrey lo llamó cogiéndole del brazo y sin levantar mucho la voz para no sobresalir por encima de la romántica canción que Steve estaba cantando-. ¿Podrías hacerme un favor?

                - Claro –asintió bajito-. Dime.

                - Toma –le tendió un par de llaves-. Ve al almacén y tráeme por favor un barril de cerveza. No quiero dejar esto solo.

                - Sin problema –Jensen cogió las llaves y caminó disimuladamente hacia la parte de atrás del local. Abrió la puerta y la cerró para que nadie le viera trastear allí.

                A tientas buscó el interruptor de la luz que en casi todos los sitios normales solía estar al lado de la puerta. En este almacén en concreto no y Jensen lo descubrió cuando tuvo que ir palpando la pared varios metros más hacia el fondo. Cuando finalmente lo encontró y lo presionó, una luz pobre y triste se encendió de una de pequeña bombilla al fondo de la habitación.

                - Este es el decorado perfecto para rodar viernes trece –dijo en voz alta.

                Luego dio varias vueltas sobre sí mismo buscando los barriles de cerveza. El lugar estaba atestado de cajas, botellas y lo que parecía ser un árbol de navidad sin desmontar. Detrás de él vio los barriles. Caminó hacia ellos y cuando fue a coger uno, la puerta se abrió.

                Sobresaltado, Jensen se volvió para descubrir a Misha entrando en el almacén y cerrando la puerta tras él. Jensen se lo quedó mirando cuando el otro caminó hacia él y se paró a un metro escaso. Eso le recordó a cuando entró días atrás en la sala de reuniones, cerró la puerta y le hizo la mejor mamada de la historia de las mamadas. Jamás en el mundo podría existir ninguna mejor que esa y el solo hecho de recordarla hizo que se pusiera dolorosamente duro. Misha estaba tan guapo esa noche que era imposible no mirarle. Bueno, esa noche particularmente más guapo que otras veces porque Jensen nunca lo había visto tan informal vestido. Llevaba unos vaqueros rotos y desgastados y una camiseta gris oscura con algo escrito en ella. Y no le había hecho ni caso en toda la noche. Eso sólo había provocado que Jensen no pudiera evitar quitarle los ojos de encima.

                Cuando Misha se agachó hacia delante por un momento pensó que se estaba acercando a él, que iba a ponerle las manos encima, como las veces anteriores. ¡Dios, lo estaba deseando! Quería sentir esas manos fuertes sobre él, quería tenerle mucho más cerca y esperaba que Misha acortara esa distancia. Al parecer eso estaba haciendo.

                - ¿Sabes dónde está el bourbon? Jeffrey me ha pedido que le lleve varias botellas –Misha se agachó pero no hacia él como Jensen hubiera querido, sino hacia las estanterías, buscando esa puta botella.

                - Ermm no sé, la verdad –Jensen no pudo ocultar su desencanto. Observó a Misha agacharse un poco más a su lado mientras buscaba las botellas. Descaradamente le observó el culo, que puesto así medio en pompa hacían que se le vinieran mogollón de guarradas a la mente y eso fue el punto decisivo que necesitaba para que la mente le terminara de explotar por completo. ¿Qué coño le hacía Misha Collins a su cerebro que se lo dejaba hecho trizas con tan solo mirarle? Ahí estaba, sin apenas haberle dirigido la palabra en dos semanas, con todos los músculos del cuerpo doloridos por ser tocados por ese tío y con la polla demasiado despierta.

                - Pues no veo nada –Misha seguía hablando desde esa misma posición-. Creo que no tienen botellas de lo que me ha pedido. Quizás debamos llevarle algo parecido –luego, en la misma posición semi agachada, volvió la cabeza hacia Jensen que estaba a pocos metros detrás de él-. ¿Ves algo que te guste?

                Jensen veía algo que le gustaba mucho.

                Sin saber realmente lo que estaba haciendo, le tiró del cinturón y lo atrajo hacia él, hasta que éste chocó contra su pecho. Lo siguiente que supo fue que lo estaba besando, con ambas manos rodeando su mandíbula y con la boca abierta exigiendo los labios y la lengua de ese hombre. Misha no se resistió en ningún momento y se dejó besar y avasallar por el otro, incluso le cedió terreno de su propio espacio personal dando varios pasos hacia atrás hasta que su espalda chocó contra la estantería donde había estado buscando antes.

                - Dime que no, Misha.

                Misha abrió los ojos para mirarle. Jensen se había alejado un poco de él y lo observaba mirándole directamente a los ojos en la oscuridad de aquel sitio.

                - No qué –y es que realmente no sabía de qué hablaba.

                - Que no tengo derecho a abordarte así después de cómo te he tratado estos días. Que no soy más que un cabrón egoísta y bipolar. Que no…

                - Me ha quedado claro, Jensen –la voz de Misha sonó grave y espesa y retumbó en las cuatros paredes del almacén-, y aunque no pueda decirte que te entienda, sí respeto cómo eres y que tengas recelos hacia mí.

                Jensen no dijo nada. No se esperaba eso, la verdad que no. Si alguien le hubiera tratado como él había tratado a Misha, no le hubiera vuelto a hablar en la vida. Misha no parecía estar de acuerdo.

                - Para si quieres, no voy a impedírtelo ni a rogarte. Quiero que hagas lo que tengas ganas de hacer –por increíble que pareciera, los ojos de Misha brillaron en la oscuridad mientras hablaba-. Quiero que seas tú, Jensen, el que haga lo que sientas.

                Jensen no se lo pensó y se lanzó de nuevo hacia sus labios. Lo atacó con ansia, como si besarle fuera más imperioso que respirar. Misha abrió los labios para acogerle y devolverle el beso. Sintió cómo las manos del otro le recorrían el estómago hacia abajo, hasta llegar a la abertura de sus pantalones. Sin prisas pero sin calma le abrió el cinturón y el botón, haciendo que la cremallera prácticamente se abriera sola. Metiendo los bordes de los dedos por dentro, tiró de la ropa hacia abajo, arrastrando también de la ropa interior hasta que llegó a medio muslo. Una vez allí, se arrodilló y lo besó, introduciéndoselo por entero en la boca. Misha sintió que se mareaba y tuvo que apoyarse mejor contra las estanterías. Jensen siguió lamiéndole mientras le bajaba más aún la ropa, hasta los tobillos. Una vez ahí lo probó varias veces más hasta que finalmente se puso de nuevo de pie quedando cara a cara frente a él.

                Siguió besándole mientras le cogía el pene con una mano y comenzaba a masturbarle a un buen ritmo. Un poco de humedad comenzó a brillar en la punta del miembro, embadurnando los dedos de Jensen. Éste aprovechó para acariciarle el glande y esparcir más la humedad por todas partes.

                - Abre más las piernas.

                La voz de Jensen sonó como una orden. Misha no tenía muy claro si había sido con esa intención o no. De todas formas él no tenía intención de desobedecer y abrió las piernas  todo lo máximo que los pantalones enrollados en los tobillos le dejaron.

                Jensen lo acarició una vez más para luego deslizarse hacia abajo, cogiéndole los testículos y masajeándolos delicadamente. Misha gimió, pero la cosa no quedó ahí porque Jensen siguió avanzando. Un dedo inquisidor y curioso seguía bajando por su perineo hasta llegar a esa delicada y placentera zona. Luego, con cuidado, deslizó un dedo dentro de él.

                Misha lo cogió del cuello y lo acercó hacia él. Enterró la cara en la clavícula de Jensen  y allí gimió agónicamente. Sin querer soltó un jadeo largo y caliente cuando notó ese dedo caliente y palpitante dentro de él.

                - Joder Misha, qué estrecho… -el resto de las palabras se perdió en la mandíbula de Collins cuando Jensen le lamió parte del cuello y la barba.

                - Pues imagina –sólo necesitó esas dos palabras para que el otro se imaginara el resto de la frase y de sus intenciones. Jensen se estremeció de tan solo pensar en hundirle la polla en ese adorable y estrecho culito que tenía.

                Y lo hubiera hecho. Lo hubiera hecho si no hubiera sido porque ese momento era para Misha, para su uso y disfrute, para él sólo. Quería regalarle ese orgasmo, al igual que había hecho con él, así que con la otra mano que aún tenía libre, le sostuvo la polla y comenzó a masturbarle. Misha hizo un siseo y el cuerpo le tembló.

                - Ahora sólo faltaría que entrara tu amigo y nos pillara así.

                Jensen levantó la cabeza y lo miró. Misha estaba adorable con ese pelo revuelto, las pupilas dilatadas y los labios entre abiertos intentando coger más aire.

                - Por lo que sé, Jeffrey se ha montado sus buenas orgías aquí dentro así que no creo que le importe mucho.

                Misha sonrió y no dijo nada. La verdad es que aunque hubiera querido no hubiera podido porque acaba de deslizar su dedo completamente hacia fuera para volverlo a meter segundos más tarde ésta vez con un poco más de violencia en el acto. Misha dio un respingo cuando sintió la yema de ese dedo rozándole la próstata.

                - Jensen –murmuró cuando supo que era cuestión de segundos-. Jensen.

                Jensen levantó la cabeza para mirarle. Misha tenía los ojos medio cerrados, la cabeza echada hacia atrás y los labios ligeramente abiertos. La posición que mantenía echado hacia delante para llegar bien al trasero de Misha no era la más recomendable y había empezado a dolerle la espalda pero ni loco iba a parar, no hasta que no se corriera. Aunque se tirara con dolor de lumbago dos semanas seguidas.

                - Jensen –repitió Misha, ésta vez con un tono un poco más desesperado.

                - Sí, córrete –Jensen bajó la mirada de nuevo para ver cómo el pene de ese hombre se hinchaba, contrayéndose y expandiéndose más entre sus dedos-. Déjame verte Misha. Córrete.

                Misha lo obedeció y se corrió. Fue como un estallido de luces en su cerebro. Sintió como si le quitaran de encima algo muy pesado. Fue una liberación en toda regla.

                Jensen había levantado la cabeza de nuevo para verle. Memorizó todas y cada una de las expresiones que Misha puso mientras se corría, todas y cada una de esas adorables arruguitas que le salían sobre el puente de la nariz cuando fruncía el gesto, en esos labios resecos y eróticos.

                Cuando todo hubo pasado, Misha echó la cabeza hacia atrás para respirar mejor. Jensen se alejó de él, buscando dónde limpiarse. Misha le pasó un pañuelo de papel que el otro aceptó encantado. En pocos minutos estuvieron repuestos, con la ropa en su sitio y listos para salir del almacén.


	6. THIS AINT A LOVE SONG

**Titulo:** Always on my mind

 **Autora:** Taolee

 **Capitulo:** 6/8+1

 **Beta:** flexikuki

 **Fandom:** RPS

 **Pairing:** Jensen Ackles / Misha Collins

 **Personajes secundarios** : Jared Padalecki, Mark Sheppard (aka Crowley en Supernatural),

 **Rating:** NC-17. Lo normal en mí, vaya.

 **Disclaimer de actores:** Ellos no me pertenecen. No gano dinero con esto. Todo es gratis. Yo también soy gratis, por si me queréis ^^

 **Disclaimer de marcas e información:** Obviamente NO gano nada habiendo elegido la marca “Toyota” para el fanfic, bueno sí, ponerme los dientes largos soñando con que algún día tendré dinero suficiente para tener un Toyota Highlander  en mi poder, pero ese es otro tema. No gano nada con esto. Es publicidad gratuita que les hago ^^ más mona yo =D. Y aunque toda la información referida a ellos es auténtica, algunos datos los he modificado levemente para adaptarlos al fanfic. Espero que me perdonéis el desliz.

 **Resumen:** En el mundo de la publicidad no hay cabida para los dos. Jensen Ackles lleva toda su vida en la empresa de publicidad que ha heredado de su padre. Ha luchado mucho para estar ahí y Misha Collins, ese tío rarito salido de la nada, no iba a robarle el lugar que tanto sudor y esfuerzo le ha costado mantener durante toda su vida. Jensen no va a permitir que ese desconocido le quite lo que es suyo, aunque pierda el corazón por el camino y tenga que venderle su alma al mismísimo diablo. Dicen que quien juega con fuego se acaba quemándose. ¿Saldrá ardiendo Jensen Ackles?

 **Warning:** Por increíble que parezca, en este fanfic Jared Padalecki es hetero ¡o-O! Eso se merecía un aviso con letras de neón. Jeffrey Dean Morgan va a salir en este fanfic y os aseguro que tampoco morirá aquí ^^ de hecho si puedo evitarlo no morirá nadie ;)

 **Nota de la autora:** No he estudiado publicidad, ni tengo ni idea del tema. Es un campo que siempre he querido estudiar más a fondo y conocerlo. Espero que todo aquel que sepa un poco sobre el tema me perdone los patazos que sin duda voy a cometer en términos, estrategias y todo lo que rodea a ese mundo. Si me enseñas, aprenderé y prometo hacerlo mejor la próxima vez.

 **Dedicatoria:** jig_chan que me da unos increíbles consejos sobre el mundo de la publicidad. ¡¡¡Muchísimas gracias!!!

 

 

 

CAPITULO 6:  [THIS AINT A LOVE SONG](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wyoeBLDM_3Q)

 

 

 

                - Entonces… ¿qué relación tiene con el señor Collins?

                Jensen se revolvió incómodo en su silla. Algo habitual en él, vaya.

                - Somos socios forzosos. Colegas, si lo prefiere.

                El doctor Sheppard siguió apuntando cosas en sus papeles. Jensen no tenía ni idea de lo que era pero por todo lo que llevaba escrito de todas las sesiones que llevaban, podía escribir un libro sobre él. La verdad es que él tampoco tenía muy claro su relación con Misha y si se pusiera a escribir sobre el tema, seguramente le daría para una enciclopedia entera con varios tomos. Seguía sin tener las cosas del todo claras pero al menos ya había aprendido algo de todo eso; le gustaba besar a Misha Collins y eso no quería decir que se llevaran mejor o que hubieran dejado de lanzarse tiritos, quería decir que mientras se besaban no se decían lindezas a la cara y sinceramente, Jensen no las echaba de menos. Prefería mil veces besarle que pelearse con él, pero era algo que ya no podía evitar, ninguno de los dos podía. Podían estar diciéndose cosas y al segundo siguiente comiéndose a besos. O al contrario. Ambas cosas eran adictivas para ambos, y les gustaba.

                Jensen estaba más calmado sabiendo que Misha no era un tío común, un cualquiera que quisiera hacerle daño, robarle su empresa o quitarle lo que era suyo. La verdad es que era bastante complicado explicar cómo era Misha Collins pero Jensen había llegado a conocerle en esos pequeños ratos que pasaban juntos antes o después de las reuniones, aunque fueran cinco minutos y sabía que podía confiar en él.

                Si se ponía a contar, no se habían visto tanto, ni habían pasado tanto tiempo juntos pero el poco del que habían podido disfrutar, no había estado del todo mal.

                - Señor Ackles, ¿se encuentra bien?

                Jensen salió de su ensoñación. Había estado demasiado tiempo pensando y había olvidado por completo que seguía ahí en la consulta del doctor Sheppard.

                - Sí. ¿Qué decía?

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

                Los proyectos iban bastante avanzados, ambos bien direccionados y claramente distintos el uno del otro. Mientras que Jared y Jensen habían optado por una campaña alegre, desenfadada y moderna, Misha se había decantado por tocar la fibra sensible a los futuros clientes, haciéndoles pensar un poco más de la cuenta. Los de Toyota estaban muy ilusionados con ambos equipos y optaron por sacar anuncios publicitarios en autobuses, vallas publicitarias y grandes superficies anunciando el próximo modelo de coche que iban a lanzar al mercado. Con las sencillas letras de _”No podrás pensar en otra cosa”,_ empapelaron la ciudad anunciando la próxima campaña que estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Sin ir más lejos en menos de dos semanas elegirían un anuncio u otro y el que ganase tendría los días contados para terminarlo todo y se proclamaría campeón absoluto.

                También se habían puesto de acuerdo en la productora que erigirían. Aunque Jensen y Jared tenían la suya propia, Misha no porque esa increíblemente caro y aunque a su empresa no le iba del todo mal, no podía compararlo con la de los otros dos, que llevaban muchos años en el mercado. Misha eligió para su anuncio a una productora nueva y poco conocida pero que tenían ideas muy innovadoras. Eso era muy Misha; apostar por lo nuevo y distinto. Lo curioso es que Jensen se fiaba de él en eso. Él era un tío de costumbres arraigadas en lo que al tema profesional se refería pero tenía que reconocer que las ideas de Misha eran muy buenas.

                Lo asombroso es que todo ese asunto de perder y ganar lo ponían nervioso. Una cosa era competir contra rivales que no conocía, contra gente que le daba igual, pero no le daba igual Misha. Sabía que tenía talento y sabía que el tío se lo había ganado a pulso. Ahora, tanto si perdía como si ganaba, no iba a pasarlo bien. No quería que perdiera Misha, pero tampoco quería perder él. Obviamente se estaba volviendo loco y eso, sumado a su carácter últimamente, no era algo bueno y encima a todo eso tenía que sumarle que llevaba varios días sin encontrarse muy bien. Lo achacó a los nervios ya que el dolor de estómago le crecía cuando se alteraba. Con su suerte seguramente le saldría una úlcera o algo parecido. ¡Genial!

                Tampoco ayudaba mucho pasarse los días metido en su despacho, como se encontraba ahora. Llevaba doce horas ahí dentro, ultimando las últimas cosas y exprimiéndose el cerebro al máximo. O se tomaba un descanso o se pegaba un tiro, pero ese ritmo no podía ser bueno. Últimamente se encontraba cansado y el dolor de estómago por los nervios y la mala alimentación acabarían pasándole factura. Seguro.

                - ¿Estás disponible? –Misha asomó la cabeza por la puerta del despacho de Jensen. Era bastante tarde y no estaba seguro si iba a estar allí y si aún lo estaba, como parecía ser el caso, puede que quisiera que no le molestaran.

                Jensen levantó la cabeza y lo vio. Las facciones se le relajaron y una leve sonrisa acudió a sus labios. Estaba tan guapo cuando miraba a Misha…

                - Claro. Pasa.

                - Me acaban de entregar el primer boceto del anuncio y antes de irme para casa he pasado por aquí para ver si querías echarle un vistazo.

                Jensen asintió levantándose. Misha pasó con un rollo enorme de papel bajo el brazo.

                 - ¿Qué diablos es eso? –señaló al gran rollo que el otro traía como si fuera una mascota medio arrastrando por el suelo.

                - No temas, es papel plastificado indestructible –tiró un poco más del gran rollo hasta dejarlo en medio del despacho-. Posiblemente el día que haya un apocalipsis y la raza humana desaparezca de la faz de la tierra y sólo queden las cucarachas y los rollings stones, quedará nuestro anuncio plastificado de Toyota con ellos.

                Jensen rió.

                - A ver, enséñamelo –Jensen se apartó para que Misha pudiera extenderlo bien. Se sentó en el sofá mientras el otro lo desplegaba-. Me imagino que ese será el anuncio que irá en las marquesinas, ¿no?

                - Sí –la voz de Misha sonó ahogada mientras tiraba del plástico que por el peso parecía un muerto. Apenas había desenrollado la mitad cuando se dio cuenta que la mesita de delante del sofá molestaba. Se adelantó para quitarla-. Será un segundo.

                Jensen asintió sonriendo descaradamente. Podía levantarse y echarle una mano pero la verdad es que desde el sofá tenía una perfecta visión del trasero de Collins, medio agachado tirando de ese rollo gigante. ¿Era normal que eso lo pusiera terriblemente cachondo?

                - Oye, ¿no te podían haber dado algo más normalito tipo desplegable de una revista o como mucho un cartel de cine?

                - En realidad fui yo el que les pidió esto porque quería ver cómo quedaba  con mis propios ojos antes de dar el visto bueno.

                - Pues nos vamos a tener que ir a abrirlo a un campo de futbol.

                  “¿Nos?” porque él seguía cómodamente sentado en el sofá.

                - Entrará, ya verás –cuando la mesa estuvo apartada, Misha comenzó a desenrollar de nuevo el anuncio.

                Estaba perdiendo la paciencia cuando jaló de él con tan mala suerte que las manos se le escurrieron mientras tiraba, perdiendo el equilibrio hacia atrás. Trastrabilló varios pasos hasta que fue a caer sobre el sofá. Encima de las piernas de Jensen.

                - ¡Dios, Collins! –Jensen lo había visto venir y lo había agarrado por la cintura, deslizando las manos hacia delante. No fue tanto el golpe como la impresión de notar ese culito firme sobre su ya confirmada erección.

                Misha se quedó quieto como una estatua. No quería ni volverse por temor a que Jensen le ladrara o le mordiera, lo que sucediera primero. De verdad que hoy no estaba para bromas ni broncas de ninguna clase, que bastante había tenido con arrastrar esa cosa gigante por toda la ciudad dentro del coche.

                - Jensen… -se aventuró a murmurar viendo que el otro no se movía tras él. Quizás le había hecho daño o se encontraba demasiado cabreado como para hablar.

                - Shhhh –lo mandó a callar. Deslizó las manos un poco más hacia abajo por su cintura, presionándole contra su erección.

                Entonces Misha lo notó duro y caliente debajo de él.  Eso lo encendió enseguida haciendo que su cuerpo respondiera de igual manera, poniéndose tan duro o más que él.

                Jensen, que había estado apoyado contra el respaldar del sofá, incorporó el cuerpo arrimando su pecho a la espalda del otro. Toda esa estúpida tela de sus camisas le molestaba. Quería sentir la piel de Misha contra la suya. Quería que el sudor resbalara entre ambos.

                No estaba cachondo; estaba muy cachondo.

                Cuando vio los dedos de Jensen trastear con los botones de su camisa, Misha se echó un poco hacia atrás apoyándose sobre el amplio pecho del rubio dándole así completa libertad para abrirle la camisa, o quitársela o hacer lo que quisiera con ella. Por él como si la prendía fuego.

                La ausencia de corbata hizo más fácil y más rápido que la camisa quedara hecha un ovillo en el suelo. Cuando ya lo tuvo desnudo de cintura para arriba, Jensen apoyó la frente contra su espalda mientras se abría él mismo la camisa. No se la quitó, tan solo se la dejó abierta. Luego volvió a pegarse contra él, tanto que casi se fundieron en uno. Jensen daba pequeños empujones contra el otro y esos toquecitos le ponían los pezones erectos.

                Acercó los labios hasta la piel de su espalda y lo besó, haciendo succión con los labios, provocando que Misha se erizara por completo de placer. Mientras lo tenía así cogido, volvió a deslizar las manos hacia delante ésta vez mucho más abajo, hasta la entrepierna del otro, que inevitablemente estaba duro como una roca. Con ambas manos lo acarició por encima de la tela del pantalón, frotando la protuberancia con un roce prieto y demoledor. Así una y otra vez hasta que Misha pensó que lloraría si no lo tocaba más íntimamente.

                - ¿Puedo…?

                Caliente, salvaje, húmedo, líquido. Así sonó la voz grave de Jensen contra el hombro de Misha. A éste se le secó la boca y sólo pudo atinar a asentir con la cabeza.

                Jensen acercó la mano hacia el botón de la cintura y lo abrió sin problemas. Luego puso especial cuidado en bajar la cremallera, ya que al tener Misha las piernas abiertas a ambos lados de la suya, la tela quedaba bastante tirante y por nada del mundo quería dañarle. Al menos no en ese momento.

                - Creo que será mejor que te los quites o los romperemos.

                Misha estuvo de acuerdo. Con un movimiento ágil se puso de pie y se bajó los pantalones y los calzoncillos y los lanzó por ahí. Jensen aprovechó la ocasión para levantar el trasero levemente del sofá. Lo justo para deslizarse los pantalones hacia abajo, dejándolos contra los duros gemelos. Los calzoncillos los dejó en su sitio.

                Guiándole, Jensen lo agarró de las caderas y con cuidado lo arrastró para que se volviera a sentar sobre él, ésta vez con bastante menos tela. Acomodó la espalda de Misha contra su pecho y se echó hacia atrás mientras deslizaba una mano por su vientre.

                Collins tenía una ingle suave y tersa, con poco vello y caderas sensuales y marcadas. Las mismas que había visto esa primera vez en el probador. Le volvían loco y se hubiera quedado ahí un rato más de no ser porque su  mano parecía tener algo de prisa por seguir deslizándose hacia abajo, hasta la polla de Misha. Ésta estaba dura y expectante por ser tocada. Cuando Jensen la envolvió con su mano, un jadeo escapó de los labios de Misha, que echó la cabeza hacia atrás apoyándola sobre el hombro del otro. Eso le dio un mejor acceso a Jensen para ver lo que estaba haciendo, porque antes estaba explorando a ciegas. Ahora podía ver todo el torso de Misha, su ingle y su mano agarrándole la polla. Mirándola, comenzó a moverla de arriba abajo, dejando una ligera caricia en la hendidura.

                La respiración de Misha se  hizo más grave y sonora a la par que pesada. Jensen se volvió hacia él para mirarle. Tenía la cabeza echada hacia atrás, sobre el sofá, los labios levemente abiertos y los ojos cerrados. Esa simple imagen lo excitó más que cualquier escena de una porno. Estrechó el agarré y aceleró el ritmo, haciendo que la respiración de Misha lo acompañara en el mismo ritmo. Un poco de humedad no tardó en brillar sobre el glande, escurriéndose entre los dedos de Jensen facilitando la fricción de la mano contra la piel. Quizás ese era el momento para dar un paso más. Luego, posiblemente, no tuviera oportunidad.

                Con los dedos húmedos y pringosos, fue bajando un poco la mano. Abrió más las piernas obligando a que Misha abriera así más las suyas. Ya habían hecho eso antes pero nunca había tenido la  intención de llegar tan lejos. Hoy sí.

                -¿Puedo?

                No hizo falta que Jensen siguiera hablando. Misha ya sabía a qué se refería.

                - Sí –echó el trasero un poco hacia delante, facilitándole la entrada.

                Uno de los dedos llegó hasta su entrada y sin detenerse se adentró poco a poco en él. El cuerpo de Misha se contrajo levemente y Jensen casi se volvió loco al notar cómo su dedo era aprisionado por los músculos del otro.

                Tragó saliva en un vago intento de aclararse la garganta para que el oxigeno pudiera volver a pasar sin quemarle la garganta. Ahogando un gemido lo penetró más profundamente para volver a sacarlo luego y repetir lo mismo un par de veces más, hasta que lo intentó con un segundo dedo. Tuvo que ir despacio para controlarse a sí mismo. Con la otra mano había comenzado a masturbar a Misha de nuevo y el muy maldito se estaba restregando contra su ostentosa erección, haciéndole pedazos la cordura y el autocontrol.

                Finalmente no pudo suportarlo más; extrajo los dedos de Misha y lo tomó por las caderas.

                - O te follo ya o vamos a tener un disgusto –bromeó nerviosamente medio en serio.

                Misha se lamió los labios asintiendo. Estaba de acuerdo con él.

                Levantó una pierna y la dobló sobre el sofá. Luego apoyándose sobre las rodillas de Jensen subió la otra, hasta quedarse sentado a horcajadas sobre él, dándole la espalda y con ambas piernas dobladas a ambos lados de los muslos de Jensen. Aprovechando que Misha cambiaba de postura, él elevó un poco el trasero y se bajó al fin los calzoncillos que tanto le oprimían. Tuvo unos segundos antes de que Misha se volviera a poner sobre él para masajearse un poco la polla que brincó agradecida humedeciéndose en el acto. Cuando Misha volvió a quedar sobre él, le pasó las yemas de los dedos sobre sus muslos, apretando un poco. Luego lo llevó hacia abajo, rozando su erección dispuesto a penetrarle pero algo le decía que no iba a ser tan fácil. Si introducirle dos dedos le había costado lo suyo… Y sinceramente, su polla distaba mucho de parecerse a dos dedos.

                - Tendrás que ayudarme un poco, Misha –Jensen se lamió los labios, impaciente.

                - Estoy en tus manos –dijo volviéndose un poco para mirarle-. Tú dirás.

                Jensen levantó la cabeza y lo miró. Era la primera vez que lo veía estando así, ambos desnudos y en una situación tan íntima. Y le gustó, le gustó mirarle a los ojos. ¿Ya tenía Misha esos ojos tan azul claro y brillantes o era cosa del deseo que le cambiaban de color?

                Guiándole, le cogió ambas manos con las suyas y se las llevó a las nalgas, donde le puso sus propias manos a la par que las separaba un poco.

                - Ahora ve bajando poco a poco –le dijo en un murmullo.

                Misha obedeció y comenzó a bajar lentamente. A Jensen le gustó verle así, tan expuesto y esperando por él. Se contuvo de darle un cachete porque conociendo el extraño carácter de Misha, lo mismo se volvía para enumerarle los derechos gubernamentales de todo ciudadano americano o algo así, por lo que sólo atinó deslizar la mano por el final de su espalda y distraídamente deslizarle el pulgar dentro, testándole con el dedo por última vez. Luego se cogió la polla y justo antes de que Misha estuviera demasiado cerca de él, dio varios toquecitos con el glande sobre la piel.

                El sonido, obsceno y erótico de piel contra piel, retumbó en la habitación. Luego Jensen se acarició el pene muy rudamente y unas gotitas de líquido pre seminal brillaron en la puntita. La sostuvo con una mano firmemente por debajo de la hendidura y  salió al encuentro

de Misha. Cuando comenzó a sentir la invasión, éste reaccionó parándose en seco y agarrándose mejor de las nalgas. Eso permitió que Jensen presionara con un poco más de impulso contra él y la polla se deslizara varios milímetros dentro de su cuerpo.

                Misha jadeó extasiado, respirando pesadamente mientras su cuerpo se adaptaba a la invasión. Jensen no le dio tregua y se adentró un poco más, sintiendo la estrechez de esa cavidad rodeándole sin piedad. Sin poderlo evitar exhaló un jadeo que calentó la espalda de Misha.

                - ¡Dios, Misha! Ffsss –se adentró otro poco más, lentamente, muy lentamente-. ¡Joder!

                - Sigue Jensen, no pares –Misha se mordió los labios y miró hacia atrás. Descubrió un Jensen con la frente perlada de sudor, los dientes apretados y la mirada perdida -. Más rápido – le instó.

                Jensen no le hizo caso y fue adentrándose a su ritmo, pacientemente.

                Misha no quería eso. Lo quería por entero dentro de él y lo quería ya. Presionó con ambas manos, ejerciendo el efecto contrario al que le había indicado Jensen segundos atrás y se dejó caer, abarcándole por entero, provocando una fricción insostenible y enloquecedora. Casi perdió el equilibrio cuando el cuerpo entero de Jensen vibró. Echó los brazos hacia atrás para apoyar las palmas de las manos sobre el borde del sofá.

                - _SíMishasíesoesmásrápido_ -lo agarró toscamente por las caderas y comenzó a arremeter contra él. Fue como pasar de cero a cien en un segundo.

                Misha cerró las manos en un puño, sosteniendo entre los dedos la tela del sofá.  Se adaptó enseguida al exigente ritmo impuesto por Jensen, que lo follaba como si la vida le pendiera de ello. Un remolino de calor le empezó a crecer en el centro del estómago y se fue esparciendo por el resto su cuerpo. Podía sentirlo, todas y cada una de sus moléculas lo sabían y se preparaban para ello. Atrajo el cuerpo de Misha bruscamente hacia el suyo, hasta que ambos estuvieron pegados por el sudor y el calor. Lo rodeó con un brazo y alargó la mano de nuevo hacia su polla, para masturbarle al mismo ritmo que iban ellos. Misha echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras un gruñido le salía ahogado entre los labios.

                - _MecorroJensenmecorrojoder_ -Misha lloriqueó unos segundos, justo antes de contraer todo el cuerpo y explotar en la mano del rubio, caliente y espeso. No hubo manera de contenerse y tampoco lo hubiera hecho. Ese orgasmo era violento y abrasador, como un huracán que lo estaba arrastrando por completo y él, lógicamente, se había dejado llevar.

                Jensen cerró los ojos y apoyó la frente contra la espalda del otro mientras notaba cómo Misha lo apretaba más y más, hasta que la presión se hizo imposible. Se corrió con un envite final y seco, adentrándose más en Misha si eso era posible, quedándose quieto mientras notaba cómo su cuerpo se expandía más y más, liberándose y  contrayéndose al mismo tiempo.

                Como era normal, después de toda tormenta, venía un periodo de calma y eso fue lo que pasó en ese despacho. Ambos se quedaron callados, exhaustos, inertes, respirando trabajosamente por la boca, intentando capturar el poco aire que parecía haber quedado en esa habitación. La melodía de un móvil rompió el silencio reinante.

                - Mierda –Misha pareció volver en sí-. Es mi móvil –intentó moverse pero las piernas no le sostenían así que optó por dejarse caer de lado sobre el sofá-. Dios, me cuesta levantarme.

                Jensen sonrió satisfecho. Tomando un impulso, se levantó del sofá y fue a buscar el móvil entre el revoltillo de ropa que había en el suelo. Él también estaba algo cansado pero no tanto como Misha, cuya postura había sido más incómoda.

                - Joder –Jensen dio vueltas alrededor del revoltijo sin encontrar el aparato.

                Misha levantó la cabeza del cojín y lo miró.

                - Dime que no hemos manchado el puto cartel –porque no estaba seguro de dónde había ido a parar todo. Él no estaba manchado así que cualquier cosa era posible.

                - No, tranquilo; ha caído sobre tus pantalones –respondió contento librándose así de tener que llamar para que le limpiaran la moqueta.

                - Vaya, qué bien –respondió sin ganas incorporándose en el sofá. Total, ya estaba acostumbrado a eso.

                - ¡Lo tengo! –Jensen alcanzó el móvil y se lo lanzó al otro, que lo cogió en el aire y apretó el botón para responder.

                - ¿Si? –carraspeó, intentando alejar la voz de recién follado que se le había quedado.

                Jensen se puso bien la ropa, recogió los pantalones manchados de Misha y fue con ellos al aseo que tenía al fondo del despacho. Le dio con la toalla húmeda y eliminó la mayor parte de la mancha. Al menos así podría salir a la calle sin que la gente lo mirase raro. ¿Cómo hacía este hombre para mancharse siempre los pantalones? Aunque ésta vez la culpa no había sido de él, ciertamente. Apagó la luz del baño y volvió hacia el sofá. Allí, Misha estaba aguantado el móvil contra el hombro mientras  terminaba la conversación y a la vez se ponía los calzoncillos. Cuando finalizó la tarea, volvió a sentarse en el sofá, ésta vez dando un respingo, incómodo. Jensen sonrió complacido. No sabía muy bien porqué y posiblemente fuera un pensamiento un tanto cruel, pero le gustaba que le doliera el trasero después de haber estado con él.

                - Tengo que irme –Collins se levantó tirando el móvil sobre el sofá y terminando de vestirse. Vio que Jensen había lavado la mancha-. Muchas gracias. Me llaman del despacho. Ha saltado la alarma de la entrada. Los de seguridad me han dicho que está todo en orden pero quiero acercarme a ver.

                - ¿Quieres que vaya contigo? –Jensen se preocupó al instante. Ese era un tema serio.

                - No te preocupes –terminó de ponerse la ropa bien y recuperó el móvil que guardó e uno de los bolsillos. Luego se volvió hacia el cartel-. Lo dejo aquí para mañana, ¿vale?

                - Bien, sin problemas.

                Jensen lo vio irse hacia la puerta. Misha retrocedió  hacia él, le propinó un beso en los labios y sonrió.

                - Gracias –ronroneó complaciente. Y se fue.

                Jensen se quedó mirando la puerta y luego a su despacho vacío y parcialmente hecho un caos.

                - ¿Gracias? –repitió al aire-. ¿Gracias? ¡No soy tu puta, Collins!

                Aunque era imposible que Misha  lo escuchara, Jensen le imaginó riéndose y pensando realmente que había sonado como si fuera su cortesana particular. No supo muy bien porqué pero eso le gustó y su pene dio un pequeño brinco dentro de su ropa interior. Jensen bajó la cabeza y se miró.

                - ¡Vamos tío, estás bromeando! ¿no?

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

                _Estrés_ , del inglés  _stress_ , ‘fatiga’, es una reacción fisiológica del organismo en el que entran en juego diversos mecanismos de defensa para afrontar una situación que se percibe como amenazante o de demanda incrementada. Y no todo el mundo sabe afrontarla de igual manera. Algunos se ponen irritables, otros pierden el apetito, otros sienten nervios por todo el cuerpo, otros se ponen a llorar, no pueden dormir no pueden concentrarse, no saben qué hacer con sus vidas, no ven final a esa situación, y otros, quizás lo menos, se lo tomaban con calma y paciencia. Como era el caso de Misha. Tenía muy claro que no iba a ganar nada alterándose y poniéndose de los nervios. Si ganaba genial y si no, también. Su empresa había nacido de la nada y en poco tiempo se había convertido en una de las más importantes del país y ciertamente no le había hecho falta vender coches para conseguir todo eso. Así se lo intentó hacer entender a Jensen pero fue imposible. Con un carácter algo más tímido y centrado, Jensen Ackles podía tener nervios de acero cuando se lo proponía, pero ésta vez no era el caso. Para él no era importante esa campaña, era de _imperiosa necesidad_ y tenía que ganar, tenía que hacerlo, pero teniendo como rival a Misha Collins no era nada fácil conseguirlo.

                Lo curioso del asunto es que entre ellos, aunque existía esa confrontación dada las circunstancias, lo llevaban bien; Misha había aprendido a torear las palabras de Jensen. Jensen había aprendido a responder con agilidad a las extrañas respuestas de Misha y Jared había aprendido a ignorarles a ambos. Ajeno a lo que se traían los otros dos entre manos, él estaba cien por cien centrado en la campaña y les daba igual que los otros se comportasen algunas veces como niños en el patio del colegio.

                Por eso la presión, el estrés, la fatiga y el agobio hacen que las personas se comporten de una manera un tanto extraña y tomen decisiones que en otro momento quizás no tomarían.

                Ya sólo faltaba un día. Algo más de veinticuatro horas. Al día siguiente por la noche era el gran momento y las tomas de decisiones tenían que llevarse a cabo de una vez.

                Eso mismo fue lo que pensó Jensen cuando se vio subiendo por el ascensor de la casa de Misha. Un edificio de cuatro plantas, situado muy cerca de donde tenía la oficina, Misha vivía en la tercera planta  haciendo esquina. No había portero físico en la planta baja y el ascensor era más un viejo montacargas que otra cosa. Jensen cerró las rejas del aparato y presionó el botón correcto. Con un pequeño chirrido el trasto comenzó a elevarse y con pereza llegó hasta el tercer piso. Jensen se recordó tomar las escaleras cuando se fuera.

                En el rellano sólo había una puerta así que sin más dilación caminó hacia ella. Antes de apretar el timbre respiró hondo y le dio al botón con el dedo índice. Nada pasó. Quizás no funcionase. Alzó los nudillos y dio tres sonoros golpes sobre la puerta. Al otro lado se escuchó un sonido y acto seguido la puerta se abrió.

                - Jensen –Misha lo miró con sorpresa. A pesar de que no le esperaba, le hizo pasar sin ninguna demora-. Por favor, pasa.

                Abrió más la puerta para dejarle entrar.

                Jensen dudó un segundo.

                - Si te pillo en mal momento puedo volver más tarde.

                - No –la respuesta de Misha fue en el acto-. Me pillas haciendo la cena. ¿Te apuntas?

                Jensen caminó hacia el interior de la casa mientras asentía. Lo último que se hubiera esperado era encontrarse a Misha preparando la cena él mismo.

                - Huele bien –respondió quitándose la chaqueta y dejándola sobre el respaldo del sofá. Aunque no iba tan informal como Misha, Jensen se había puesto unos vaqueros y una chaqueta de cuero de color verde oscuro haciendo juego que la camiseta que llevaba.

                Misha por el contrario llevaba unos enormes pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta celeste que le hacían resaltar más aún esos increíbles ojos que tenía.

                - Me he inventado una nueva receta para hacer pollo al horno. ¿Quieres probarla?

                - Claro –Jensen lo siguió hacia la cocina. Jamás se hubiera imaginado a Misha cocinando-. No sabía que te gustaba cocinar.

                - Me relaja –Misha llegó a la cocina. Abrió la nevera y sacó dos cervezas. Una se la tendió a Jensen.

                - Gracias –la aceptó gustoso, la abrió y le dio un trago-. Yo no estoy seguro de si mi cocina tiene horno.

                Misha se rió. Se apoyó contra la encimera y lo miró. Quería preguntarle qué hacía allí, pero no quería ser descortés. No quería darle una impresión errónea porque realmente le alegraba que hubiera ido.

                - La última vez que entré en la cocina a preparar algo tenía nueve años y le eché tierra y gusanos al pudding de mi madre. Desde entonces me prohibió la entrada en su santuario.

                Misha rió abiertamente y esa sonrisa llenó la cocina.

                - Actualmente el record de comer más gusanos de una sola sentada la tiene un tío en la India que puede comerse más de doscientos gusanos en menos de treinta segundos.

                Jensen puso cara de asco y con razón. ¿Cómo diablos sabía Misha noticias tan raras? Mientras le escuchaba hablar sobre otras habilidades asombrosas que tenía ese tío de la India, Jensen le dio un repaso visual a la casa donde estaba. El salón era totalmente diáfano y lo separa de la cocina una barra larga barra americana con unos taburetes haciendo juego. Todo era sencillo y despejado, predominando la madera. Quizás lo único de valor que existía en esa casa eran los equipos informáticos, la enorme televisión de alta resolución y poco más.

                - Tienes una casa sencilla y bonita –aprovechó para decir cuando Misha terminó de hablar.

                - Gracias. He hecho casi todos los muebles que ves.

                - ¿En serio? –Jensen dejó el botellín sobre la encimera y caminó de vuelta hacia el salón. Allí lo observó todo con muchísimo más detalle. Era cierto, se notaban los acabados a mano, las finas líneas hechas una a una convirtiéndolas en únicas y el barniz y la calidez que sólo un experto sabía dar-. Es precioso.

                Misha lo había seguido hacia el salón y lo observaba de cerca.

                - Si quieres algún día te puedo hacer un baúl para que guardes los elementos de tortura que usas con tus empleados –bromeó.

                Jensen se volvió hacia él. En otras circunstancias y quizás algunas semanas atrás, se habría acercado a él y le habría mordido la yugular. Quizás hubiera exigido su cabeza en una bandeja de planta. Hoy no, ya no; Jensen se dio la vuelta y recordó la razón por la que había ido su casa esa tarde.

                Fue a abrir la boca para contárselo cuando un timbre sonó desde la cocina.

                - Ya está la cena –Misha se dio la vuelta sin haberse dado cuenta que Jensen iba explicarle el porqué de su visita.

 

 

 

                Durante la cena hablaron del proyecto y lo mucho que habían trabajado para llevarlo a cabo. Ya estaba todo listo y aunque la suerte aún no estaba echada, sí que estaba todo terminado, tan sólo a la espera de la reunión con los de Toyota que se celebraría dos días más tarde. Eso le recordó a Jensen el porqué había ido a casa de Misha. Se armó de valor, se terminó el café y lo miró.

                - Misha…

                - ¿Te he enseñado el resultado final del anuncio? –Misha se puso de pie y caminó hacia la televisión. Cogió un mando de encima del mueble y lo apretó. La televisión se encendió en el acto. Apretó otro botón y de pronto una música lo inundó todo.

                Jensen prestó atención. Él había visto cómo había quedado el anuncio final pero sin música porque Misha no acababa de decidirse. Se levantó de la silla y se puso a su lado. Una música que reconoció enseguida como una canción de Elvis llenó el salón.

                Escenas tras otras se fueron sucediendo al compás de la música. Con cada escena quedaba claro las intenciones de Misha y sinceramente, a Jensen le cautivó el comercial, que nada tenía que ver con lo que Jared y él habían hecho.

                - Misha… -lo volvió a llamar intentando poder explicarse de una vez.

                - ¿Bailas?

                - ¡¿Qué?! –a secas. Si hubiera sido posible, a Jensen se le hubiera puesto los testículos de corbata.

                - Tendrías que haberte visto la cara –Misha empezó a reírse divertido. Realmente Jensen había puesto cara de horror-. Tranquilízate. Estaba de broma.

                Jensen apretó la mandíbula, callándose seguramente un par de insultos.

                - Ah ¿sí? Pues yo no –extendió los brazos y Misha se quedó mirándole. Ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta que Misha sí que estaba de broma; cuando le vio la cara de estupefacción que se le había quedado. Aunque sólo fue por unos segundos porque si por un instante se pensó que Misha iba a salir huyendo, es que  no lo conocía bien.

                Jensen fue a decir algo más pero no le dio tiempo porque Misha se había acercado a él, con una mano le rodeó la cintura y con la otra le cogió la mano. Jensen se dejó llevar y eso era bastante relativo porque apenas separaban los pies del suelo, ni siquiera el movimiento era perceptible al ojo humano. Sin embargo para ellos, estaban bailando. “Always on my mind” era una canción que sólo tenía dos finales: O la sentías, o la _sentías._

                - Misha –Jensen murmuró su nombre al oído, dejando escapar su aliento caliente contra el cuello del otro.

                - Dime –el otro no se separó, ni siquiera se apartó para contestarle.

                Eso le dio ánimos a Jensen para decirle lo que tenía que decirle de una vez.

                - Quiero que nos aliemos en el proyecto –hubo una breve pausa que Jensen aprovechó para seguir explicándose-. No quiero ganar sin ti y ambos hemos luchado tanto que nos merecemos ganar los dos.

                Misha se soltó de sus brazos y se paró para mirarle.

                - Sé que os he vuelto locos a Jared y a ti porque esto fue precisamente lo que hablamos en la primera cena que tuvimos pero yo no estaba preparado para hacerlo. No confiaba en ti, me sentía presionado y necesitaba acostumbrarme a todo esto. Ahora puedo decir sin temor a equivocarme que confío plenamente en ti y que nadie se merece perder.

                Misha lo miró en completo silencio durante varios segundos. Hasta que finalmente parpadeó y abrió la boca.

                - Jensen… No.

 

CONTINUARÁ

 

Realmente este no es uno de mis anuncios favoritos, ¡¡¡pero la música sí!!! De hecho la usé para mi propio video RPS de supernatural. Os dejo los dos y me decís cuál os gusta más XD

 

<http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hEoPEK3nkcQ>

 

<http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WPBj17OftOo>


	7. ALWAYS ON MY MIND

 

 **Titulo:** Always on my mind

 **Autora:** Taolee

 **Capitulo:** 7/8+1

 **Beta:** flexikuki

 **Fandom:** RPS

 **Pairing:** Jensen Ackles / Misha Collins

 **Personajes secundarios** : Jared Padalecki

 **Rating:** NC-17. Lo normal en mí, vaya.

 **Disclaimer de actores:** Ellos no me pertenecen. No gano dinero con esto. Todo es gratis. Yo también soy gratis, por si me queréis ^^

 **Disclaimer de marcas e información:** Obviamente NO gano nada habiendo elegido la marca “Toyota” para el fanfic, bueno sí, ponerme los dientes largos soñando con que algún día tendré dinero suficiente para tener un Toyota Highlander  en mi poder, pero ese es otro tema. No gano nada con esto. Es publicidad gratuita que les hago ^^ más mona yo =D. Y aunque toda la información referida a ellos es auténtica, algunos datos los he modificado levemente para adaptarlos al fanfic. Espero que me perdonéis el desliz.

 **Resumen:** En el mundo de la publicidad no hay cabida para los dos. Jensen Ackles lleva toda su vida en la empresa de publicidad que ha heredado de su padre. Ha luchado mucho para estar ahí y Misha Collins, ese tío rarito salido de la nada, no iba a robarle el lugar que tanto sudor y esfuerzo le ha costado mantener durante toda su vida. Jensen no va a permitir que ese desconocido le quite lo que es suyo, aunque pierda el corazón por el camino y tenga que venderle su alma al mismísimo diablo. Dicen que quien juega con fuego se acaba quemando. ¿Saldrá ardiendo Jensen Ackles?

 **Warning:** Por increíble que parezca, en este fanfic Jared Padalecki es hetero ¡o-O! Eso se merecía un aviso con letras de neón. Jeffrey Dean Morgan va a salir en este fanfic y os aseguro que tampoco morirá aquí ^^ de hecho si puedo evitarlo no morirá nadie ;)

 **Nota de la autora:** No he estudiado publicidad, ni tengo ni idea del tema. Es un campo que siempre he querido estudiar más a fondo y conocerlo. Espero que todo aquel que sepa un poco sobre el tema me perdone los patazos que sin duda voy a cometer en términos, estrategias y todo lo que rodea a ese mundo. Si me enseñas, aprenderé y prometo hacerlo mejor la próxima vez.

 

 

CAPITULO 7: [ALWAYS ON MY MIND](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uXWRbF924qg)

 

 

 

 

                - Jensen… no.

                Jensen se quedó congelado en el sitio. La canción terminó y ambos se quedaron mirándose. Era el turno de Misha de explicarse.

                - No nos podemos aliar en el proyecto, Jensen –Misha movió levemente los brazos a ambos lados, dejándolos caer sin gracia-, porque ya estamos aliados.

                Jensen entrecerró los ojos porque no sabía a qué se refería.

                - Por mucho que te esforzaras en negarlo, siempre hemos estado aliados. Hemos trabajado cada uno en su proyecto, lo sé –la voz de Misha retumbó por la habitación-, pero nos hemos dado ideas, las hemos compartido, nos hemos apoyado. Jensen, no podríamos estar más aliados ni queriéndolo.

                No supo muy bien el qué pero algo estalló en el pecho de Jensen. A los pocos segundos caminó los dos pasos que se habían separado y se agarró a él. Lo abrazó como si temiera que fuera a perderse, como si fuera a dejarle allí solo y abandonado.

                Ninguno de los dos supo decir a ciencia cierta cuánto tiempo estuvieron así. Quizás unos segundos o tal vez casi toda la noche, el caso es que Jensen lo tenía cogido de tal manera que no había escapatoria. Aunque Misha tampoco se habría ido de allí.

                - Pero quiero hacerlo bien –Jensen se alejó levemente y continuó hablando como si todo ese rato hubieran mantenido una conversación en lugar de reinar en el lugar el silencio más absoluto-. Redactaré un documento donde conste que ambas campañas nos pertenecen a las dos empresa.

                - Tendrás que consultarlo con Jared, ¿no?

                - Jared quería desde el principio hacer esto mismo. No creo que le importe –volvió a acercarse a Misha pero esta vez el abrazo no tenía nada que ver con el cariño o la ternura. Jensen arrimó sus caderas a las del otro, haciéndole notar lo evidente de su estado-. Aquí el que ha sido como un grano en el culo he sido yo.

                Misha sonrió aprovechando la ocasión para arrimarse a él pero sin llegar a besarle aunque no tuvo que esperar mucho para eso porque Jensen ya se le había adelantado, tomándole los labios con los suyos y reclamándole un beso. Misha se dejó besar, simplemente cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar.

                Ese abandono por su parte sólo sirvió para que Jensen tomara posesión de lo que quería. Abrió la boca y capturó esos sensuales y formidables labios. Los lamió con la punta de la lengua y le instó a que se separan un poco para poder colarse entre ellos.

                Misha tampoco se resistió a eso, se dejó besar y abrir los labios. Sólo cuando notó la inquisidora lengua de Jensen recorriéndole la boca reaccionó, agarrándole con ambas manos por debajo de las orejas, justo donde comenzaba la mandíbula para atraerle más hacia sí mismo. A partir de ahí tomó ese beso como suyo arrastrando a Jensen con él en un torbellino de sensaciones y desenfreno. Así era como se sentían; con todo el cuerpo reverberando y sin control alguno.

                - Misha… -Jensen separó los labios apenas unos milímetros para murmurar contra los suyos-… tu cama.

                Misha no respondió pero sí que comenzó a guiarle a través del salón sin dejar de besarle. Tropezaron con casi todos los muebles hasta llegar a una puerta que había al fondo. Misha la abrió con el codo y ambos entraron. La habitación tenía las luces apagadas pero tenía la persiana subida hasta arriba por lo que las farolas y las luces de los demás edificios de la calle se colaban en la habitación, dándole una luminosidad tenue y romántica.

                Jensen lo empujó sobre la cama. Las piernas de Misha quedaron colgando a un lado y éste se quedó de pie mirándole entre ellas, observándole desde lejos. Lentamente se agachó y puso ambas manos sobre el borde del pantalón de vaquero de Misha. Con dedos ágiles abrió el botón y la cremallera y tiró de ellos hacia abajo, arrastrando los calzoncillos por el camino dejando al descubierto una increíble erección. Sin perder tiempo se arrodilló, le bajó la ropa hasta los tobillos y se inclinó sobre el borde de la cama, teniendo como único objetivo la polla de Misha.

                Misha levantó la cabeza justo en el momento en que veía la cabeza de Ackles caer sobre su estómago, apresándole entre sus labios para ver desaparecer su polla entre ellos. Echó la cabeza sobre el colchón y gimió.  Los labios algo resecos se separaron para dejar escapar un jadeo largo y caliente cuando notó cómo Jensen le acariciaba con la punta de la lengua toda la hendidura hasta acabar en el glande con un largo y húmedo lametón. Jensen fue más osado aún y volvió a metérselo en la boca, ésta vez introduciéndoselo hasta donde fue capaz mientras a la misma vez le acariciaba los testículos ejerciendo un poco de presión bajo ellos.

                Todo se disolvió en esa habitación. Ya no había ni cama, ni cuarto, ni nada; tan solo sensaciones que desprendía el cuerpo de Misha y transformaba todo lo que le rodeaba.

                - ¿Te gusta? –la voz de Jensen sonó en un susurro en la habitación.

                Misha fue incapaz de contestar. Tan sólo atinó a asentir con la cabeza mientras levantaba un brazo para frotarse la cara contra la manga de la camiseta. Eso no podía ser real. Ese cúmulo de sensaciones tan placenteras no podía ser real.

                Jensen se levantó y en menos de un segundo y medio estuvo totalmente desnudo. Misha abrió los ojos y lo observó como un depredador que espera paciente a que su presa se despiste. Sin apartar sus ojos de los de Misha, Jensen le quitó las botas y luego le sacó los pantalones de un tirón. Los calzoncillos y los calcetines siguieron el mismo camino.

                Cuando ya estuvo desnudo de cintura para abajo, Jensen se subió a la cama, a horcajadas sobre las caderas de Misha. Le instó a subir los brazos para sacarle la camiseta y tirarla a un lado.

                Misha bajó las manos y las puso sobre los muslos de Jensen, que estaban contraídos y en tensión por estar doblados a ambos lados de sus caderas. Lo agarró y movió el cuerpo bajo él.

                Fue un movimiento mínimo y fugaz pero el suficiente para que Misha se deslizara un poco, haciendo que la polla diera un tironcito y rebotara contra una de las nalgas de Jensen.

                Éste lo notó, provocando que se le espesara la respiración. Se echó hacia adelante, aplastando bajo su cuerpo el cuerpo de Collins y tomó de nuevo posesión de sus labios. El beso fue devastador e infrahumano porque acabó con las pocas resistencias que le quedaban a Misha. Esos largos y elegantes dedos que habían estado aferrándose a sus muslos, ahora se soltaron, suavizaron el agarre como dejándose ir, abandonándose a la pasión que sentía.

                Jensen dejó escapar una sonrisilla, sabiéndose vencedor de la jugada. Tenía a Misha bajo él, completamente a su merced, dominado por completo, así que se relajó y dejó de ejercer presión contra él.

                Gran error.

                Misha supo el momento exacto en el que Jensen pensaba que todo lo dominaba él. Lo conocía, sabía cómo pensaba Ackles y sabía el punto exacto en el que dejó de controlarle. Misha aprovechó ese momento de flaqueza y fue a por él. De improviso lo agarró por las caderas y lo empujó hacia un lado. Jensen no se esperaba ese movimiento y quedó tumbado a su lado, ambos mirándose en medio de la oscuridad y atravesados de lado a lado en la cama.

                - Te has aprovechado de mí –podría haber sonado recriminatorio, pero la voz de Jensen distaba mucho de serlo.

                - Tú has bajado la guardia –le recordó el otro-. No es culpa mía.

                - Tendrás que compensarme.

                La voz de Jensen sonó bajita, dulce y terriblemente varonil entre la leve oscuridad del dormitorio.

                Misha esbozó una sonrisilla. Ese hombre era tan expresivo que con un simple gesto podías saber a ciencia cierta lo que quería y lo que se proponía.

                - ¿Es una orden?

                - Sí –Jensen no dudó en su respuesta.

                Misha no se hizo esperar y comenzó a cumplir con su condena. Levantó un  brazo para apoyar la mano sobre su abdomen. Durante unos segundos se quedó así. Luego, sin previo aviso se llevó la mano a la entrepierna y se cogió la polla con un movimiento brusco y repentino, apretando quizás algo más de la cuenta.

                La polla de Ackles brincó, envidiosa por ser ella la que recibiera semejante trato.

                Ajeno a las reacciones que estaba provocando en el otro, Misha comenzó a masturbarse lentamente, recorriendo con su mano todo su miembro, desde la base hasta la punta, jugando con el dedo pulgar sobre el glande y esparciendo la humedad que se empezaba a generar allí. Jensen comenzó a tocarse y era satisfactorio, claro, pero él quería que fuera Misha quien le tocara, quien le masturbara y le hiciera retorcerse en la cama.

                Como si pudiera leer sus pensamientos, Misha levantó la cabeza sin dejar de tocarse y lo miró.

                - Si quieres que te toque tan sólo tienes que pedirlo.

                Jensen jamás supo qué cara puso, pero alguna reacción tuvo que tener para que Misha se lo quedara mirando. Era imposible que en esa semi oscuridad las pecas de ese hombre rogaran por ser besadas y lamidas pero quizás lo que más le impresionó a Misha fue con la timidez con la que Jensen lo miró; con una sonrisilla de medio lado y los ojos ligeramente entornados. Seguramente si hubiera habido luz en esa habitación, Misha podría haberle visto un ligero rubor en las mejillas. Ese cambio en su personalidad, ese cambio del Jensen gritón, cabezón y muchas veces huraño a ese tan tierno, tímido y apacible, provocó en Misha una reacción extraña. Un instinto de sobreprotección lo abordó y supo en ese momento que si se lo proponía podría levantar un muro de cemento y piedras alrededor de Jensen para que nada ni nadie le hiciera daño. Y era tan raro que pensara eso porque quizás de otra persona hubiera sido más creíble, pero ¿Jensen Ackles? ¿El publicista? ¿El que tenía el mundo de la publicidad cogido por los huevos? Sí, ese mismo y que precisamente un tío tan duro y frío le estuviera dejando ver su lado más sensible y vulnerable significó mucho para él.

                Alargó la mano que tenía libre que casualmente era la que más próxima estaba al cuerpo de Jensen y le agarró la polla. Jensen había apartado la mano al verle venir. Murmuró algo inentendible cuando esa palma grande y caliente comenzó a deslizarse por todo su miembro. Contuvo la respiración y ahí se quedó, sintiendo y olvidándose de respirar.

                Ambas manos de Misha se movían al compás, ejerciendo la presión justa y dejando a Jensen al borde de abismo deseando siempre un poco más. Sabía cómo tocarle y dónde para dejarle con el cuerpo temblando y las neuronas hechas papilla.

                Posiblemente ninguno de los dos supiera el tiempo que había trascurrido, pero al rato, Misha se incorporó de la cama y se acercó ágilmente hasta la mesita de noche. De allí sacó un pequeño botecito de lubricante. Se echó un poco en una mano, volvió a cerrar el cajón y de rodillas como estaba encima de la cama, guió la mano entre sus piernas para untarse el pegajoso gel.

                - Espera –Jensen lo detuvo incorporándose levemente de la cama. Ambos se miraron. La mirada de Misha seria con una ceja ligeramente arqueada. Jensen se explicó-. Pónmelo a mí.

                Ahora las dos cejas de Misha se elevaron y se quedó  mirándole perplejo. No sabía muy bien porqué, pero siempre le había dado la impresión de que Jensen no era el pasivo de esa relación. De esa ni de ninguna.

                - Pensé que a ti no…

                Misha no pudo terminar de hablar porque Jensen lo interrumpió.

                - Ya, y es así pero quiero hacerlo contigo –mientras hablaba se tumbó de nuevo en la cama, quedándose boca arriba  y separando un poco las piernas-. Quiero que tú me lo hagas –se corrigió-. Quiero que me folles.

                Misha tragó saliva. Por él no había ningún problema pero, ¿estaba seguro? Por la actitud de Jensen parecía que así era.

                No se lo pensó más y avanzó de rodillas dos pasos que le faltaba para llegar a estar entre las piernas de Ackles. Alargó la mano y con la palma le acarició toda la cara interna del muslo hasta que llegó a la unión entre las dos nalgas. Una vez allí acercó el dedo suavemente a su entrada y la lubricó sin hacer el menor intento por penetrarle. Simplemente se quedó allí, masajeando el lugar con el gel que poco a poco parecía ponerse más templado.

                Jensen echó la cabeza hacia atrás, sobre el colchón, y se relajó. Exhaló un profundo suspiro soltando todo el aire que tenía en la boca y comenzó a sentir. No solía ser el pasivo. Hacía siglos que no lo era y no por nada en especial, sino porque le gustaba mandar él. Aunque la otra vez con Misha no le quedó del todo claro quién mandó a quien porque puede que él hubiera sido el activo, pero Misha lo cabalgó como a un loco e hizo con él lo que quiso. Al menos esa fue la sensación que le quedó a él.

                De pronto todo pensamiento salió volando por la ventana cuando un dedo invasor comenzó a incursionar en su cuerpo. La sensación era curiosa y mucho más agradable de lo que recordaba. La verdad es que hacía bastante tiempo de esa última vez y lo poco que había logrado recordar no era nada bueno. Aunque claro, el sexo anal, mucho alcohol y un desconocido no son la mejor combinación del mundo.

                De todas formas esa lejana y torcida experiencia nada tenía que ver con el presente ni con Misha. Éste incursionaba con su dedo poco a poco, sacándolo y metiéndolo lentamente, moviéndolo en círculos, acariciándole con la yema del dedo. Luego pasó a introducir un segundo dedo que aunque no entró con toda la facilidad que hubiera deseado, lo logró finalmente. Misha fue totalmente cuidadoso al acariciarle mientras movía los dedos dentro de él. Aprovechó el movimiento de las tijeras que hacía con los dedos para testar la presión que Jensen hacía contra los dedos.

                Después de un buen rato así, se puso de rodillas frente a él y se acercó todo lo que pudo a su entrada. Con la punta del pene hizo una ligera presión y poco a poco fue colándose dentro. Jensen reaccionó y se tensó, cerrando así la entrada. Misha paró la incursión, levantó la cabeza y lo miró.

                - Si no quieres hacerlo, lo dejamos. No pasa nada.

                Jensen negó con la cabeza.

                - Sí que quiero hacerlo –la voz le salió a trompicones. Tenía la garganta reseca y una sensación rara le zumbaba en los oídos.

                - Entonces necesito que no estés en tensión porque si no voy a hacerte daño y no es eso lo que pretendo –la voz de Misha fue grave, alta y clara.

                Jensen asintió, comprendiendo que tenía razón. Respiró hondo varias veces y relajó el cuerpo. Misha aprovechó ese momento para adentrarse un poco más, apenas unos milímetros para pararse de pronto por si Jensen volvía a contraerse y a bloquearle el paso. Esta vez no fue así y pudo continuar su incursión.

                Cuando estuvo completamente dentro de él, hizo un giro con las caderas, arremetiendo suavemente y adentrándose quizás un poco más.

                - Mish…

                - Shhhh –Misha le chistó, mandándole a callar mientras repetía el movimiento de caderas un par de veces más. Un gemido de Ackles le hizo entender que éste ya se había acostumbrado totalmente a la intrusión por lo que Misha aceleró el ritmo cada vez más rápido. De vez en cuando notaba cómo Jensen contraía los músculos, aprisionándole y haciendo una fricción enloquecedora-. Joder Jensen sí.

                Misha salió y entró en él por completo repetidas veces, adentrándose hasta el fondo y cuanto más le oía gemir, más rápido arremetía contra él. En uno de los últimos embiste, se salió por completo de él, echó el cuerpo un poco hacia atrás, levantó una de las piernas de Jensen y la llevó hacia el otro lado juntándola con la otra, dejándole tumbado de lado y expectante a la próxima reacción de Misha. Éste no se hizo esperar y tal y como lo puso de lado, lo agarró por la cadera y lo penetró. La fricción fue insoportable y ambos dieron un bote en la cama; Misha porque en esa postura Jensen estaba más cerrado y contraído, costándole un poco más adentrarse en él. Jensen por lo mismo. Sintió la invasión de Misha como si de un terremoto se tratara.

                No perdió el tiempo, ni siquiera le preguntó si estaba bien; Misha comenzó a cabalgarle mientras le mantenía las piernas cerradas y el trasero sacado un poco hacia fuera. El ruido de su ingle rebotando contra las nalgas de Ackles era mucho más que obsceno. O al menos eso fue lo que Jensen pensó hasta que Misha comenzó a gemir. Joder, ¿podía ser ese hombre más eróticamente perturbador?

                Jensen volvió la cara y lo miró con los ojos completamente vidriosos y la frente perlada de sudor.

                - Dios –murmuró notando como poco a poco su cuerpo dejaba de pertenecerle, de tener control sobre él.

                - No –Misha levantó la cabeza y sonrió levemente-, pero casi.

                En otras circunstancias Jensen se hubiera reído de su atrevimiento y de la broma, pero ahora no estaba para eso. Ver a Misha jadeando por la boca, con los labios ligeramente abiertos, con todo el cuerpo bañado en sudor y con una expresión guarra y viciosa en el rostro cada vez que se anclaba en él, era demasiado para alguien que ya no tenía posesión ni control de su propio cuerpo. Jensen se agarró la polla con desesperación y tras una última embestida por parte de Misha, se corrió entre sus propios dedos. Húmedo, caliente, viscoso. Misha lo seguía follando mientras él se corría en su mano, apretando la mandíbula para no soltar ese rugido de placer que llevaba un rato aguantando. Finalmente no lo logró y mientras terminaba de correrse, un bramido retumbó entre esas cuatro paredes. Eso aceleró el orgasmo de Misha, que entre ese rugido obsceno y caliente y que Jensen  había contraído mientras se corría todos y cada uno de los músculos de su cuerpo, Misha se vio apresado dentro de él. Sin posibilidad de escapar y con un calor que desprendía el otro cuerpo y que irremediablemente se había apoderado del suyo, cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. Separó los labios y echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras los primeros espasmos de su liberación llegaban como a cuenta gotas.

                Su primera intención fue correrse así, dejándose llevar y mantener la mente despejada, pero por alguna razón bajó la cabeza y abrió los ojos. Sus ojos se toparon con los increíbles ojos verdes de Jensen, que lo miraban sin piedad y con lujuria. Le clavó los dedos en la cadera para aguantarle bien y empezar a arremeter de nuevo contra él, salvajemente, mientras se corría sin remedio y con una letanía en los labios.

                - _JensenJensenJensen._

 

 

 

                Jensen se despertó en mitad de la noche. No sabía muy bien porqué se había despertado y por un momento se sintió desubicado. Esa no era su habitación. Cuando giró la cabeza se encontró con Misha tumbado a su lado, boca abajo, tapado con una sábana y con la cabeza hundida en la almohada.

                Imágenes de lo que habían vivido esa misma noche le llegó a la mente y sonrió débilmente. Se intentó incorporar de la cama sin hacer mucho ruido y el cuerpo se quejó en silencio. Le dolían las caderas, la espalda, los riñones y el culo, pero no se quejaba porque recordando lo bien que se lo había pasado, ese dolor era insignificante. El dolor de estómago sin embargo le estaba matando y eso nada tenía que ver con Misha. Era la situación en sí que estaban viviendo, los nervios y el stress. Tampoco ayudaba mucho que ese tío de ojos azules se hubiera colado en su vida y hubiera puesto su mundo del revés.

                Sin hacer ruido se levantó de la cama y se llevó una mano al estómago directamente. Un mareo lo recorrió por completo y lo obligó a quedarse parado esperando a que la habitación dejara de bailar la lambada.

                - Jensen.

                La voz de Misha sonó ronca. Posiblemente el movimiento de la cama al levantarse lo había despertado.

                - Shhhh –lo mandó a callar-. Vuelve a dormirte.

                - ¿A dónde vas? –Misha se incorporó un poco dándose la vuelta cuando vio que Jensen recogía su ropa del suelo y se la ponía. Luego miró el reloj de la mesita de noche-. Son las cinco de la mañana.

                Jensen terminó de vestirse más lentamente de lo que hubiera querido. Luego caminó hacia el borde de la cama y se sentó. Misha se había sentado también sobre el colchón. La sábana le había resbalado sobre el pecho quedando sobre su regazo hecha un gurruño. El cabello lo tenía encantadoramente desordenado. Podía ser de dormir, pero Jensen sabía que ese pelo de recién follado era gracias a él.

                - Mañana tengo un millón de cosas por hacer y terminar de preparar la reunión de por la noche.

                - La reunión, cierto –Misha se pasó la mano por la cara intentando despejarse-. Ya es el gran día. ¿Quieres que te ayude?

                - Todo está bajo control, gracias. Terminaré algunas cosas que tengo pendiente y redactaré el documento que nos hace socios en los proyectos –guardó un segundo de silencio-. Si aún quieres, claro.

                - No te hagas la víctima que ya sabes lo que opino al respecto –Misha sonrió pesadamente. Estaba muy cansado-. Dormiré un par de horas más y sobre las ocho te mandaré un documento que acredite que renuncio a mi campaña publicitaria y tú ya redactas el documento donde nos nombra a los tres como socios y creadores de ambas campañas.

                - Oído cocina –bromeó Jensen. Dios, el estómago le mataba y podía jurar que tenía algo de fiebre-. Te veo en varias horas entonces.

                - Sí –Misha se le quedó mirando, viendo cómo el otro se acercaba a él y le daba un casto beso en los labios.

                - Descansa –le dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama. Se puso los zapatos y caminó hacia la puerta-. Nos vemos en un rato.

                Misha asintió. Cuando Jensen salió del dormitorio, le oyó caminar por el piso, recoger la chaqueta y a los pocos segundos cerrar la puerta de la entrada. Cuando el piso quedó de nuevo en silencio, Misha se relajó en la cama, se puso de costado y aspiró sin querer el aroma a colonia y a sudor que Jensen había dejado sobre la almohada. Irremediablemente se quedó dormido.

 

 

 

                Cuando Jensen llegó a su coche, se sentó tras el volante y se miró por el espejo retrovisor. Sudaba y el estómago le estaba matando. Buscó en la guantera algo para tomarse por no llevaba nada. Joder, le tendría que haber pedido a Misha algo. Ahora no quería subir e interrumpirle de nuevo el sueño. Bueno, no había mucho trayecto hacia su casa y a esa hora el tráfico era casi nulo. Encendió el motor y tomó rumbo a casa. Tan solo esperaba no echar el estómago por la boca en su carísimo coche.

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

                Localizar a Jared fue una misión imposible. Jensen lo estuvo intentando desde las ocho que llegó a la oficina. Había llegado a casa, se había duchado y se había drogado con todo lo que había encontrado que pudiera ayudarle. El dolor en sí no había desaparecido pero se encontraba bastante mejor. Odiaba resfriarse y tanta tensión acumulada últimamente le habían bajado las defensas, seguro.

                Tal y como prometió, Misha le mandó por fax el documento firmado donde acreditaba que el video que él había hecho no era obra suya sino de los tres. Ahora sólo quedaba que Jensen terminara su documento y lo imprimiera. Se sentó delante del ordenador y se puso a ello. Ese gesto de plena confianza que había tenido Misha con él le llenó de orgullo. De orgullo por haberle conocido, por haber trabajado juntos, por haberle tenido en cuenta y por haberse enamorado de él. Sí, por haberse enamorado de él.

                No, no se había vuelto loco. Eso era lo que sentía y eso era lo que a pesar de sentirse tan mal físicamente, le hicieran sonreír como un tonto. Esa misma noche se lo diría. Bueno, quizás no. No se veía con tanto valor como para decirle “Misha, te quiero”, pero al menos sí demostrárselo. Quería llevarle a su casa y no dejarle salir de allí nunca más. Y ya que estaba de paso, dejarle con la misma sensación en el trasero que le había dejado a él.  Jensen sonrió al recordarlo. Fue a darle a imprimir al documento cuando Jared apareció por la puerta. Traía una sonrisa encantadora y una cara feliz y risueña.

                - ¿Dónde te habías metido? –Jensen se levantó de la silla, cogió todos los documentos que tenía a un lado de la mesa y se los tendió a Jared-. Toma, todo esto es lo que necesitamos esta noche.

                - Bien –Jared lo cogió y luego levantó la mirada hacia su socio-. Tengo que darte una buena noticia.

                Jensen se lo quedó mirando. Jared  no esperó más a decírselo.

                - Gen está embarazada.

                - ¡Joder macho, enhorabuena! –Jensen se abrazó a él sin importarle si arrugaba los papeles o no. Jared aceptó el abrazo de oso totalmente emocionado-. ¿Cuándo te lo ha dicho?

                - Anoche. Fuimos a cenar y me lo dijo –Jared irradiaba felicidad por todos los poros de su cuerpo.

                - Con razón no te encontraba –rió Jensen-. Me alegro muchísimo por vosotros. Seré el padrino, ¿no?

                - Eso ni lo dudes –Jared le dio otro abrazo de oso-. Ven, vamos a mi despacho. Tengo que terminar de prepararlo todo y con la emoción de la noticia no me concentro.

                Jensen sonrió. Estaba cansado, muy cansado pero estaba tan contento por su amigo que no le importó ayudarle.

                Cuando fue a seguirle para salir de su despacho, no pudo. Intentó mover una pierna y no pudo. De pronto todo comenzó a darle vueltas y a verlo todo de color amarillo. Un amarillo que se iba apagando cada vez más. Lo único que atinó fue a llamar a Jared en un susurro. Afortunadamente Jared no había caminado muy lejos y lo oyó. Se dio la vuelta para ver que quería su socio cuando lo vio; Jensen tenía la piel completamente pálida y sudorosa, señal de que tenía fiebre. El pecho le latía muy rápidamente y había comenzado a toser.

                Jensen se llevó una mano al estómago justo cuando las  rodillas se le flexionaron y cayó de rodillas. Sin previo aviso vomitó justo a dos centímetros de él.

                - ¡Jensen! –Jared llegó corriendo a su lado y se agachó. Dejó los papeles a un lado justo en el momento en que lo cogía por los brazos y Jensen se desplomaba sobre él, con los ojos medio abiertos y varios espasmos recorriéndole el cuerpo-. ¡Jensen! ¡¡¡Que alguien llame a una ambulancia!!!

 

 

*

 

 

 

                Jared estaba nerviosísimo. Daba vueltas de un lado a otro del pasillo antes de entrar. Los de Toyota llevaban un siglo decidiéndose y eso a él le estaba matando. La fiesta, con casi cien personas, todos ellos participes directos o indirectos de las tres empresas, esperaban sentados en sus mesas  a que los altos mandatarios de la compañía dijeran el claro vencedor.

                La noche había sido un caos. Jared había llegado tarde y no había podido ver a Misha y necesitaba hablar con él. Cuando lo condujeron a una mesa, el asiento vacío a su lado dónde tendría que estar Jensen lo entristeció tanto que casi se puso a llorar. Era increíble lo feliz que se había levantado esa mañana y lo miserable que se sentía ahora. Si pudiera retroceder el reloj, lo hubiera hecho.

                Tres mesas mas allá vio sentado a Misha. Estaba muy elegantemente vestido, todo de oscuro y bien peinado. Por un instante sus miradas se cruzaron y Misha levantó las cejas mientras señalaba con la cabeza vacía el asiento al lado de Jared. Éste se puso serio y le indicó como pudo que luego se lo explicaría. Misha pareció entender y volvió la cabeza de nuevo al frente para prestar atención al pequeño escenario. Iban a decir el ganador de la mejor manera posible; poniendo la campaña publicitaria en la gran pantalla del fondo.

                Las luces se apagaron y el silencio se hizo de pronto. Una musiquilla comenzó a sonar para acabar oyendo la inconfundible voz de Elvis. Las imágenes se sucedieron y todo el mundo prestó atención.

 

 

 

                En cuanto el anuncio terminó, todo el mundo aplaudió y los de Toyota celebraron a lo grande el nombre Ackles&Padalecki como ganadores.

                Jared se vio arrastrado por un montón de gente que se arremolinó alrededor de él para felicitarle. Un momento, ¡ese no era su anuncio! Buscó con la mirada a Misha, pero éste ya no estaba en su asiento y no parecía haber rastro de él. ¿Dónde coño estaba si había  ganado él?

                A empujones se abrió paso entre la gente. Desde el escenario pidieron su presencia y él no tuvo más remedio que ir. ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando? Lentamente se acercó hacia la presidencia de Toyota.

                - Creo que hay un error –dijo muy bajito, consciente de que toda la sala lo miraba.

                Ese japonés bajito y canijo levantó mucho la cabeza para mirarle a la cara.

                - No le entiendo –dijo con una vocecita que iba muy acorde con su cuerpo.

                - Verá –Jared miró a todas partes y bajó más aún la voz-. Ese video no es nuestro.

                El japonés frunció el entrecejo.

                - No le entiendo. Aquí pone que es suyo –le tendió un papel donde decía que ese video era obra de su empresa. Y estaba firmada por Jensen-. Esa es la firma de su socio, ¿no?

                Jared seguía mirando el papel y ahora estaba más liado que antes. No entendía nada. Levantó la cabeza buscando a Misha, pero no le veía. Tenía que aclarar eso.

                Dio media vuelta y bajó la cabeza para mirar al japonés.

                - Tengo que irme. Lo entiende, ¿verdad?

                Antes de empezar, él personalmente le había contado lo que había pasado con Jensen y porqué no había podido estar allí. El hombre asintió.

                - Vaya con él.

                - Gracias –Jared le estrechó la mano fuertemente-. Por favor, quédense a celebrarlo –luego se dio la vuelta y saltó del escenario para desaparecer por la puerta del fondo.

                Sabía que había gente que le paraba por los pasillos pero él no se detenía. Preguntaba a todo el que veía por Misha pero cuando nadie sabía responderle comenzó a impacientarse. El teléfono comenzó a sonarle. De un manotazo respondió.

                - Sí, soy Jared Padalecki –respondió  cuando una voz que no conocía habló por el otro lado de la línea.

                - Soy el doctor Dempsey. Estoy llevando el caso de su socio el señor Ackles.

                - Sí –Jared empezó a ponerse nervioso.

                - Quería informarle de que el señor Ackles tiene que ser operado de urgencia y necesitamos su firma ya que usted es el que figura en su informe al que hay que llamar en caso de necesidad.

                - Pero –Jared había dejado de reaccionar. También había dejado de respirar-. Esta mañana cuando fuimos en la ambulancia la cosa no era tan grave.

                Cuando Jensen cayó desplomado esa  misma mañana en su despacho, la ambulancia apenas tardó siete minutos en llegar. Le diagnosticaron una apendicitis aguda. Nada grave, le aseguraron. Así que no entendía esa operación a toda prisa.

                - Su compañero llevaba así algún tiempo pero no se lo ha mirado y le ha derivado en una peritonitis, por eso tenemos que operar de urgencias. No es una operación complicada ni costosa, pero cuanto antes se haga, menos riesgos correrá el paciente.

                - Claro, voy para allá enseguida.

                Jared cortó la llamada y caminó deprisa por los pasillos que conducían al aparcamiento. Ni siquiera iba a avisar de que se iba. No tenía tiempo. De todas formas, estar allí sin Jensen no tenía sentido. ¡Y sin Misha!, que era el que realmente había ganado la campaña por mucho que los chinos-japoneses esos hubieran dicho su nombre.

                Se sentó en el su coche y arrancó. Saliendo del aparcamiento se topó con el coche de Misha que también salía. Jared bajó la ventanilla y le gritó para que bajara la suya. Misha lo hizo.

                - ¡Felicidades! –fue lo primero que Misha le dijo cuando bajó el cristal aunque en su voz no había ni rastro de felicidad por ellos.

                - Misha, no tengo tiempo ahora de explicártelo, pero mañana…

                - No hace falta que me expliques nada –Misha lo cortó. Estaba más serio que de costumbre y trasmitía una frialdad como nunca antes-. Tu socio ya me dejó claro ayer de lo que es capaz con tal de ganar.

                Jared lo miró sin pestañear. No entendía nada. ¿Se habían visto esos dos ayer? ¿Qué diablos había hecho o dicho Jensen para que Misha hablara así? No se enteraba de nada pero si de algo estaba seguro era de que quien tenía las respuestas de todo era Jensen. Jensen, al que estaban operando en ese mismo momento.

                - Misha, no puedo entretenerme. Mañana te lo explico todo si quieres pero…

                - No te preocupes, lo entiendo todo –Misha le saludó con la mano, subió la ventanilla y siguió su camino.

                Jared hubiera ido detrás pero realmente no tenía tiempo. Se apuntó mentalmente solucionar todo eso al día siguiente. Ahora tenía que ir con Jensen, no podía tardar más. Aceleró todo lo que pudo y puso rumbo al hospital. ¿Cómo diablos podían las cosas torcerse tanto en menos de veinticuatro horas?

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

                Misha llegó a su casa. Cerró la puerta de la entrada con un pie y lo primero que hizo fue sacar una botella de vino de la nevera. Un rosado. Genial, ideal para la ocasión. Lo descorchó y bebió a morro. Conforme caminaba por la casa se iba quitando ropa. Para cuando hubo llegado al dormitorio sólo llevaba puesto los pantalones negros de pinza de talle bajo que había comprado aquella tarde con Jensen.

                Encendió la luz y se quedó mirando la cama, aún deshecha y apestando a sexo de la noche anterior. El olor a Jensen aún pululaba en el aire.

                Misha cerró los ojos y bebió de la botella. Bebió y bebió hasta casi la mitad. Había sido un gilipollas confiando en Jensen, ofreciéndose gustosamente a cambiar el papel que le dejaba fuera de todo lo que había hecho. Joder, qué bien le había hecho la cama ese hijo de puta de ojos verdes. Recordando cómo le embaucó la noche anterior, Misha sonrió. Hoy al menos había tenido la decencia de no aparecer por la fiesta.

                Cuando ya casi había terminado la botella, el teléfono comenzó a sonar. Misha descolgó y respondió con un saludo seco y apagado.

                - Sí.

                - Buenas noches, soy Kiichiro Toyoda.

                Misha miró el teléfono. Ese hombre era el tataranieto del fundador original de la marca Toyota.

                - Me gustan sus ideas, señor Collins y quería contratarle para una campaña que quiero lanzar en mi país.

                - Soy todo oídos –realmente no debería de haber dicho eso pero el vino ya había empezado a hacer efecto.

                - Me gustaría que viniera a Japón y trabajase con nosotros directamente en nuestra empresa. Ésta podría ser su gran oportunidad, señor Collins.

                Sí, podría serla, y sin el cabronazo de ojos verdes de  por medio.

                - Me gustaría que se lo pensara y me respondiera algo a lo largo del día de mañana.

                - No tengo nada que pensar, señor Toyoda. Dígame cuándo necesita que esté en Japón y allí estaré.

 

 

CONTINUARÁ


	8. MIENTES

**Titulo:** Always on my mind

 **Autora:** Taolee

 **Capitulo:** 8/8 + epílogo

 **Beta:** flexikuki

 **Fandom:** RPS

 **Pairing:** Jensen Ackles / Misha Collins y una sorpresita que espero que os guste.

 **Personajes secundarios** : Jared Padalecki, Samantha Ferris, Traci Dinwiddie, Christian Kane, Jeffrey Dean Morgan, Steve Carlson, Genevieve Cortese,

 **Rating:** NC-17. Lo normal en mí, vaya.

 **Disclaimer de actores:** Ellos no me pertenecen. No gano dinero con esto. Todo es gratis. Yo también soy gratis, por si me queréis ^^

 **Disclaimer de marcas e información:** Obviamente NO gano nada habiendo elegido la marca “Toyota” para el fanfic, bueno sí, ponerme los dientes largos soñando con que algún día tendré dinero suficiente para tener un Toyota Highlander  en mi poder, pero ese es otro tema. No gano nada con esto. Es publicidad gratuita que les hago ^^ más mona yo =D. Y aunque toda la información referida a ellos es auténtica, algunos datos los he modificado levemente para adaptarlos al fanfic. Espero que me perdonéis el desliz.

 **Resumen:** En el mundo de la publicidad no hay cabida para los dos. Jensen Ackles lleva toda su vida en la empresa de publicidad que ha heredado de su padre. Ha luchado mucho para estar ahí y Misha Collins, ese tío rarito salido de la nada, no iba a robarle el lugar que tanto sudor y esfuerzo le ha costado mantener durante toda su vida. Jensen no va a permitir que ese desconocido le quite lo que es suyo, aunque pierda el corazón por el camino y tenga que venderle su alma al mismísimo diablo. Dicen que quien juega con fuego se acaba quemando. ¿Saldrá ardiendo Jensen Ackles?

 **Warning:** Por increíble que parezca, en este fanfic Jared Padalecki es hetero ¡o-O! Eso se merecía un aviso con letras de neón. Jeffrey Dean Morgan va a salir en este fanfic y os aseguro que tampoco morirá aquí ^^ de hecho si puedo evitarlo no morirá nadie ;)

 **Nota de la autora:** No he estudiado publicidad, ni tengo ni idea del tema. Es un campo que siempre he querido estudiar más a fondo y conocerlo. Espero que todo aquel que sepa un poco sobre el tema me perdone los patazos que sin duda voy a cometer en términos, estrategias y todo lo que rodea a ese mundo. Si me enseñas, aprenderé y prometo hacerlo mejor la próxima vez.

 

 

CAPITULO 8: [MIENTES](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NKAJ42tzqpc)

 

 

                Jared daba vueltas como un loco por el pasillo del hospital. Si la operación había terminado, ¿por qué nadie había venido a decirle nada? Hacía menos de media hora sus amigos habían llamado preguntando por el estado de salud de Jensen y cuando supieron que lo estaban operando, decidieron ir para allá enseguida.

                El hijo de puta ese del Collins tampoco cogía el teléfono. Ni siquiera le daba señal. ¿Dónde coño había metido el móvil?

                Estaba a punto de ponerse a romper cosas cuando el mismo doctor que le había llamado por teléfono salió a su encuentro. Le informó que todo había salido perfectamente y que el señor Ackles se encontraba despertándose de la anestesia y que posiblemente en un par de horas podría hablar con él.

                Jared respiró tranquilo, se sentó en una de esas incómodas sillas de plástico y se llevó las manos a la cara. Joder, qué día más largo….

 

 

 

                Jensen comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente. La claridad de la habitación hizo que las pupilas reaccionaran y se les empequeñecieran al instante. Cuando pudo abrirlos sin sentir  molestia descubrió que estaba en lo que parecía ser la habitación de un hospital. Intentó hacer memoria  queriendo recordar algo, pero la cabeza no le obedecía. Tenía mucha sed y se sentía como si le hubieran dado una paliza. Al menos el dolor de estómago había desaparecido.

                - Jensen. ¿Hola? ¿Me oyes?

                Jensen giró la cabeza y se encontró con Jared a su lado.

                - Sí. ¿Qué ha pasado?

                - Te dio una peritonitis tío y tuvieron que operarte. ¿No recuerdas nada?

                Jensen comenzó a recordar. De pronto todas las imágenes le llegaron a la cabeza de golpe: Misha, su casa, su cama, el dolor, Jared… Recordó haber vomitado y vagamente también recordaba la sirena de la ambulancia. El resto estaba aún difuso.

                - Ha salido todo bien –Jared se apoyó contra la cama y le dio varias palmadas sobre la mano-. ¿Quieres agua?

                Jensen asintió agradecido. Se incorporó como pudo en la cama y tomó el agua a sorbitos y de una maldita cañita, como si fuera un crío.

                - Me he perdido la fiesta, ¿verdad? –Jensen echó la cabeza hacia atrás y la volvió a apoyar contra la almohada-. ¿Cómo salió todo?

                - La verdad es que yo tampoco estuve –Jared dejó el vasito sobre la mesita de noche y se sentó a un lado de la cama mirando a Jensen-. Te tuvieron que operar de urgencia en ese mismo momento y me vine corriendo. Pero ganamos.

                Aunque eso no lo tenía muy claro.

                Jensen asintió con la cabeza.

                - Todos ganamos –respondió enigmático. O al menos eso le pareció a Jared-. ¿Y Misha?

                Buena pregunta.

                Jared hubiera preferido esperar para hablar de eso más tarde pero ya que Jensen había sacado el tema y parecía estar bien, quizás ahora era el momento indicado.

                - No lo sé –Jared se acomodó mejor sobre la cama-, pero ganar sólo ganamos nosotros, no Misha.

                Jensen frunció el ceño.

                - No te entiendo. Hay un papel que…

                - Necesito que me expliques eso Jensen, porque el video que eligieron no es el nuestro.

                La cabeza del rubio comenzó a maquinar.

                - Pero eso no puede ser posible, Misha y yo llegamos al acuerdo que…

                Jared lo interrumpió.

                - ¿Que habéis llegado a un acuerdo cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Sobre qué?

                Jensen levantó la vista y vio a su compañero muy perdido. Quizás ese fuera el mejor momento para explicarle todo.

                - Misha y yo estamos… tenemos algo.

                Jared levantó las cejas sin entender.

                - ¿Algo de qué?

                - _Algo._

                Jared comprendió enseguida a qué se refería su amigo.

                - Anoche –Jensen siguió hablando-, o antes de anoche. No sé porque no estoy seguro de cuánto tiempo llevo aquí, fui a casa de Misha y hablamos. Le propuse lo que teníamos que haber hecho desde el principio; ser socios.

                - ¿Aceptó? –el cerebro de Jared iba a toda velocidad mientras recibía toda la información que Jensen le estaba contando y la ponía en orden según la iba procesando.

                - Sí –la parte de la cama se ahorró contarla-. Él iba a firmar un papel donde renunciaba a la autoría de ese video y yo iba  redactar otro donde nos hacía propietarios de ese video junto a él.

                - Pues eso no es lo que pasó en la fiesta. Allí sólo dijeron nuestro nombre.

                - Eso no puede ser. Yo imprimí un papel dond… -Jensen guardó silencio porque su memoria acababa de terminar de despertarse. Ahora lo recordaba todo-. Jared, no llegué a imprimir ese papel. Iba a hacerlo cuando llegaste y me diste la buena noticia.

                - Y entonces caíste desplomado al suelo –Jared lo comprendió todo y ahora supo el porqué de la reacción de Misha en el aparcamiento.

                - Tengo que llamar a Misha y explicarle lo que ha pasado. Déjame tu teléfono.

                Jared se levantó para sacarlo del bolsillo del pantalón y se lo tendió. Jensen marcó su número de memoria.

                - Eso ya lo he intentando yo y nada –dijo mientras le observaba marcar una y otra vez-. Y dime una cosa Jensen… eso, entre Misha y tú me refiero, eso cuándo ha sido.

                Jensen paró un momento de marcar y lo miró.

                - No lo sé –respondió con sinceridad-. Si te soy honesto yo tampoco lo tengo muy claro. Lo único que sé es que pasé de odiarle a necesitar estar con él casi a todas horas.

                Jared esbozó una sonrisa. Conocía esa sensación; era la que experimentaba con Gen todos los días.

                - Joder, nada –Jensen volvió a mirar si el trasto que seguía sin tener cobertura-. Llamaré a su empresa.

                Tras el segundo tono una mujer respondió al teléfono.

                - Minions&Arts, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?

                Jensen se rascó la frente intentando recordar el nombre de la mujer de recepción. ¡Samantha, eso era!

                - Samantha, soy el señor Ackles. Necesito hablar con Misha urgentemente.

                - Lo siento señor Ackles, el señor Collins no se encuentra.

                - ¿Sabes dónde puedo encontrarle?

                - No estoy autorizada para dar esa información.

                Hubo un silencio en la línea y entonces la llamada se cortó.

                - Nada, ¿verdad?

                Jensen negó con la cabeza. Le dieron ganas de lanzar el móvil contra la pared del fondo pero quizás Jared nunca se lo perdonaría.

                - Tengo que ir a hablar con él.

                - Obviamente estás de broma –Jared se levantó de la cama al ver que su amigo comenzaba a moverse-. Iré yo a buscarle.

                Jensen levantó los ojos hasta ponerlos sobre los de Jared.

                - Voy a ir yo por varias razones –Jared se acercó a la silla donde estaba su chaqueta y se la puso; primero porque no quiero que mueras desangrado por el camino y segundo porque estoy empezando a comprender que Misha no sabe que estás en el hospital y quizás deba decírselo yo.

                Jensen dudó un segundo.

                - Si es preciso te ataré para que no te muevas.

                La amenaza de Jared parecía muy real y sabía que lo haría así que asintió. Lo vio terminar de ponerse la chaqueta y salió de la habitación. Ojalá tuviera suerte.

 

 

 

 

                Cuando Jared llegó a la empresa de Misha, la entrada estaba llena de niños correteando por todas partes como aquella primera vez. La mujer rubia de recepción estaba distraída regañando a dos diablillos lo que permitió que Jared se colara hacia las oficinas sin ningún problema. Sabía que esa mujer era un hueso así que mejor esquivarla.

                Al llegar a la puerta del despacho de Misha ésta estaba abierta. Sin pensárselo entró. Allí se encontró con una mujer morena de enormes ojos azules. Su secretaria.

                - Buenas tardes, busco al señor Collins.

                Traci se dio la vuelta sobresaltada por la interrupción. Los ojos se le relajaron cuando reconoció a Jared.

                - Lo siento, él no se encuentra.

                Jared ya se imaginaba esa respuesta así que sacó la artillería pesada.

                - Necesito hablar con él. Es muy urgente –los hoyuelos de Jared brillaron por toda la habitación junto con su famosa carita de perrito desvalido. ¿Quién dijo que los hombres no tenían armas con las que atacar?

                La mujer no tuvo ninguna oportunidad y le faltó tiempo para caer rendida a sus pies.

                - Misha ha salido de viaje –le respondió ella acercándose.

                - ¿Cuándo volverá? Porque no logro localizarle en el móvil.

                La mujer alargó la mano y cogió un teléfono que había sobre el escritorio de Misha.

                - Se ha dejado el móvil aquí. Está en Japón. Le han llamado para hacer una campaña publicitaria y no sé cuánto tiempo va a estar allí.

                - ¿No tienes forma de localizarle entonces?

                - Él me dijo que todos sus mensajes los dejara a una secretaria temporal que los de Toyota le han puesto. Para todo lo demás ya llamaría él.

                Jared acortó el espacio que los separaba  y cogió a la mujer por los codos.

                - Traci –recordó su nombre de otras veces en que Misha la había nombrado-, necesito que me des ese teléfono. Tengo que hablar con él.

                - No puedo dártelo –ella desvió la cara hacia un lado. Quizás si dejaba de mirar la perfecta cara de ese hombre consiguiera no venirse abajo.

                Jared pensó que quizás era  hora de contarle a esa mujer la verdad.

                - Jensen tenía que preparar un escrito pero no pudo hacerlo porque cayó enfermo y han tenido que operarle de urgencia. Misha no lo sabe y es imperioso que lo sepa porque ese dato puede cambiarlo todo.

                - Cambiar el qué.

                - ¡Todo, Traci! –Jared levantó la voz-. Por favor, llámale.

                La mujer volvió a mirarle y ese fue el peor error de su vida. Jared la dejó ir y ella se acercó al teléfono de su mesa para marcar un número muy largo.

                - Hola, me gustaría hablar con el Señor Collins, por favor –hubo unos segundos de silencio hasta que Traci volvió a hablar-. Bien, comprendo. Muchas gracias. Dígale que me llame por favor, es urgente.

                - ¿Y? –la impaciencia de Jared era latente.

                - No estaba en el despacho. Sospecho que allí es demasiado pronto aún. Le darán el mensaje en cuanto llegue.

                Jared asintió. Durante un segundo pensó en quedarse allí hasta que llamara pero lo mismo no lo hacía y no quería perder el tiempo tontamente. Volver con Jensen era lo mejor.

                - Gracias Traci. Sabes donde encontrarme si Misha llama.

                La mujer asintió con los ojos brillantes y lo vio irse. Ojalá supiera dónde encontrarle si lo  necesitara de alguna otra manera…

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

                Misha miraba a través de las ventanas del coche. Llovía en Tokio y la ciudad era un caos. Por suerte tenía un coche de empresa con un chófer que lo traía y lo llevaba del hotel al despacho que le habían asignado.

                Había llegado el día anterior y ya estaba todo listo para él. Los japoneses sí que sabían lo que era la eficacia y el hacerle sentir a uno cómodo. Si tan sólo él pudiera sentirse así… No podía quitarse de encima la sensación de que había sido engañado, de que habían jugado con él. Lo habían usado y lo habían tirado y lo peor de todo es que no lo había visto venir. Jensen Ackles le había hecho la cama de tal manera que todo le pilló por sorpresa.

                Recordó esa timidez de Jensen, su cara la primera vez que lo besó, lo que pasó en su cama. ¿Todo había sido una estrategia? Él lo sentía así.

                Hundido y sin ánimos para nada llegó a su despacho. Respiró hondo y se dispuso a correr un velo. Ahora Jensen y esa experiencia pertenecían al pasado y no quería volver a saber nada más. Eso le ayudaría a no volver a cometer el mismo error otra vez.

                Entró en su despacho y cerró la puerta. Desde ahí y desde esos enormes ventanales la ciudad se abría paso bajo él, chorreando por haber estado toda la noche lloviendo.

                Misha miró imperturbable la ciudad y deseó poder echarse a llorar si con eso dejaba de sentir ese peso que sentía en el alma.

                - Señor Collins –una vocecita llegó desde la puerta-. Tiene un mensaje.

                 Misha se volvió para mirar a esa muchacha pequeñita y morena. Nadie hubiera dicho que esa mujer tan menuda y tímida era su secretaría en esa gran ciudad.

                - Dime.

                - Le ha llamado su secretaria de los Estados Unidos –el inglés de la chica era correctísimo aunque igual demasiado engolado-. Dejó el mensaje de que por favor la llamara. Era urgente.

                Misha asintió y  la chica se fue. Miró el reloj. En Nueva York tendría que ser de madrugada. Por un instante decidió esperar a llamar a una hora más decente pero si Traci había dicho que era urgente, posiblemente lo sería. Preocupado por si había pasado algo en su empresa, cogió el teléfono y marcó el número personal de Traci.

                Al octavo toque alguien respondió.

                - ¿Sí? – por la voz de la mujer era obvio que había estado durmiendo.

                - Traci –Misha carraspeó-. Perdona que te despierte a estas horas pero acabo de recibir tu mensaje y la diferencia horaria es mucha entre nosotros ahora mismo. ¿Está todo bien?

                Traci se sentó en la cama y encendió la luz.

                - No, digo sí.

                Misha miró el teléfono con mirada confundida. Ya sabía que esa mujer estaba loca pero lo que no sabía era cuanto.

                - Tiene que llamar al Señor Padalecki urgentemente –le informó. Misha se tensó. No quería hablar nada sobre ese tema por el momento. La mujer siguió hablando-. Ha venido a la oficina. Me dijo que el señor Ackles está enfermo y que lo han tenido que operar urgentemente.

                Misha no se esperaba eso. Su cuerpo se tensó y el teléfono crujió bajo su mano.

                - ¿Está bien?

                - No lo sé, no me lo dijo –Traci se había sentado en la cama y había encendido la lamparita de la mesita de noche-. El señor Padalecki parecía bastante nervioso.

                Misha se mordió el labio inferior. ¿Qué le había pasado a Jensen? Una cosa era que se la hubiera jugado de esa manera pero no quería que le pasara nada malo.

                - Traci, hazme un favor. Mañana cuando llegues a la oficina llama a la empresa del señor Padalecki y que te cuenten el estado de Jensen y con lo que sea me dejas un mensaje.

                - Pero…

                - ¿Vale? –Misha la cortó. Sabía lo que iba a decirle pero él no quería escucharlo.

                Traci lo captó  a la primera.

                - Está bien –luego guardó unos segundos de silencio antes de preguntarle otra cosa-. Misha, ¿estás bien? Te noto algo serio y distante.

                - Estoy cansado –respondió inmediatamente y demasiado mecánico.

                - Está bien –volvió a repetir ella-. ¿Alguna cosa más?

                - No. Déjame un mensaje en cuanto sepas algo.

                Ambos se despidieron y al colgar Misha se quedó con una sensación rara en el cuerpo. Estaba preocupado. Lo de Jensen era demasiada casualidad pero, ¿y si era verdad? ¿y si estaba enfermo y lo habían tenido que operar? Lo que le había hecho Jensen había sido una jugarreta pero a pesar de todo no podía evitar sentirse preocupado por él…

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

                Cuando Jared llegó a la habitación de Jensen en el hospital ésta estaba llena de gente. Christian, Jeffrey, Steve y Gen estaban allí. Al entrar se hizo el silencio más sepulcral. Jensen les había puesto al día y estos estaban esperando las noticias que trajera Jared.

                - ¿Y bien?

                Jared no supo muy bien cómo, el caso es que todos tenían puesta la atención en él. Sin dar más rodeos fue directo al grano.

                - Misha está en Japón.

                - ¿Qué hace allí? –Gen preguntó totalmente confusa.

                - Por lo poco que sé, los de Toyota lo han llamado para un trabajo a nivel nacional allí  y se ha ido.

                - ¿Por qué no está localizable? –Jensen se había incorporado trabajosamente en la cama y lo miraba sin pestañear.

                - Se ha dejado el móvil en su oficinal. Traci, su secretaria, le pasa los mensajes a una secretaria que le han puesto allí. Le conté a la chica más o menos por encima lo más importante y ella le dejó un mensaje. En teoría Misha debería de llamar cuando se entere.

                - Ya –Jensen parecía más triste que antes-, pero ¿y si no lo hace?

                - Dale tiempo –ésta vez fue Jeffrey el que habló-. Tienes que contar la diferencia horaria, lo ocupado que esté y esas cosas.

                - Y la eficacia de su secretaria –puntualizó Kane.

                Todo el mundo guardó silencio. Era más que obvio que Misha se había ido pensando que Jensen lo había traicionado y aprovechado de él. Lo triste es que no había sido así pero ahora ¿quién solucionaba todo eso?

                - Jensen, tengo que irme –Jared se acercó a su amigo y le dio una palmada en la pierna-. Esta semana tengo que entregar lo que llevo de una nueva campaña y tengo que ponerme las pilas.

                - Te acompaño –Gen se levantó, le dio un beso en la mejilla a Jensen y salió junto a Jared-. Te llamaremos esta tarde para saber cómo estás.

                - Eso. No te vayas a ninguna parte –bromeó Jared.

                Jensen asintió sonriendo. Cuando salieron por la puerta, lo primero que Jensen intentó hacer fue levantarse de la cama. Tres pares de brazos se lanzaron sobre él.

                - ¿Qué coño haces? –Jeffrey se abrió paso y lo sostuvo-. Vuelve a la cama, se te van a abrir los puntos.

                - Me voy a Japón a buscar a Misha.

                - ¡Por favor! –Chris le soltó y se volvió a sentar en la silla-. No conviertas esto en una película de Meg Ryan y Tom Hanks, por favor.

                - No puedes volar recién operado –Steve era la voz de la sabiduría en ese momento y sus palabras se impusieron ante los insultos que habían comenzado a soltar los otros dos-. Tienes que esperar mínimo cuatro días o podrías correr demasiado riesgo en el avión.

                - ¡No pienso esperar cuatro días! –Jensen fue a dar un paso pero Jeffrey, que lo tenía cogido por la pechera del camisón del hospital, lo detuvo.

                - Jared no va a dejar que cojas un vuelo ni borracho –Jeffrey lo empujó suavemente hacia la cama donde Jensen no tuvo más remedio que tumbarse con cuidado.

                - Ni nosotros –Kane estaba algo más alejado del grupo pero no se perdía detalle.

                - En algún momento tendréis que iros a trabajar, a dormir o a lo que sea que hagáis con vuestras vidas –Jensen los miró con cansancio. ¿Qué le pasaba a todo el mundo? ¿Por qué no entendía que para él era primordial ir a Japón y encontrar a Misha?

                Steve pareció leerle el pensamiento.

                - Te entendemos, Jensen, de verdad que sí, pero tienes que comprender que acabas de ser operado y que no vamos a dejar que pongas tu vida en peligro por esperar un par de días más.

                Jensen volvió la cabeza hacia su amigo.

                - Está bien, hagamos un trato. Yo espero cuatro días para volar y vosotros mientras me vais pillando los billetes de avión y preparándolo todo sin que Jared se entere.

                Jeffrey levantó ambas cejas.

                - ¿No se había abolido el tener esclavos?? ¿Qué ganamos siendo tus criados? Porque tal y como yo lo veo, cuando Jared se entere, porque se enterará, nos querrá partir las piernas a todos.

                - Os pagaré el viaje a vosotros también.

                - A mí me ha convencido –Kane se levantó y tendió la mano hacia la cama con la palma hacia arriba-. Dame la tarjeta de crédito y te iré mirando los mejores asientos.

                - Yo no puedo ir, tengo un par de conciertos esta semana.

                - Vaya, bueno… Fue un placer conocerte, Steve –Christian hurgaba en la cartera de Jensen buscando la american express.

                - Supongo que es bueno que alguien se quede y aplaque la ira del gigante –Jeffrey meditó la idea. Luego se volvió hacia Steve-. ¡Buena suerte, fue un placer conocerte! –luego se volvió de nuevo hacia Jensen-. Yo voy, por supuesto. No voy a dejar a Jensen solo en el otro lado del mundo con una cabeza de chorlito como Chris a su lado. Además me merezco unas vacaciones y nunca he estado en Japón.

                Chris lo miró y le hizo un gesto con el dedo. Un gesto un poco guarro.

                - Perfecto entonces –A Jensen se le iban a hacer interminables esos cuatro días-. Ahora toca disimular para que Jared no se entere.

 

 

 

                Y enterarse no se enteró o al menos no dio signos de ello. Ocupado como estaba con el nuevo proyecto y llevando la empresa él solo, no tenía mucho tiempo para nada más.

                Cuando al fin llegó el cuarto día, Jensen se levantó de la cama y se vistió. El médico vino a verle y le dijo que no le daba el alta y que si quería irse lo haría bajo su responsabilidad. Jensen estuvo de acuerdo; cogió sus cosas y se largó de allí.

                Christian lo recogió en la puerta y fueron hacia la oficina de Misha. Antes de irse quería hablar con Traci.

                La entrada estaba despejada. Esta vez no había ni niños ni Samantha a la vista. Posiblemente todas esas criaturitas que solían rondar el edificio se hubieran amotinado y hubieran encerrado a la mujer dentro de un armario reclamando un rescate. Cuando Jensen llegó hasta el despacho de Misha, la puerta estaba cerrada y Traci estaba sentada en su mesa ordenando algunos papeles. Cuando lo vio llegar se puso inmediatamente en pie y caminó hacia él.

                - Señor Ackles, ¿cómo se encuentra? Su socio me contó lo sucedido.

                - Estoy bien, gracias. Acabo de salir del hospital.

                Fugarse hubiera sido la palabra más acertada pero eso ahora era una minucia. Ambos se quedaron mirándose. Jensen temía preguntar y era obvio que Traci no quería responder. Aún así no había más remedio.

                - ¿Has podido hablar con Misha?

                Traci asintió levemente.

                - Sólo una vez, cuando el señor Padalecki vino buscándole. Me llamó de madrugada y me preguntó qué pasaba.

                Jensen era todo oídos y Traci siguió hablando.

                - Me pidió que llamara a su socio para preguntarle por su estado de salud y le llamé para comunicarle que usted se encontraba bien. Eso fue ayer. Creo que tenemos unos horarios totalmente incompatibles.

                - Entiendo –la voz de Jensen sonaba apagada. Por un momento dudó si pedirle la dirección de donde estaba Misha en Japón o si ir a buscarle. Era obvio que no le importaba porque ni siquiera se había puesto en contacto con él. Estaba claro, ¿no? Misha no quería saber nada de él.

                Dudó. Jensen dudó si seguir adelante con su plan. Colarse en Japón sin avisar y de buenas a primeras para hablar con un tío que _no_ quería hablar era una locura.

                Quizás debiera quedarse en casa.

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

                No había dejado de llover en todo el día y ahora en medio de la noche era lo que más se escuchaba en la lujosa habitación de hotel que le habían buscado los de Toyota mientras estaba allí. ¿Qué hora era? Quizás las cuatro de la mañana. Se había pasado toda la noche mirando por la ventana, pensando y comiéndose el coco. Esa actitud no era la acertada y lo sabía. Le hubiera gustado hablar con Jensen y que éste le hubiera dado explicaciones. El problema es que no sabía qué decirle.

                Maldita fuera su sombra pero estaba preocupado por él y por su estado de salud. Cuando quiso darse cuenta ya tenía el teléfono pegado a la oreja esperando respuesta.

 

 

 

                El móvil de Jensen comenzó a vibrarle en el bolsillo. Lo cogió y miró la pantallita. ¿De dónde era ese número tan raro?

                - Tres, dos, tres, cuarenta y… -Jensen iba leyendo ese número tan largo.

                - Ese es el prefijo de Tokio –Traci sonrió. Era Misha. Tenía que ser Misha.

                Jensen vaciló por un segundo, luego contestó inmediatamente.

                - ¿Sí?

                - Jensen –la voz grave y calmada de Misha sonó al otro lado de la línea.

                Jensen cerró los ojos. Joder, cuánto había echado de menos esa voz.

                - Me he enterado de tu operación –Misha hizo una pausa para luego seguir hablando-. ¿Estás bien?

                - Sí –Jensen no supo decirle nada más. Tenía tantas cosas en mente que ahora no le salía ninguna. Afortunadamente optó por la más acertada-. Cuando me desperté de madrugada en tu casa me encontraba fatal, por eso me fui a casa.

                - Tendrías que haberte quedado.

                Jensen asintió pero ningún sonido salió de su boca. Tenía que haberse dado la vuelta y haber vuelto con Misha, entonces nada de eso habría pasado.

                - Te habría vomitado en la moqueta –bromeó.

                - Se habría limpiado luego –respondió Misha en el acto.

                - Misha, yo…

                - No Jensen. No te he llamado para eso. Simplemente quería saber que estabas bien y nada más –su voz fue un poco más fría incluso que antes-. Esto llegó hasta donde tenía que llegar y nada más. Se acabó.

                Ese hubiera sido el momento justo para decir algo pero la comunicación se cortó. Un incesante pitido retumbó en su oído obligándole a apartar el aparato de la oreja. Jensen se quedó mirando el teléfono que tenía en la mano. Podía darle a rellamar y exigir que le escuchara pero no era el momento. Tenía que ir a Japón y tenía que irse ya.

                - Traci –se volvió hacia la mujer que había estado escuchando todo el rato-. Necesito que me des la dirección de Misha en Japón, por favor.

                - No creo que deba…

                - Por favor.

                Traci caminó hacia su mesa. Apuntó rápidamente algo en un papel y se lo tendió a Jensen.

                - No me hago responsable.

                Jensen cogió el papel. Le sonrió y se hubiera vuelto a abrazar a la mujer pero en cambio caminó todo lo rápido que pudo por ese pasillo. Un avión y un destino le esperaban.

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

                El aeropuerto internacional de Tokio era igual de amplio que el mismo mundo. Jensen jamás había visto  un edificio tan grande con tanta gente junta y eso que él había visto casi de todo en la vida.

                Cuando ya llevaban una hora esperando a que saliera su equipaje, Jensen comenzó a preguntarse si no sería su sino que en todos los aeropuertos del mundo se le perdiera siempre la maleta. Por trigésima octava vez refunfuñó.

                - Eso no hará que las maletas salgan antes –Chris se quedó a su lado mirando al frente.

                - Lo sé, pero ahora mismo podría estar hablando con Misha y no aquí perdiendo el tiempo.

                - Gracias por la parte que nos toca –Jeffrey seguía apoyado contra una columna trasteando con el móvil-. Si tienes la dirección, ¿por qué no vas a buscarle?

                Jensen se volvió hacia su amigo.

                - ¿Os quedáis vosotros a recoger las maletas por mi?

                Chris le dio una palmada en el hombro.

                - Claro tío, ¿para qué nos has traído entonces si no es para estemos detrás de ti cuidándote?

                - Gracias –Jensen los abrazó a ambos-. Luego nos vemos en el hotel.

                Ambos le saludaron y lo vieron salir a toda prisa todo lo rápido que podía.

                - ¿Crees que Misha le dará una patada en el culo o le dejará explicarse?

                Jeffrey se encogió de hombros. Cuando vio la máquina moverse y las primeras maletas salir del túnel del fondo, se alejó de la columna y se acercó a su amigo.

                - No sé, no le conozco tanto. Yo sólo espero que este viaje sirva para algo.

                - Supongo que luego lo descubriremos.

 

 

 

                Jensen le dio las indicaciones al taxista y tardaron aproximadamente cuarenta y cinco minutos en llegar a donde Toyota tenía una torre de edificios para ellos solos. Le pagó, miró hacia arriba y caminó para entrar por la enorme puerta de cristal. En la entrada le pidieron que se acreditara pero realmente no hizo falta porque todos le conocían por el anuncio ganador. Anuncio que no era suyo.

                Tras llegar a la planta indicada y tras varias respiraciones profundas, Jensen salió del ascensor y caminó recto hacia el despacho del fondo. Aún no tenía muy claro lo que iba a decirle pero lo primordial ahora era verle. Lo que fuera a decirle ya se vería. Decidido llegó hacia la mesa de la secretaria. La mujer, menudita y con gafas de aspecto intelectual, se levantó para parar el avance de Jensen.

                - Lo siento señor, pero el señor Collins no puede recibir visitas.

                - Será un momento.

                - Lo siento señor. Tendrá que volver en otro momento.

                Jensen asintió alejándose. Cuando la mujer, confiada, volvió a su silla, Jensen se dio la vuelta y caminó todo lo rápidamente que pudo hasta alcanzar la puerta. La abrió y se adentró en el despacho. Levantó la cabeza y vio a Misha al fondo, apoyado contra la mesa  con unos papeles en la mano. Iba vestido completamente de negro, pantalón y camisa remangada por los antebrazos y zapatos también oscuros. Jensen se paró a escasos metros de él.

                - Tío, me he hecho mil kilómetros en avión y no sé cuántas horas de espera en tres aeropuertos distintos. Me he ido del hospital sin el alta médica y cuando las grapas que me han puesto pitaron en el detector de metales del último aeropuerto, un policía quiso comprobar si tenía alguna otra cosa metida por algún orificio de mi cuerpo –hizo una pausa sin dejar de mirarle-. Al menos podrías tener la decencia de dejar que te explique lo que realmente pasó sin que me cuelgues el teléfono.

                Misha, despacio, alargó la mano para dejar los papeles sobre la mesa. Tampoco dejó de mirar a Jensen.

                - Jensen, te presento a la familia Makasawa. Han sido los elegidos para el anuncio que estoy preparando y que ya  no sé si terminaré antes de que me echen de aquí a patadas –luego hizo un gesto hacia la derecha con la cabeza-. Supongo que recuerdas al señor Toyoda, ¿no?

                - Joder.

                - 猿も木から落ちる。その分野に得意な人も失敗することがある。-la mujer japonesa le tapó los oídos a su hija mientras decía algo con cara de pocos amigos.

                - Eso no ha sonado bien –Jensen tragó, esperando la reacción del señor Toyoda.

                El hombre se levantó del sofá donde estaba sentado y caminó hacia Jensen. Luego le tendió la mano.

                - Es un placer volver a verle, señor Ackles.

                Jensen le tendió la mano y se la estrechó.

                - Igualmente.

                El hombre lo miró durante unos segundos. Luego se volvió sobre sí mismo  y le habló en japonés a la familia que esperaba allí sentada. Todos, incluso los niños asintieron y acto seguido abandonaron el despacho.

                - Le veo luego, señor Collins –luego se volvió hacia Jensen-. Me alegra que se encuentre bien, señor Ackles.

                Jensen asintió, más colorado de lo que hubiera querido.

                Tras una sonrisilla un tanto socarrona, el hombre abandonó la habitación dejándoles a solas. Por unos segundos ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Finalmente Jensen atinó a decir algo.

                - Lo siento –se excusó-. No los vi al entrar.

                - No importa –Misha no se había movido del sitio y seguía apoyado contra el borde de la mesa.

                - Misha yo…

                - No –finalmente se incorporó y se acercó hasta Jensen-. Sé la verdad Jensen, no tienes que explicarme nada, pero no puedo seguir con esto.

                Jensen no entendía nada. Si sabía la verdad, ¿qué diablos pasaba? ¿Cuál era el problema? Frunció el ceño sin comprender y Misha siguió explicándose.

                - El problema es mío, Jensen, porque si hubiera confiado plenamente en ti no habría dudado y nada de esto habría pasado.

                - Pero es normal que dudaras, Misha –la voz de Jensen fue un poco agónica porque no se creía que eso estuviera pasando. A cualquier persona normal habría que convencerle de que no le había traicionado. A Misha no; él mismo se echaba la culpa-. Es normal que pensaras eso porque nuestra relación ha sido un tanto… “peculiar”.

                - Ya –Misha no parecía muy convencido-, pero es lo que yo siento y no puedo evitarlo. No puedo decir que me fio de ti si realmente no es así. Lo siento Jensen. No puedo.

                Jensen cerró la boca que la había dejado ligeramente abierta.

                - Entonces… ¿se acabó?

                Misha no dijo nada. Ni asintió ni negó nada; tan sólo se quedó estático mirando el suelo. Jensen asintió de pronto, comprendiendo.

                - Está bien –parpadeó varias veces-. Entonces supongo que ya no pinto nada aquí.

                Misha seguía sin responder. Jensen dio un paso hacia atrás.

                - Te deseo lo mejor, Misha. De verdad.

                - Yo también Jensen –Misha apenas levantó la cabeza para mirarle.

                Jensen asintió, dio otro paso hacia atrás y finalmente se volvió, caminó hacia la puerta y salió. Misha lo vio irse. Se llevó la mano a la frente y la frotó bruscamente. ¿Ese era el final? ¿Ya no quedaba nada más?

                No, ya no quedaba nada más.

 

 

 

*

 

 

                El agua caliente que salía del chorro de la ducha le caía en la cara. Tenía la cabeza echada hacia atrás apoyada contra las baldosas de la pared. Así estuvo un rato, con los ojos cerrados y la boca ligeramente abierta. De pronto una mueca le invadió el rostro haciendo que un gemido inundara la ducha.

                Miró hacia abajo y jadeó. Sentir como su pene desaparecía en esa boca era muy placentero, pero sentir esa lengua alrededor del glande era muy sexy. Demasiado sexy.

                Jeffrey ayudó a la chica a levantarse. Ambos chorreaban agua y no habían terminado de desvestirse. De un tirón le quitó el sujetador y en cuanto esos hermosos y exuberantes pechos quedaron libres, Jeff los cogió cada uno con una mano para masajearlos y luego hundir la cara entre ellos. Sacó la lengua para lamer un pezón que evidentemente estaba erecto, cuando no pudo evitarlo y lo apresó con los dientes haciendo que la chica, una japonesita muy guapa y algo operada gimiera encantada. A Jeffrey le encantó oír eso, bajó la mano hacia el muslo de la chica y cogiéndole por él tiró de ella hasta arrimarla todo lo que pudo contra su cuerpo. Con una mano le bastó para levantarla en peso y colgársela a su cintura.

                - Eres preciosa, cariño –la voz de Jeffrey, tan grave y masculina caló en cada uno de los poros de la chica, haciendo que ella ronroneara contenta.

                La mujer hizo un movimiento de caderas haciendo que ambos sexos se frotaran entre sí pero sin llegar a nada más. Rio complacida cuando notó la abultada reacción del hombre. Se soltó del agarre y se puso de pie en la bañera dispuesta a hacer una de sus especialidades cuando otro pecho, grande y fuerte, se le pegó a la espalda. La chica se dio la vuelta, encantada de que semejante hombre  se uniera a la fiesta acuática. Uno ya era un regalo para la vista, pero dos ya era un regalo de los dioses.

                Chris dio la vuelta a la chica para que lo mirara y así de paso sobarla un poco. Se agachó levemente, le pasó las palmas de las manos por debajo de las nalgas y la cogió en peso sin ningún esfuerzo para enganchársela a la cintura.  Sin más demora le apresó los labios y bebió de ellos. Ella lo mareó con su movimiento de caderas durante unos segundos hasta que echó la espalda hacia atrás para chocar contra el pecho de Jeffrey. Kane levantó la  vista y lo miró. La mirada socarrona del otro le salió al encuentro.

                - ¿Pensabais divertiros sin mi? –Chris se acercó aprisionando a la chica entre ambos cuerpos.

                Jeffrey se incorporó un poco de la pared sin dejar de mirarle.

                - Ya sabes que todo lo que cazo lo comparto contigo –se echó hacia delante y apresó los labios de Chris entre los suyos.

                Y era cierto, esos dos compartían más que una simple amistad.

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

                Cuando Jensen salió del edificio cogió un taxi y dio una vuelta por la ciudad. Tokio, con sus casi quince millones de personas en la ciudad a diario, sus veintitrés distritos, sus veintisiete mil islas en el Pacífico y sus casi cuatrocientos mil extranjeros recorriendo sus calles, eran un hervidero de color, cultura y mezclas de nacionalidades. Jensen se sentó en el coche, le dio al taxista unos cinco mil yenes y le dio que le diera una vuelta por la ciudad y que finalmente le dejara en el hotel Okura, donde se hospedaba. El hombre así lo hizo y aunque Jensen miraba a través de la ventanilla sitios únicos y casi milenarios, como el santuario de Asakusa, el ayuntamiento, más conocido como “la torre de los impuestos” y algún que otro mercado tradicional, todo le parecía aburrido y triste. Desgraciadamente.

                Lo observó todo y le gustó, pero realmente tenía la cabeza en otra parte y prácticamente no se estaba enterando de nada de lo que ese buen hombre le estaba explicando en un perfecto inglés. Ese tour lo había hecho para distraerse y para decir que había conocido algo más de Tokio que no fuera el aeropuerto y el edificio Toyota. Aunque la verdad, a la mañana siguiente cuando se fuera de allí, no iba a guardar realmente un buen recuerdo de todo aquello.

                El taxista le dejó en la puerta del hotel un par de horas más tarde. Jensen le dio una buena propia por su amable servicio y entró en el hotel.

                El vestíbulo era diáfano, con grandes columnas y todo decorado en madera y beige. Muy oriental. Cuando cruzó el lugar atajando por entre los sofás para llegar hasta los ascensores, un siseo lo detuvo. Se volvió y se encontró a Chris y a Jeffrey sentados y tomándose algo. Recién duchados y sin afeitar, se levantaron para charlar con él.

                - ¿Dónde has estado? –en lugar de preocupación o intriga, Chris parecía más bien irritado-. ¡No puedes desaparecer sin decirle nada a nadie!

                - He estado dando una vuelta –respondió sin más. No tenía ganas de dar explicaciones.

                - Pareces su madre –Jeffrey se agachó para coger su bebida de la mesa y darle un trago-. Déjale que suba a su habitación, se duche, se cambie de ropa y se relaje.

                Jensen los miró. Les sorprendió un poco que sus amigos no le preguntaran cómo le había ido pero sin duda su cara lo tenía que decir todo y era un detalle que no quisieran ahondar en la herida. Mañana en el avión tendrían todas las horas del mundo para hablar del tema.

                - Voy a subir y a cambiar mi billete para volver mañana a casa. Si queréis quedaros, tenéis el hotel y todo pagado –les informó.

                - No te preocupes tío, nos volvemos contigo –Kane le puso una mano grande sobre el hombro y le apretó un poco-. Sube y duerme. Es lo mejor.

                - Sí. Mañana hablamos –Jeffrey lo empujó suavemente hacia los ascensores-. Nosotros iremos a comer algunos insectos fritos por ahí y volveremos enseguida, por si quieres emborracharte con nosotros.

                Jensen se lo agradeció pero tampoco tenía ganas de ello. Se despidió de ellos con un movimiento de cabeza cuando el ascensor se abrió delante de él y subió a su habitación. Mentalmente iba haciéndose una lista de las cosas que tenía que hacer mientras abría la puerta de la habitación. Lo primero era cambiar el vuelo por uno que saliera lo antes posible hacia Nueva York y luego…

                - Hola Jensen.

                La voz surgió entre la oscuridad. La luz de la habitación, que en teoría tardaba diez segundos en encenderse cuando metes la llave electrónica en el casillero, no había hecho efecto aún cuando la voz ya lo había recibido. Realmente Jensen no tuvo que esperar a salir de la penumbra para saber quién lo había saludado. Reconocería esa voz grave aunque le arrancaran los oídos y le prendieran fuego luego.

                Cuando todo se iluminó, la silueta de Misha quedó dibujada al fondo del salón. Aparentemente había estado sentado en el sofá junto a la ventana.

                Jensen tenía miles de preguntas por hacerle y sin duda optó por la más estúpida.

                - ¿Cómo has entrado? –cerró los ojos y se maldijo de su estupidez-. Aparte de decirme que por la puerta.

                Misha sonrió levemente.

                - Cuando entraba en el hotel me topé con esos dos de ahí abajo y me dijeron que aún no habías llegado. Pidieron una copia de tu llave y bueno… aquí estoy.

                Con razón lo habían instado tanto a que subiera y no le habían invitado a ir con ellos. Cabrones.

                Jensen cerró la puerta y lo miró sin pestañear. A los pocos segundos reaccionó y caminó hacia la habitación, acercándose a él.

                - ¿Has venido a despedirte?

                Misha abrió la boca pero finalmente la cerró sin decir nada. Un silencio que solamente era interrumpido por el tic tac de un reloj de pared se escuchaba por la habitación. Cuando pareció que había pasado toda una vida Misha volvió a abrir los labios, ésta vez para decir algo.

                - No –respondió a la pregunta de Jensen con sencillez y sin apartar la vista de él-. He venido porque te quiero y porque no quiero perderte.

                Jensen no reaccionó y aunque hubiera podido, tampoco habría sabido qué hacer. ¿Cómo se supone que se reacciona ante semejantes palabras?

                El silencio tuvo que ser bastante largo porque Misha frunció el ceño y lo miró preocupado.

                - Di algo –dijo suavemente. Apenas fue un murmullo.

                Jensen reaccionó pestañeando rápidamente.

                - No sé qué decir –si la voz de Misha fue apenas un murmullo, la de Jensen fue menos. Cualquier otra persona habría tenido problemas para oírle.

                Misha se acercó hasta él y se detuvo a escasos centímetros.

                - Entonces no digas nada pero por favor demuéstrame que no es demasiado tarde.

                Jensen se quedó pensativo unos segundos, luego se hurgó en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón y sacó un Ipod Touch negro. Apretó un icono en la pantalla y esa inconfundible canción de Elvis llenó la habitación. Se acercó a la cama para dejar el aparato encima. Luego se volvió de nuevo hacia Misha y lo miró.

                - ¿Bailas?

                Tal y como Misha le había preguntado aquella noche en su casa, con la salvedad que él no se rió como él hizo. Jensen se acercó hacia él y le tendió una mano. Cuando Misha estuvo a su alcance, alargó la otra mano y lo abrazó fuertemente contra él. Misha lo abrazo con la misma fuerza, cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar por la música. Irónicamente ninguno de los dos se movió del sitio pero ambos sintieron cómo la habitación se movía alrededor de ellos.

                Cuando la canción acabó Jensen le cogió por ambos lados de la cara como había hecho tantas veces antes y lo acercó hacia su boca. Misha se dejó guiar, no opuso resistencia. Ni siquiera se lo planteó.

                - Te quiero, Misha –lo besó y luego lo volvió a besar otra vez-. No es demasiado tarde. Nunca es demasiado tarde.

 

 

 

FIN

 

 

 

No conozco otro anuncio más bonito para mí que celebre el final del fanfic. Me gusta lo que anuncia, quién lo anuncia y la música que ponen. ¿Se le puede pedir más a un anuncio? Yo creo que no… y parecerá raro pero encuentro una simbología algo extraña y que antes no me había dado cuenta en el capitulo (o todo el fanfic) con el anuncio. No lo sé…

 

[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XzqUgmbzqwo&feature=related](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XzqUgmbzqwo&feature=related)


	9. SOMEWHERE OVER THE RAINBOW

 

 **Titulo:** Always on my mind

 **Autora:** Taolee

 **Capitulo:** epílogo

 **Beta:** flexikuki

 **Fandom:** RPS

 **Pairing:** Jensen Ackles / Misha Collins

 **Personajes secundarios** : Jared Padalecki, Jeffrey Dean Morgan, Christian Kane y Mark Sheppard.

 **Rating:** NC-17. Lo normal en mí, vaya.

 **Disclaimer de actores:** Ellos no me pertenecen. No gano dinero con esto. Todo es gratis. Yo también soy gratis, por si me queréis ^^

 **Disclaimer de marcas e información:** Obviamente NO gano nada habiendo elegido la marca “Toyota” para el fanfic, bueno sí, ponerme los dientes largos soñando con que algún día tendré dinero suficiente para tener un Toyota Highlander  en mi poder, pero ese es otro tema. No gano nada con esto. Es publicidad gratuita que les hago ^^ más mona yo =D. Y aunque toda la información referida a ellos es auténtica, algunos datos los he modificado levemente para adaptarlos al fanfic. Espero que me perdonéis el desliz.

 **Resumen:** En el mundo de la publicidad no hay cabida para los dos. Jensen Ackles lleva toda su vida en la empresa de publicidad que ha heredado de su padre. Ha luchado mucho para estar ahí y Misha Collins, ese tío rarito salido de la nada, no iba a robarle el lugar que tanto sudor y esfuerzo le ha costado mantener durante toda su vida. Jensen no va a permitir que ese desconocido le quite lo que es suyo, aunque pierda el corazón por el camino y tenga que venderle su alma al mismísimo diablo. Dicen que quien juega con fuego se acaba quemando. ¿Saldrá ardiendo Jensen Ackles?

 **Warning:** Por increíble que parezca, en este fanfic Jared Padalecki es hetero ¡o-O! Eso se merecía un aviso con letras de neón. Jeffrey Dean Morgan va a salir en este fanfic y os aseguro que tampoco morirá aquí ^^ de hecho si puedo evitarlo no morirá nadie ;)

 **Nota de la autora:** No he estudiado publicidad, ni tengo ni idea del tema. Es un campo que siempre he querido estudiar más a fondo y conocerlo. Espero que todo aquel que sepa un poco sobre el tema me perdone los patazos que sin duda voy a cometer en términos, estrategias y todo lo que rodea a ese mundo. Si me enseñas, aprenderé y prometo hacerlo mejor la próxima vez.

 

 

 

[SOMEWHERE OVER THE RAINBOW](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aS7XZGmqXIY)

 

 

            Decidieron quedarse dos semanas más en Tokio. Misha para terminar su proyecto y Jensen para terminar de recuperarse. Jeffrey y Chris se quedaron por el simple placer de no hacer nada y tenerlo todo pagado. Jared se alegró por ellos de que al final todo hubiera salido bien.

            Cuando Jensen intentaba hablar sobre lo que había pasando y sobre que tenían que hablar con los de Toyota y aclarar que ese era el proyecto de Misha y no el de ellos, Collins no quería saber nada y se hacía el sueco, directamente. Luego se vengaba de Jensen cuando le curaba la herida diciéndole estupideces como “te pondrás mejor, cariño, ya lo verás” o “Vamos, si no pica. ¡Pórtate como un hombre!” o la favorita de Misha “eso no debería de dolerte. Piensa en cosas bonitas” y eso Jensen lo odiaba. Él, que tenía poca paciencia para según qué cosas, estar convaleciente sin poder hacer apenas nada y con Misha y sus odiosas fracesitas quemándole la oreja era superior a sus fuerzas y a veces le daban ganas de arrancarse él mismo las grapas con los dientes. Aunque no llegase.

            - Jensen, cálmate. Si no duele.

            Jensen lo miró de arriba abajo pero no dijo nada. Por Dios que cuando estuviera completamente recuperado le haría tragar esas palabras.

            Y no tuvo que esperar mucho.

 

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

            Kodo, o ceremonia del incienso es el arte japonés de la apreciación de incienso y va unido a una conducta y código determinados. El día anterior los cuatros jugaron a un juego llamado el kumiko, que consistía en oler una varita de incienso y averiguar los ingredientes que llevaba. A la cuenta eran juegos típicos de Japón y el hotel disponía de salas especiales donde practicarlo. Cuando en occidente se jugaba a la petanca o al golf, los japoneses preferían sentarse y oler cosas. A los cuatro les pareció interesante hasta que salieron de allí con un dolor de cabeza como un piano de grande.

            Al día siguiente Misha les propuso ir a [la ceremonia del té.](http://img.agoda.net/hotels/51458/OTHERS/OTHERS_51458_14.jpg)

 

 

            Tradicionalmente el hotel disponía de salas especiales para ese fin. Podían ser privadas o para muchos participantes. Tan sólo había que reservarla y Misha reservó una para esa tarde. Al principio todos estuvieron de acuerdo en ir pero cuando Chris supo que no podía jugar con el té, ni hacer el suyo propio, ya no quiso ir. Jeffrey se quedó con él para no dejarle vagar sólo por Tokio pero en el fondo  él también pensaba que un té sin un chorrito de Jack Daniels era como un jardín sin flores así que al final se quedaron Jensen y Misha solos, observando a esa anciana mujer llevar a cabo todo ese rito.

             La ceremonia japonesa del té es una forma [ritual](http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ritual) de preparar [té verde](http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/T%C3%A9_verde) o matcha, influenciada por el budismo zen y requiere muchos años de práctica  y aprendizaje.

            Cuando la mujer se hubo ido, Jensen cambió de postura sentándose sobre el trasero. Afortunadamente no llevaban zapatos sino también se los estaría clavando en el culo. Estar doblado sobre sus piernas era demasiado doloroso. Misha parecía inmutable y permanecía en la misma postura mientras estiraba una mano para coger la tetera y servirles a ambos. Todo parecía estar tranquilo, hasta que tuvo que abrir la boca.

            - ¿Te duele?

            Jensen levantó una ceja. Hacía días que tenía la herida completamente curada y apenas le quedaba señal, tan  sólo perduraba una ligera línea rosada que se iría quitando con el tiempo.

            - Misha.

            - ¿Qué?

            - Suelta la tetera.

            Misha se volvió hacia él sin comprender.

            - ¿Qué?

            - Que sueltes la tetera –al ver que Misha no obedecía, alargó el brazo y le quitó él mismo la tetera de la mano. Iba a demostrarle de una vez por toda que estaba completamente recuperado.

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

 

            La lucha por el poder estaba clara. Cuando lo empujó por la espalda y vio a Misha caer de rodillas sobre el suelo no se inmutó en absoluto porque lo estaba deseando. Llevaba demasiado tiempo buscándolo y con eso de la herida y la zona en donde estaba no había podido hacer prácticamente nada, o al menos nada de lo que a él le gustaba. Ver a Misha a cuatro patas lo puso demasiado cachondo. Se abalanzó por detrás, obligándole a que se pusiera de rodillas para sacarle la camiseta de un tirón. También aprovechó para abrirle el pantalón y bajárselo a la altura de las rodillas. Desperdigando varios besos húmedos y calientes por el centro de la espalda, lo volvió a empujar hacia delante hasta que éste volvió a quedar de rodillas con las palmas de las manos sobre el suelo.

            Jensen amoldó su cuerpo sobre el otro para seguir con los besos sobre esa ya sudorosa piel. Poco a poco fue bajando hasta llegar a una de esas redondeadas nalgas donde le propinó un mordisco que hizo a Misha gruñir de placer.

            Para compensar el pequeño dolor que le hubiera podido ocasionar, Jensen lamió la marca del mordisco con la lengua, humedeciéndole la piel ya colorada. Luego siguió su recorrido torciéndose hacia la izquierda, hasta llegar entre medio de las nalgas, a una zona bastante delicada. Sin esperar más ahondó con la puntita en su interior provocando un estremecimiento que recorrió el cuerpo de Misha por completo.

            - ¿Te gusta? –preguntó tontamente. Era más que obvio que le estaba gustando-. Y si hago esto –preguntó adentrando con la lengua un poco más, dejándole bien húmedo y suplicante-. ¿Te gusta  más así?

            - _Diossí_ \- Misha intentó separar un poco más las piernas pero el pantalón se lo impedía.

 

 

            - Me has tratado como a un niño enfermo toda la jodida semana, no me has dejado que me moviera ni para ponerme bien las almohadas. Ahora voy a demostrarte que eso se acabó, que estoy mejor que nunca y que te vas a tragar de la primera a la última palabra de compasión que me has dicho.

            - ¿Yo te he dicho palabras de compasión? –Misha volvió la cabeza para mirarle.

            - Sí. ¿O es que acaso no te suena “te pondrás mejor, cariño. Ya lo verás”? –y cuando terminó de decir la frase introdujo un dedo dentro de él, haciendo que el otro diera un respingo por la sorpresa-. O “es normal que te pique. Eso indica que se está curando bien” ¿Pica, Misha? –Jensen introdujo el dedo todo lo que pudo, moviéndolo rápidamente en círculos.

            - Jensen…

            - “No seas tan quejica” –Jensen seguía imitando las palabras que su amigo le había dicho la semana anterior cuando le curaba la herida. Ahora fue él quien repitió esas palabras cuando, sin previo aviso, le introdujo un segundo dedo-. No seas tan quejica. “Compórtate como un hombre”.

            Misha cerró los ojos maldiciendo mentalmente cada una de las palabras que le había dicho la semana anterior para burlarse de él. Ahora Jensen se las estaba repitiendo y cobrándoselas con creces.

            Durante unos minutos todo fue silencio en la habitación del té. Tan sólo se escuchaba el sonido obsceno de los dedos de Jensen entrando y saliendo de Misha y los jadeos de ambos. Quizás Misha iba a ser afortunado y el otro ya había dejado de repetirle sus propias palabras, aunque eso era ser demasiado afortunado porque Jensen no había acabado con él.

            - “Venga cariño, aguanta un poquito más. No querrás que piense que eres un debilucho”

            Misha pasó la frente por el antebrazo para limpiarse el sudor. Jensen había aumentado el ritmo a la misma vez que movía los dedos dentro de él en forma de tijeras. Un gemido apenas audible salió de entre sus resecos labios. Estaba a punto de ponerse a gimotear como una cría de ocho años.

            - Vamos Misha, compórtate –Jensen no le dio tregua y siguió con el mismo ritmo-. Yo sólo repito tus palabras. ¿O es que acaso para mi valen y para ti no?

            - Deja ya el juego y fóllame –la voz de Misha fue grave y rotunda y retumbó por los cuatros paneles de esa diminuta habitación.

            Jensen frunció el ceño y paró la mano.

            - No estoy jugando, Misha. ¿Estabas jugando tú cuando me curabas? Porque yo estoy repitiendo tus palabras exactas de la semana pasada. Una a una. Me las memorice, ¿sabes?

            - Ya veo –el murmullo fue algo más alto de lo que le hubiera gustado.

            En represalia Jensen extrajo los dedos de dentro de él para volver a arremeter contra él, ésta vez añadiendo otro dedo más.

            La fricción era insostenible y las piernas de Misha temblaron. Tuvo que aguantarse firmemente con  las palmas de las manos contra el suelo porque por un momento pensó que los brazos le fallarían y caería de cabeza contra el suelo.

            Cuando Jensen hubo introducido gran parte de los dedos, comenzó a moverlos, haciéndolos chocar contra ese punto estratégico donde sabía que Misha no tendría a partir de ahora ninguna posibilidad.

            - Jensen –jadeó extasiado.

            - ¿”Duele”? –Jensen no había terminado de recitar todas las frases que se había llegado a aprender de memoria-. “Porque no debería de doler, Misha. Piensa en cosas bonitas”

            - Hijo de puta –efectivamente, Misha ya no tenía ninguna oportunidad. Estaba vendido y su cuerpo estaba sucumbiendo a la mano de Jensen por mucho que él quisiera negarse-. ¡Fóllame, joder!

            Vale, eso tenía que haberlo escuchado hasta el tío de la pileta en la cocina de dos hoteles más allá. Jensen supo que Misha había llegado al tope de su resistencia de donde podía aguantar sin volverse y partirle la cara o volverse y hacerle lo mismo, lo que primero se le pasara por la mente, así que sacó los dedos, se acomodó bien tras él y arremetió con todas sus fuerzas.

            Ambos jadearon cada uno experimentando una sensación distinta. El interior de Misha estaba cálido, húmedo y preparado. Jensen no se lo pensó y se adentró en él una y otra vez, sin tregua y sin piedad.

            Ya no hubo nada más y hasta las palabras sobraron. A Jensen le sobraba hasta el aire. O le faltaba, no lo tenía muy claro. Lo que sí sabía es que o se corría o le iba a dar algo. Sentía la piel caliente y demasiado sensible. Ni las manos ni el cerebro le respondían, tan sólo se dejaba guiar por ese calor que se hacía más y más grande, inundándolo por completo.

            Con un gruñido seco y ronco que se le quedó ahogado al final de la garganta muriendo allí, Jensen se corrió embistiendo por última vez contra Misha que finalmente acabó por perder el equilibrio y cayó hacia delante con Jensen encima de él, jadeante, laxo y medio muerto.

            - Dime que no has muerto o me meteré en un lio –Misha intentó incorporarse pero en esa postura y con Jensen encima no era nada fácil. Jadeando Ackles se incorporó levemente para salir de él reprimiendo un siseo. Misha dio un respingo y no le dio tiempo a nada más cuando Jensen le había hecho rodar hasta quedar boca arriba. Se colocó bien entre sus piernas y se lo llevó por entero a la boca, lamiéndole como si fuera la vida en ello.

            Misha echó la cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos y notando esa lengua de Jensen recorrerle de arriba abajo. Le quedaba poco, estaba tan cerca, tan jodidamente cerca… Levantó la cabeza echándola hacia delante y abrió los ojos para mirar a Jensen hundido entre sus piernas y con esa increíble boca alrededor de él. Ver cómo  hundía su polla entre esos labios era superior a él y sin evitarlo más tiempo se corrió, arremetiendo contra él mientras con una mano le aguantaba la cabeza para que no se alejara y se quedara justo ahí, haciendo eso mismo que estaba haciendo.

            Jensen se incorporó, sentándose sobre sus propias piernas para mirarle a la misma vez que se lamía los labios. Misha estaba seguro de que jamás había visto cosa más erótica que esa y podía jurar que la polla le dio un pequeño tironcito haciéndole saber que estaba totalmente de acuerdo con él.

            Perezosamente intentó levantarse del suelo y no pudo, por lo menos durante un rato hasta que la respiración se le normalizase  y el temblor que aún sentía en determinados músculos cesase, aunque eso no le impidió hablar en lo más mínimo.

            - ¿Quieres ahora el té? –Misha se incorporó levemente y comenzó a reírse, sin duda por algo que tenía en mente. Conociéndole lo soltaría muy pronto. Y así fue-. Total, el chorrito de leche ya lo tienes.

 

            Jensen levantó una ceja, algo que ya era muy característico en él. Ignoró las palabras de Misha, se sirvió un poco de té en su taza y le dio un sorbo. Luego aprovechó que el otro aún no se había terminado de levantar y que seguía riéndose de su propia guarrada para tumbarse encima.

            - Me parece Collins, que si quieres té, vas a tener que ganártelo.

 

 

 

FIN

 

 

 

 

 

**BONUS**

 

 

 

            Tres días más tarde volvieron a Nueva York. Jensen tenía mucho trabajo pendiente pero había decidido tomárselo con calma, al igual que su nueva relación con Misha. Lo primero que había decidido hacer fue ir a visitar al doctor Sheppard. No sabía muy bien cómo pero hablar con ese hombre le había ayudado a aclarar muchas cosas.

            El doctor lo recibió muy cordialmente en su despacho y lo invitó a sentarse.

            - Me alegra ver que está totalmente recuperado, señor Ackles.

            - Gracias –Jensen sonrió afectuosamente-. Es usted muy amable. Verá, he venido para hablarle sobre mi relación con el señor Collins.

            Ah, sí –el hombre se levantó de su asiento y fue hacia una estantería donde tenía apilados varios montones de papeles. Se acercó al último y lo cogió-. He estado pensando sobre esa relación que tienen usted y el señor Collins y he hecho algunas anotaciones.

            Sheppard le tendió lo menos quinientas páginas escritas de su puño y letra. Jensen tuvo que cogerlo con las dos manos para soportar el peso de semejante manuscrito. ¿Sería demasiado descortés si le pedía que le hiciera un resumen?  Afortunadamente el hombre ya había pensando en eso.

            - Después de escribir esas setecientas ochenta y dos páginas, descubrí el porqué de su relación con el señor Collins.

            - ¿Sí, no me diga? –Jensen sonrió falsamente-. Y la conclusión es…

#             - ¿Sabe? Al principio pensé que usted podría ser un caso de claro del síndrome de Münchhausen por poder pero luego me di cuenta que usted no tenía nada vulnerable y que posiblemente el señor Collins tampoco, que se ajustaría más al síndrome del sabio pero finalmente encontré la verdad –el hombre hizo una pausa, feliz consigo mismo-. Usted tiene el síndrome de soledad inquieta.

#             Jensen abrió la boca pero no dijo nada. No sabía qué coño era eso pero el título le daba una ligera pista. Sheppard decidió explicárselo.

#             - Es un concepto muy reciente de la psicología cognitivo-conductual moderna, y hace referencia a un estado del individuo en el que en los momentos de aislamiento social padece episodios depresivos leves, crisis nerviosas y búsqueda de compañía que le libere de los pensamientos irracionales invasivos de la mente –el hombre sonrió victorioso. Al no recibir respuesta de Jensen decidió explicárselo con palabras más normales-. Usted ha estado sometido a mucha presión, que unido a una falta de amor propio que posiblemente naciera en su infancia y unido a que cree que el señor Collins es mejor que usted, ha decidido aislarse y auto-convencerse de ciertas cosas para salir de ese estado en el que se encuentra pero no se preocupe, es algo bastante corriente y aunque es algo nuevo, no es preocupante.

#             Jensen se levantó, se puso el tocho de papeles bajo el brazo izquierdo y le tendió la mano derecha para estrechársela.

#             - ¿Señor Sheppard? Es usted único. No sólo ha encontrado lo que me pasa sino que ha logrado curarme –Jensen caminó hacia la puerta con el doctor detrás que iba sonriendo complacientemente-. Esta noche leeré sus palabras y le tendré presente en mis oraciones.    

#             - Ha sido un placer, señor Ackles. Cuídese.

#             Jensen se montó en el ascensor y la expresión le cambió por completo. ¿Problema de autoestima? ¿Falta de amor propio? ¡Vamos hombre! Quizás su vida fuera una mierda y tuviera un temperamento más fuerte de lo que le gustaría pero si de algo estaba seguro era de que Misha era lo mejor que le había pasado en su puta vida. Y por cierto, eso de creer que el señor Collins era mejor que él… tenía totalmente la razón, porque Misha no sólo era buen publicista sino en tío estupendo y un crack en la cama y la sola mención de él sobre esa superficie horizontal bastó para que Jensen tuviera que llamarle en cuanto se montó en el coche. Tras comprobar que Misha estaba en su despachó, condujo hasta allí.

#             Al llegar, Traci lo dejó pasar sin decirle nada.

#             - Hola –lo saludó en cuanto entró. Misha se disponía a salir con unos papeles en la mano. Jensen se los cogió y los tiró a un lado. Luego le quitó la chaqueta tirándola al suelo también y abriéndole la corbata y todo lo demás-. Odio esta camisa.

#             Misha lo miró con los labios ligeramente entreabiertos.

#             - Me la compraste tú.

#             Jensen se deshizo de ella con demasiada facilidad.

#             - Ahora mismo odio cualquier cosa que me separe de tu cuerpo –y hundió la cabeza contra el cuello de Misha, allá donde el pulso había comenzado a latir con fuerza…

# Y ahora sí que sí… FIN =D

Realmente esto no es un anuncio pero es que me gustaaaaaaa tanto y me rio tanto que os lo tengo que poner!!!! Si esa hubiera sido la publicidad original de la película, sí que hubiera hecho cola en el cine para verla XD

 

<http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N7Hev0wn-Lo>


End file.
